


【盾冬】截稿日

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 這是我的第一篇盾冬文。現在看來有很多缺點，不是我很滿意的作品，但我再看一次仍然可以找到當初第一次看美國隊長2時的感動。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 你還有24小時的時間

  
Steve Rogers曾經面對許多艱難的困境。他曾在紐約的暗巷裡與體型大他兩倍的惡霸搏鬥，揹著足以壓垮自己的裝備跑一萬公尺險些死於氣喘，在戰火連天烽煙四起的戰場上與敵人廝殺，在槍林彈雨和爆炸的烈焰下前進，滑行於深不見底的山谷之上，處於即將墜毀的飛機中，或是和滿天亂竄橫行破壞的外星生物戰鬥。他並不是沒有害怕過，但更強大的動力驅使著他堅持下去，即使面對的可能是傷痛或死亡，他也未曾退縮。他是來自布魯克林體弱多病的固執小矮子，也是無堅不摧的超級士兵，是人們仰望與希冀的美國隊長。

  
但如今他只剩下24小時可以解除眼前的危機，而他完全沒有頭緒該如何是好。

＂隊長，我才不管你有幾個國家要拯救，什麼外星人不外星人的。＂身高只到Steve的下巴，氣勢卻直衝屋頂的Hartman先生用手指戳著他的胸口，＂後天就是截稿日。＂

  
想到截稿日和他的編輯Hartman先生昨天說的話，Steve就感到一陣頭痛。不，Steve是真的頭痛了。雖然他是經過改造的超級士兵，有四倍於常人的復原能力，但那不代表他不會生病。特別是他從華盛頓搬到紐約，而且時節進入7月之後，Steve就陷入每日睡眠不足的狀態。那些和Bucky一起進行的夜間運動削減了他的睡眠時間，日益繁重的工作也令他無法獲得完整的休息。他今早起床感到有點不舒服，一陣陣的頭疼像有個小鼓手在敲邦加鼓一樣的敲在他腦子上。但不可以是今天，因為明天就是截稿日。

  
＂隊長，多少的孩子引頸期盼，他們扳著手指頭，數著還有幾天就可以看到新一期的漫畫周刊。他們想知道小青蛙到底可不可以破除兩家人的恩怨和毛毛蟲成為好朋友，羚羊跳跳和獅子小乖能不能橫越死亡草原幫狐獴阿波找到回家的路，小兵和冬冬的冒險之旅又發生了什麼事。＂令Steve想起他過去在基地受訓時的士官長，腰桿挺直，灰白的頭髮梳得一絲不苟的編輯Hartman先生恐嚇說，＂你想讓他們失望嗎？＂

  
Steve壓下心中想要立正大喊＂報告長官！不想！＂的衝動，嚴肅地保證，＂我一定會如期交稿的。＂

  
Hartman先生點點頭。＂很好，士兵。後天早上8點鐘，我會準時出現在這裡，而我到時候就要拿到稿子。＂

  
這段對話發生在昨天晚上。當時Steve在南美洲的某個國家成功制止了當地叛軍暴動，風塵僕僕趕回家的時候，Hartman先生就坐在平常他習慣坐的那個位置上，等著提醒他截稿日的事。而Bucky則縮在另一邊的沙發椅裡看棒球轉播，用金屬手臂握著一大瓶果汁，把Hartman先生當成是家具的一部分一樣視而不見。電視裡洋基隊的游擊手讓一顆滾地球穿過，而讓紅襪隊在二壘和三壘上的跑者奔回本壘得分。美聯冠軍賽第六戰紅襪隊贏了，那表示兩隊還得再打一場，決定誰可以進軍世界大賽。Bucky瞇起眼睛，Steve可以想像他現在八成在心裡盤算要帶著他的狙擊槍到游擊手公寓對面的大樓屋頂上，給他一個小小的教訓。

  
＂冷氣開得太強了，這樣不環保。＂Hartman先生嚴厲指出截稿日迫在眉睫這件事之後，在臨走前表示對於他公寓裡室內溫度的不贊同。＂年輕人這樣不行。＂

  
我95歲了，你才是年輕人。Steve在心裡回嘴。

  
Bucky將手上的果汁一飲而盡，隨手將空罐子扔在桌上，繼續看轉播結束之後的球評解說。Steve覺得Bucky這隨手亂扔東西的習慣很不好，但這當然是九頭蛇的錯。當初Steve和冬兵交手的時候他就注意到了，冬兵身上掛了一堆武器，隨手就是一把，長的槍短的槍衝鋒槍榴彈發射器匕首炸彈應有盡有，但他沒看過他換彈匣。子彈沒了就把槍往旁邊一扔，馬上有人遞給他新的。現在他不是冬兵了(不完全是)，但仍有這個被九頭蛇寵壞的習慣，不用的東西就往旁邊丟，好像完全沒有所謂垃圾筒或是物歸原位的概念。也或許他根本就是被Steve寵壞的，因為只要他一亂丟東西Steve就會跟在後面收拾，就好像Steve是什麼Stark工業新發明出來的掃地機器人一樣。

  
＂晚餐吃了嗎？＂雖然已經是晚上10點，Steve仍然問。Bucky只是聳聳肩。

  
Bucky還是不喜歡講話。他偶爾大發慈悲說的話，大部分僅限十個字以內，彷彿他像twitter一樣被限制每則發言的字數了(沒錯，雖然大家老是對他開些嘿你該搬到博物館去住的無聊玩笑但Steve知道twitter不只是鳥叫聲的意思而已)。Steve記得Bucky以前是他們兩個裡面愛講話的那個，也很愛笑，他很喜歡聽他用那特殊的羅馬尼亞口音嘰嘰喳喳說著棒球啊女孩啊鄰居啊未來的夢想啊什麼什麼的。他永遠都有話跟Steve聊，永遠都有想要跟他分享的事，也永遠都會對他笑。都是九頭蛇的錯，現在的Bucky那個愛講話愛笑的部分還沒有回來，但Steve並不氣餒。跟他剛把他帶回來的那陣子相比，現在的Bucky已經好太多了。至少不會一見到Steve就對他揮拳頭扔刀子，也能夠接受Steve跟他共處一個屋簷下，甚至住在一起，坐在一個沙發上，儘管Steve都會被盡情伸展肢體的Bucky擠到角落去，看一整晚的電視也沒有對話，他也覺得很棒。

  
失而復得的喜悅是一種強烈的情緒，可以讓人包容許多不完美。更何況Steve從不追求完美這種虛幻的東西，他只想要Bucky回來。而且自從7月開始他們倆的關係就更進一步了，其他都是可以解決的小問題。

  
先拋開截稿日這回事，Steve去沖個澡，換掉一身髒臭的制服，順手把Bucky早上換下丟在地上的睡衣拎進洗衣籃裡。從浴室出來的時候他忍不住打了一個冷顫。Hartman先生說的沒錯，冷氣開得太強了。他穿上一件棉質的薄長袖衣，再到廚房去幫他們兩個準備一頓簡單的晚餐，基本上就是把冷凍義大利麵丟進微波爐裡而已，然後趁著空檔開始整理廚房。他在流理台上撿到一個空的牛奶瓶，桌子上一個果汁罐和冰淇淋筒，洗碗槽裡有兩個黏著剩菜的盤子，垃圾桶裡詭異的出現了一堆從披薩上刮下來的餡料。當Bucky還被關在神盾局裡觀察治療的時候，他對食物並不挑剔，反正都是要推到地上去或砸在玻璃窗上的。後來他開始進食了，給他什麼就吃什麼。等到Steve被允許把他帶出來生活，他就把Bucky眼光停留超過兩秒的食物買下來，記住他吃了以後的反應，用來列出他喜歡的口味，當作以後食物採買的標準。Steve自己不挑食，Bucky卻被他越養嘴越刁，不喜歡的東西直接拒吃抗議，這件事就不能怪九頭蛇了。

  
晚晚的晚餐上桌，是Bucky喜歡而Steve沒那麼喜歡甚至不太能理解的墨魚口味，而廚房也整理乾淨。Bucky開了冰箱拿出一大瓶2公升裝的鮮奶之後砰的一聲關上冰箱門，默默在他身邊坐下，Steve聽見冰箱在搖晃。這不是Bucky的錯，當然要怪萬惡的九頭蛇。金屬手臂是用來製造巨大破壞與殺戮的，如何節制它的力量Bucky花了一段時間調整，期間造成不少他們家具的犧牲。冰箱已經換兩台了，水龍頭、桌椅、門板和櫃子的傷亡更是不計其數。為此也讓Steve學到新的技能，對於家具損害的修繕，他越來越得心應手，甚至會補牆壁裂縫。過去他會修車和一些機械，但房屋裝修這事遠不在超級士兵的拿手範圍內。當他開始考慮要找個兼差的工作時，一度想要投稿到居家生活或是DIY生活誌這類的雜誌去。因為現在的他，不只能夠單槍匹馬撂倒10個敵人，解救人質，瓦解恐怖組織，摧毀外星人艦隊，他還能夠把家裡整理得乾乾淨淨，對於日常用品或是市場食物的價格一清二楚，水管不通，組裝新椅子，換掉新門板，刷油漆這些事，也難不倒他。當他一手抱著一大堆的青菜和水果，手上提著一大罐果汁，塑膠袋裡還有洗碗精和洗衣粉，在街頭和鷹眼不期而遇的時候，他很努力忽視對方的挑眉。Tony Stark說要以他作為新產品的原型，一個家事機器人的時候，他假裝沒有聽見。

  
＂沒有喝的了。＂Bucky突然說。他的表情不知怎麼的有點委屈，就好像剛剛Steve打了他一樣。

  
Steve連忙開了冰箱。冰箱除了水果以外空空如也，這兩天Steve出差在外，臨走前冰箱還是滿的，都被Bucky清光了。冷凍櫃裡也半盒冰淇淋都不剩。

  
＂現在商店都關了，明天再買好嗎？我先幫你冰一些水，牛奶喝完可以喝。＂Steve安撫他。Bucky看起來不滿意，但可以接受，開始吃起麵。Steve一邊洗空罐子裝水放進冰箱，一邊盤算明天得早點起來。先去採買，再回來趕稿。買東西應該不用花掉多少時間，而且他也跟神盾局慎重強調過了，後天是截稿日，就算Loki這次帶了一整隊變形金剛來，他也不會出去。有一整天來趕因為出差落後的進度，應該沒有問題。沒有什麼比截稿日更重要的了。應該沒有。

  
他們倆一起吃麵，配著冰牛奶，強力冷氣在頭頂咻咻地吹著，Steve忍不住打了一個噴嚏。Bucky抬起頭看著他，眼裡似乎，好像，Steve自己想像，有一點擔憂。Steve笑一笑，開始跟他講這次出差的經歷。Bucky靜靜聽著，偶爾偷瞄他一眼，Steve也不確定他到底有沒有聽進去。事實上關於現在的Bucky，Steve有很多不清楚的，比如Bucky自從7月開始就拒絕在白天出門(晚上也不太出門就是)，整天窩在家裡，Steve工作回來，他不是在看電視就是在睡覺，偶爾會看書，一整天都在家裡做什麼也不知道。過去他很了解他最好的朋友，喜歡什麼不喜歡什麼，而且Bucky是那種把喜怒哀樂都表現在臉上的人，他疑惑的時候會鼓起臉頰，不高興的時候會把嘴唇抿得很緊，開心的時候會笑得像7月的太陽。Bucky對Steve也大致上都很了解，除了他深埋在心中那一個祕密的想法，渴望，戀慕，夜深人靜時候只屬於他自己幻想的畫面。Steve本來不打算讓Bucky知道，他大概也永遠不會知道。現在Bucky把所有情緒都埋藏在面無表情之下，只有很偶爾會跑出來一些，也是一閃即逝的瞬間，但每次只要Steve捕捉到他都會很振奮，珍惜在腦海裡，用來提醒自己就算經歷過數次殘忍的洗腦，Bucky還是在那裡，只是需要一點時間去找出來。曾經他很自責沒有在Bucky摔下那列火車之後回去找他，這次他不會放棄。

  
吃完晚餐之後，理所當然由Steve洗碗，Bucky又回到電視前的老位子上，轉到ESPN看今天的MLB十大好球。電視遙控器是家裡少數倖存的電器用品，大概是Bucky有發現，沒有遙控器轉台會很不方便，所以他永遠都是用右手去拿遙控器的。Steve看著他坐在那裡，垂下的頭髮遮住他的側臉，他就很想幫他剪頭髮，讓他至少在外形會比較接近以前的那個Bucky，但他拒絕了，還用帶著一絲譴責的眼光看著他。Steve由著他。儘管現在已經是10月，紐約仍然很熱，Bucky也不想剪，只是把那些頭髮都收到腦後紮個小馬尾。而馬尾出現僅限於Steve在家的時候，他只要拿起梳子遞給Steve，偉大的，萬人景仰的，美國隊長，就會乖乖拿起梳子幫Bucky綁頭髮，掃地機器人升級成老媽子機器人。Bucky這麼懶，都是九頭蛇害的。冬兵只要出任務就好了，其他生活瑣事不用操心，Steve努力想把冬兵完成任務回去之後，一堆人圍著他，修理他的金屬手臂，幫他處理傷口，餵他吃飯，幫他洗澡梳頭髮(或許換個新髮型，修個髮尾)，整理乾淨再冰回冰箱的畫面給趕走。Steve會幫他梳頭，花一個小時幫他保養金屬手臂，甚至幫他把衣服疊好擺在床頭，如果Bucky有需要，他也會幫他洗澡，只是Bucky從來沒有表現過需要別人幫他洗澡的樣子(為此Steve感到有點小小的扼腕，當然他不會承認)。Bucky不是生活不能自理，只是他好像覺得不需要花力氣去從事一樣。

  
Steve決定要去睡覺了。早睡早起，才能趕上截稿日。但他躺下沒多久，房門就被推開了。Bucky像一隻貓一樣無聲無息地走進來，坐在他的床延，靜靜地提出要求。

  
Steve坐起來，"Bucky，呃......你知道我後天就要截稿了，明天我一定要早點起來，不然就畫不完了，沒辦法如期交稿會開天窗的。這樣我們就收不到稿費了，搞不好也沒辦法跟雜誌社繼續合作下去。"Steve小心地遣詞用字，"今天可不可以不要？"

  
Bucky一開始有點疑惑，大概是因為他不習慣被Steve拒絕，然後他搭上線了。"那好吧。"

  
Bucky離開了。內疚感朝Steve揮來一個重重的直拳，然後是一個左勾拳，再一個右鉤拳。Steve花了那麼多的時間，追遍大半個地球，終於在沒有傷害Bucky太重的狀態之下把他帶了回來。他守在被醫生宣布很難從反覆的洗腦完全恢復的Bucky身邊，在他生氣的時候跟他打架，當他因為混亂的記憶痛苦的時候緊抱著他，當他因為離開那個可恨的機器而虛弱不穩定的時候徹夜未眠照顧他，在他因為惡夢而嘶喊的時候安慰他。這麼多的努力，斷了幾根骨頭和牙齒，無止盡的擔憂與包容，Bucky終於跟他比較靠近了，突破他們關係冰點的，就是這夜間運動。是Bucky主動要求的，Steve很驚訝，但也很開心，就算因為這樣他已經兩三個月沒有睡足一整晚了，他也覺得很值得，每次都很快樂。他不能放棄，Steve嘆口氣。

  
他在Bucky的房間找到他，"嘿，還想運動嗎？"

  
Bucky對他露出一個應該可以算是微笑的表情，Steve也笑了。

  
之後Bucky心滿意足地去睡了，而Steve因為滿身大汗又身處非常冷的公寓裡，加上連日勞累睡眠不足，感冒蓄勢待發。於是今天Steve醒來的時候，突然想到那張電費帳單，就好像是什麼不祥的預感一樣，而感到有點不安。他小心翼翼的打開Bucky的房門，房間裡黑漆漆的，加厚的窗簾把窗子遮得一點光都不透，空調安靜地運轉，Bucky縮在毯子下睡得很熟，呼吸平穩，沒有做惡夢。事實上最近他做惡夢的頻率越來越低了，這是好事。Steve輕輕關上門，安慰自己，一定能趕上截稿日，只要他今天都能畫畫不要發生什麼額外的事就好了。

  
現在是早上8點鐘，距離明天的截稿日只剩下24小時。然後Steve想到他還沒有去買果汁和牛奶。

待續


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 電費帳單

會變成現在這個處境，都源自於那張電費帳單。

Steve決定從華盛頓搬到紐約的理由很簡單，他想要帶Bucky回到他們出生長大的城市，希望熟悉的街頭環境能夠對Bucky深埋的記憶產生激勵作用。當然現在的紐約和70年前已經相差甚多，但那裡仍然是他們的家。

  
他們回到紐約是3月的時候，美東莫名其妙地仍下著大雪。關於冰天雪地，Steve有不太好的回憶，對一個被冰凍了70年，又是在一個大風雪的日子裡親眼見著自己最好的朋友落入萬丈深淵中的人來說，冰雪的確會帶來心理陰影。但同樣受到冰凍之刑，Bucky對於冬天似乎沒有特別反感。Steve會帶著Bucky到處散步，走過他們還很青春時走過的街道，"你還記得嗎？這裡以前是......"成了Steve每次跟Bucky說話時的開場白，只是從未獲得回應。Bucky當時不跟他講話，事實上他當時不跟任何人講話，在他們倆同住的公寓裡時他總是躲進房間，或是沉默地讓Steve帶著他在被白雪覆蓋的城市裡繞來繞去。這裡以前是Steve打工過的快餐店，那裡曾是他們倆一起點杯漂浮冰淇淋消磨一整個下午的藥局，這裡以前是Bucky最愛光顧的披薩餐廳，就算現在全都不是當初的店面和模樣了，21世紀的今天連藥局都沒有汽水機吧檯了，Steve仍對這些地方充滿了感情。Steve的耐心沒有極限，他總是不厭其煩的，把他和Bucky過去共處的時光，用言語描述一次，就好像他自己也活過一遍那個最單純的時候。有時候Bucky會若有所思地看著Steve和那些陌生建築，給他燃起希望的小火苗。

然後春天了，冰融了，Bucky似乎也從他冷硬的堡壘裡慢慢探出頭來。或許他保有身為殺手應該要保持體能的認知，他會在天剛亮的時候去跑步，回來時灌下一整瓶冰水，沖個冷水澡，再溜回去睡覺。Steve發現之後不請自來跟在他身邊，Bucky沒有把他趕走。當Steve還瘦小贏弱的時候他不怎麼能跑步，對他的肺來說這種運動無疑是一種酷刑，但醫生說跑步對增加肺活量有幫助，可以改善身體健康，所以Steve即使喘得像房東養的老狗，雙腿痠痛像被火車輾過的，每吸一口氣都像有把刀子在刮搔氣管，他也不放棄地跑下去。Bucky是運動健將，但他討厭跑步，不過每次Steve又想要找罪受的時候，Bucky都會陪他去跑。有時Bucky跑太快了，會停下來等他，他永遠不會像別人一樣嘲笑Steve跑得要死不活的樣子，只是會笑著對他揮手要他快點跟上。最後他們會一起倒在公園的草地上，用力喘著氣，發誓下次再也不跑了。但他們總是會再踏上馬路，一邊跑步一邊咒罵自己。

Steve現在已經能夠享受跑步的樂趣了。跑步是很容易進行的運動，只要有一雙適合的鞋子，在哪裡都能跑，腦海裡的思緒可以全都丟到一邊去。但卻也沒有人可以陪他跑了，沒人趕得上他的速度，也沒人可以跟他一樣跑個五十圈不倒地。直到Bucky回來了，他們又像小時候一樣一起跑步，就算沒有一路打打鬧鬧，一身狼狽相互扶持著回家，還是在一起的。Steve就像過去一樣，總是跑在Bucky的後頭，配合他的速度。以前是跟不上他的步伐，現在是想一直看著他的背影，把沒看到的那70年都補回來。

天氣變熱了，Bucky開始不太出去跑步，甚至也不太踏出家門了。Steve在看到Bucky把電風扇扔過客廳，將冷氣開關扭到最強之後終於領悟到，Bucky怕熱。都是該被千刀萬剮的九頭蛇的錯，還在神盾局接受檢查時他們就發現，冬兵因為離開那個該死的冷凍棺材太久而出現不穩定的狀態，這時他是最狂暴的，不打到見血絕不罷休。現在狀況好轉很多，但Bucky只要感到太熱還是會虛弱而且易怒，拿家具和Steve出氣。冷氣因為過度運轉陣亡，新的冷氣也隨著溫度逐日攀升而越來越不夠力，Bucky每天沖久久的冷水澡，咕嚕咕嚕的灌下所有他能拿到冰的飲料，果汁牛奶汽水啤酒礦泉水。Bucky看起來很不舒服，Steve很不忍心。Steve跑去向他覺得最有可能解決這問題的人求助。

"Stark工業發明製造的是最高科技的武器還有讓我看起來很帥能吸引到很多小妞尖叫的裝備，不是超強冷氣機好嗎？這太羞辱我了。"Tony Stark的桌子上有一個Steve也不知道是幹什麼用的機器，被開腸剖肚地擺在那裡。"怎麼？你懷念當冰棍的日子嗎？"

"不是我要吹的。"

"對耶，我都忘記你們家一共有兩隻出土冰棍了。『需冷藏在4度C以下，離冷藏請勿超過半小時，開瓶後請盡速飲用』。"

儘管如此，新的強力冷氣機還是被送到家裡了，代價是要讓Tony好好研究一下Bucky那隻金屬手臂，當然這得等到Bucky脾氣和緩一點的時候才能進行，才不會發生一掌拍掉他的頭的慘劇。Stark工業的技術果然不凡，當冷氣開始運轉時，Steve彷彿感覺到強烈冷氣團來襲，暴風雪肆虐大地，冰河時代來臨。Bucky被冷風吹得揚起了頭，發出一聲滿足的嘆息，打從他們重逢後Steve就沒看過他的表情如此放鬆了。

雖然可以只調整Bucky房間的溫度，但Steve希望他可以在家裡任何一個地方自在行動，所以毫不猶豫地讓冷氣在公寓裡的每一個角落呼嘯著，包括他自己的房間。他在家裡穿外套，睡覺蓋羽絨被，但沒有關係，Bucky不再只關在房間裡了，他會出來看電視，天氣涼一點的時候還是願意跟Steve出去走走。Steve致力於提供Bucky舒適的居家環境，後果就是太舒適了，等到夏天在七月開始發威的時候，Bucky拒絕在白天出門。

Bucky第一次主動跟他講話的情境有點超過他的想像，而且很短，只有一個字，嘿。Steve轉過頭去的時候發現原本被掛在牆上的盾牌朝自己直直飛來，他很快伸手接住，被衝擊力逼得往後退了幾步，撞壞一張椅子。Bucky跳過客廳的長桌用金屬手臂向他揮來重重一拳，Steve閃過，牆壁卻沒有，認命地裂了。他們在小小的公寓裡拳打腳踢，無辜的家具和杯盤被迫陪葬。等到警察上門來查看的時候他們才住手。

"呃，我們是收到民眾報案，說這裡有人鬥毆。"制服員警有點緊張地環顧四周。與其說是鬥毆，不如說是拆房子。"你和你的......室友，有什麼糾紛嗎？Cap？"

"沒有沒有，"Steve還在喘氣，感覺自己的眼睛要腫起來了，"只是在健身而已。"

"這樣啊。那還是得保持安寧，畢竟這裡是住宅區，吵到鄰居就不好了。"制服員警看了一眼正在轉動金屬手臂的冬兵，嘴角還流著血，求生本能讓他不自覺地往後站了一步。

"當然了，警官，以後不會再這樣了。"隊長試圖對員警露出良好市民的無害笑容，可惜臉上的傷讓這笑容看起來很猙獰。

員警離開之後，他們站在半毀的客廳中間，垮掉的桌子，一地碎玻璃，倒下的書櫃，唯一屹立不搖倖免於難的是電視，Bucky特別將拳頭閃過它。

"明天再來？"Bucky問。

Steve很樂意，但不可以在客廳，除了不想再有警察上門，他們的公寓也經不起這樣的摧殘，更不要說Steve花了一整天才收拾乾淨。Steve在掃地的時候Bucky坐在窗邊，把電視轉了個方向朝著他，一邊喝著冰涼的可樂一邊看HBO，對電影裡的特工發出不屑的冷笑。後來他們決定半夜到公園去，除了天氣不熱，還可以跑步，然後打個痛快。警察們一開始還過來查看過，看到是美國隊長和他不知名(但看起來絕對惹不起)的朋友正在進行充滿電光火石的博鬥練習之後，除了客氣地提醒他們要小心公園裡的樹木和花花草草養護不易之外，便很有默契的不再過來了。有個警察局長把自己當偶像有時候也挺不錯的，Steve想。

Bucky很喜歡這樣的夜間運動，他看起來心情好多了，不再像是那隻叫不爽貓的表情了。Steve之所以會知道不爽貓是因為某天Clint莫名其妙的傳了一堆一隻看起來在生氣的貓的照片給他，然後寫"你家也有一隻"。Steve也很喜歡這個新的活動，除了這是Bucky想要的，身為超級士兵，他不太有機會和實力旗鼓相當的人交手。他們倆打得汗水淋漓，傷痕累累，卻很過癮。但這是有後遺症的，當Steve掛著睡眠不足造成的黑眼圈、臉上的瘀青和紅腫，帶嘴角和額頭都貼著ok蹦的Bucky(他的黑眼圈就不用說了，從小就是這樣沒消掉過，就好像他是在媽媽肚子裡畫好了眼妝才出生的一樣)，到Stark大廈去接受複檢的時候，眾人訝異的眼光和竊竊私語一點也藏不住的拋向他們。Bruce摘下眼鏡擦一擦再戴回去確定自己看到的是什麼，Tony瞪大眼睛，"喔哇，看不出來你們這麼熱情激烈。想必已經換了幾張床。"

"我們只是在健身。"

"對啦，這也是運動的一種啦。"Tony拍拍隊長的背，"不過年紀大的人還是得注意別扭到腰。"

在聽了兩個小時Tony各種有關性的雙關語和黃色笑話(而且都是關於老年人的)之後，在回家的路上，Steve和Bucky達成某種協議。

"下次別打臉了。"

"嗯。"

Steve覺得他們的生活開始步入正軌，雖然說這軌道似乎鋪往有點奇怪的方向。他每天因為晚上出去運動而睡眠不足，但只要沒有任務要出他就可以睡覺補回來。Bucky除了白天不肯出門，越來越愛看電視，喝冷飲吃點心毫不節制，也開始跟他有簡短的對話。Steve覺得他們不再像是住在一個屋簷下的陌生人了，因為一起運動讓Bucky某種程度上接受了他，願意對他打開一點點封閉的心靈，願意跟他說話，這是他們關係的一次提升，Steve很滿意，然後繼續努力。

然後就是那張電費帳單。

它來的時候和其他帳單廣告一起被塞在信箱裡毫不起眼。直到Steve漫不經心地拆開它，一個大得驚人的數字像是一顆100英哩的快速直球砸向他。Steve因為震驚而當機了幾秒。

他打電話去確認電費沒有算錯，檢查了一下沒有被偷電。電話裡毫無感情的客服人員告訴他用電量大增是從這兩個月開始的。Steve抬頭看了一眼掛在頭頂的新冷氣，它靜靜地運轉，一副不要看我與我無關的樣子。他應該要想到的，家裡一天到晚，24個小時，冷氣都沒關過，即使他們要出門，Bucky也會制止他關冷氣，"回來的時候還會是涼的。"Steve雖然覺得用涼這個字來形容他們家裡的室內溫度實在是太客氣了點，但他還是同意了。現在他後悔了，非常後悔。

儘管受到非常大的心靈衝擊，Steve當然沒有拖欠電費，準時去繳了。但他看看存款，那數字顯得非常淒涼。Steve不是愛亂花錢的人，除了生活必需品，他就只買些書和畫畫的用具，還有到處蒐集來自他們那個年代的黑膠唱片。從The Andrews Sisters到Glenn Miller，Frank Sinatra、Bing Crosby、爵士、藍調、合唱團體，所有的歌手，各種曲風，只要他覺得有些熟悉，都在他收藏的範圍。他曾在深夜一邊喝著不管喝多少都不會讓他醉的酒，獨自聽著 I'll never smile again，想到或許他真的不會再像以前那樣笑了。但自從Bucky又回到他的身邊，他的世界又亮了起來。有天晚上當Bucky又躲在他的房間裡的時候，他播了一首Stay As Sweet As You Are，那是當年他們還小的時候，一起躺在Bucky家地板上過夜時，從收音機裡聽過的歌。Bucky從房間裡走了出來，看看那黑膠唱盤，再看看Steve。

"這裡還有好幾張，你可以過來挑你喜歡的聽。"

Bucky翻了翻那些唱片，最後挑了一張Ella Fitzgerald的I'm Just a Jitterbug。他們一起坐在地板上，聽著沙啞輕快的歌聲自花瓣一般的喇叭中流洩而出。"你以前會聽這些音樂跳舞，你還記得嗎？只要你開始跳舞，所有的女孩子都會看著你對你尖叫。"Steve有些落寞地回想，他當初看著Bucky在女孩子們之間來來去去，帶給Steve那種壓抑而苦澀的感覺。

Bucky沒有什麼反應，但他們坐在那裡一整晚把所有的唱片都聽了一遍。

Bucky的到來為Steve的人生重新帶回歡樂與喜悅，也製造許多額外的開銷花費。Steve一點也不介意，.換家具修東西的時候從不抱怨，但這次的電費真的帶給他不少驚嚇。有一天他終於鼓起最大的勇氣，準備要跟Bucky來一場關於節約用電的深度對談。當他一進家門時，看到Bucky躺在沙發上睡著了，遙控器掉在地板上，電視裡有一個比他還要健壯的男子，正在粗聲粗氣地教電視前的每個懶惰鬼如何鍛鍊核心肌群。Steve輕手輕腳走過去，關掉電視。他蹲在Bucky的身邊，看著他睡著的側臉，如此平靜，如此安詳，就好像他不曾去打過仗，沒有斷了一隻手臂，沒有經歷過極端痛苦的洗腦，沒有被當成殺人工具一樣過，他就只是一個普通平凡的帥氣小伙子，在一個熱得連小狗都不願意動的下午，睡一場懶懶的午覺。Steve輕輕把黏在他臉上的頭髮往旁邊撥開，他有挺直的鼻樑，微翹的雙唇，迷人的大眼睛閉上休息著，這是Steve以前趁Bucky睡著時仔仔細細觀察過的臉，他熟悉他臉的每一個線條，每一個轉彎處，每一塊起伏，他把這張臉畫在紙上無數次。他永遠都不想再失去這張臉。

Steve決定不要跟他講電費的事了，Bucky受過太多苦了，吹點冷氣也不算什麼。他反而怪自己怎麼這麼小氣。

Steve開始想著做額外工作增加收入。這次繳得出電費，下次就沒辦法了。他無意間將這項訊息透露給Clint知道，然後很快的整個神盾局的人都知道了，儘管他堅稱，只告訴過Natasha一個人，但消息甚至傳到阿斯加德。當Thor帶著他招牌的閃耀金髮和笑容，隨著紅披風落在他面前，臉上的表情真摯到近乎是同情，這幾天他碰到的每一個知情人士都帶著這樣的表情看他。

"Steve吾友，讓Thor來協助你度過眼前難關吧，金錢於我遠不及我們的友情重要。"

Steve被他的友好感動，但還是拒絕了，而且還得有禮但堅定的拒絕三次之後，Thor才明白他真的不需要他的幫忙而不是假裝客氣一下而已。對一個皇室成員來說，電費或許根本就是零用錢而已，但Steve認為照顧Bucky是他的責任，是他心甘情願承受的，他不想找別人幫忙。更何況他很確定電力公司不收阿斯加德的貨幣。

他想工作，但也不知道自己能做什麼。直到Phil Coulson，那個總是一副公務員公事公辦毫無轉圜餘地，但對他卻很友善熱情的探員，對他提出建議，說他可以去畫畫賺錢。Phil Coulson以一種專業而不容質疑的態度分析，以Steve的畫風，他可以去畫些報紙上的那種時事諷刺漫畫，可惜Steve對時事的了解並不深刻，也缺乏諷刺的能力。最後他去投稿，小兵和冬冬，兩個從小一起長大的男孩，因為一次捉迷藏探險遊戲，不小心闖入一個新奇的世界。他投了幾家，最後是知名度沒那麼好但刊出的漫畫水準還不錯的漫畫周刊採用了他的投稿。小兵和冬冬的故事推出後反應還不錯，但才剛開始幾期，還需要觀察市場反應。所以Steve真的需要在截稿日之前準時交稿，否則一個還沒有太深厚讀者基礎的新人很容易失去機會。

距離截稿日，還有23個小時又50分鐘。今天天氣很好，陽光明媚，Steve刷牙洗臉出來之後站在門口伸個懶腰，看一眼被陽光灑滿的客廳。天啊，昨天他回來的時候沒有發現，但家裡因為他出差的關係其實已經好幾天沒整理了。他特地把垃圾桶放在Bucky習慣坐的那一邊，已經滿出來了；疊在地上的書和報紙；桌上的灰塵；玻璃有點霧霧的；洗衣籃裡堆滿髒衣服。Steve絕對沒有潔癖，但經過這幾個月的家務事訓練，這樣的環境讓他有想要立刻拿出吸塵器和抹布的衝動。然後他又想起昨晚匆忙跑回來，根本還沒有做任務匯報。而且還沒有出門購物。

冷靜，Steve，你一定要冷靜下來。Steve告訴自己。事有輕重緩急，家裡雖髒，但還可以忍受，還有乾淨的衣服穿，任務匯報可以用視訊解決。家裡的電腦和視訊裝備都是Coulson親自跑到他家裝設的，他用和藹的態度和無比的耐心，一步一步教Steve如何使用。但是飲料不會自己跑到冰箱裡來，所以他還是要趁Bucky起床以前出門採買。

有鑑於他的感冒快要發作，所以他還是決定要吃早餐補充營養。Bucky八成不到中午不會起床，他自己的話兩片吐司就能解決。然後他聽到Bucky房間裡傳來鬧鐘的聲音，接著他聽到重物捶打的一聲，鬧鐘停了，大概永遠也不會再走了。Bucky打開房門走出來，睡眼惺忪晃進浴室。

"Buck，你這麼早起來幹嘛？"Steve隔著浴室門問，只聽到嘩啦嘩啦的流水聲。"你要吃早餐嗎？"

他沒有回答，但Steve還是決定不能只用吐司打發他。Bucky喜歡吃炒蛋加胡椒粉，炒蛋不要太熟，但吐司和培根要焦一點，還要搭配水果。這會花掉更多時間，還有油膩的煎鍋會在那裡等著Steve去洗。Steve嘆口氣走進廚房，準備打開冰箱拿出雞蛋，然後他看到冰箱和櫃子中間躲著一個紙箱。Steve把它拖出來，一個沉甸甸的方盒，上面有貨運單，收貨人是Steve Rogers，已經打開過了。Steve拿出裡面的東西，那是一台食物調理機。

Steve想了一下，他很肯定自己沒有買過這個玩意。也不太可能是Bucky買的，他買食物調理機要做什麼？難道是自己年紀大了記性變差了忘記有買嗎？他很努力回想，再次確定自己沒買過。寄件日期是兩天前，也就是他出差在外的時候。Steve左想右想還是無法想通這東西到底為什麼會出現在廚房裡。然後門鈴響了。

不要是現在。Steve呻吟著把食物調理機先塞回去，再去開門。Sharon站在門口，手上拿著兩杯星巴克咖啡。

"早啊，Steve，我就想你是早起的人。"Sharon對他笑一笑，把一杯咖啡遞給他，"今天星巴克有特價，我一時衝動就買了兩杯，可是也喝不完，所以我想大概會有另一個早起的人想喝。"

"啊，謝謝。"Steve僵硬地接過咖啡。他們約會過一次，就一次，Natasha幾乎是拿著槍逼他打電話的。他們一起去吃晚飯，看了一部愛情電影，之後Steve送她回家，在她家門口吻了她一下。然後他收到消息說冬兵出現在布拉格，他立刻就趕搭飛機追了過去，忘了約下一次或是之後的所有約會。

"好吧，這藉口很爛。"Sharon有點尷尬地撇了撇嘴，"其實是Natasha叫我過來的，下個禮拜局裡要辦烤肉會，家屬日，你要來嗎？你可以帶家屬。或者是可以過來多認識一些人，找個更合適的約會對象什麼的。"Sharon的表情讓Steve有些愧疚。

"烤肉會是在白天吧？那我......."Steve突然感到寒意，不是來自屋裡的冷氣，而是朝他直射而來的冰冷殺意，一隻小鹿被獅群盯上的時候八成也會有這種感覺。他回過頭去，Bucky站在浴室門口，頭髮濕濕的，嘴角抿得非常緊，眼神銳利能殺死Steve一百次。他轉身回去房間，房門被超過必要的力氣狠狠關上，Steve能聽見門板裂開的聲音。待辦事項又多了一件。

"烤肉會的事讓我想想再答覆你吧好嗎？"Steve感到大事不妙，雖然他不知道Bucky為什麼像是生氣的樣子。送走Sharon之後他打了個電話給Natasha。

"為什麼要叫Sharon親自來啊？Bucky好像不喜歡家裡有陌生人。"

"親愛的，我要製造點競爭意識，不進不退的我看了很煩。"電話傳來Natasha懶洋洋的聲音，"今天真是好熱啊你不覺得嗎。"

"住在這裡我不覺得。還有什麼競爭意識啊？"

"不是製造給你的。"

"我一個字也不懂你在說什麼。"

"我沒指望你懂。"

Steve的頭越來越痛了。"先不要管這個了。你做任務匯報了沒？我想起來我還沒做，我可以用......"

"我都搞定了，你不用管這個。"

"謝謝你。"Steve暫時鬆了一口氣。"外頭沒什麼事吧？"雖然Steve嚷嚷不管怎樣都不會出勤，但萬一這個世界需要他的時候他知道自己還是會抄起盾牌衝出去。

"什麼事都沒有，你就專心畫畫吧。你有一隻伙食費挺高的大貓要養。"

Steven又謝過她之後掛了電話。不知道為什麼，他覺得有必要去向Bucky解釋一下，或者道個歉請求他的原諒，雖然說他不懂自己到底了做錯什麼。Bucky從房裡走出來，穿了黑色上衣和小皮外套，黑色的軍用長褲和軍靴，他看起來像是要出門一樣，因為他在家裡一般來說只穿T-shirt和運動褲，比較通風。

"今天這麼熱你要出去？"Steve很驚訝。Bucky瞪了他一眼，餘怒未消的樣子(到底為什麼？)，然後把梳子遞給他之後找了張椅子坐下來。Steve戰戰兢兢地幫他梳頭髮，綁起小馬尾。Bucky站起來說，"一起去買東西。"

買東西的話只要下樓，往旁邊走個一分鐘就有一家小型超市了。Steve打算用最快的速度跑過去，先買能讓Bucky喝一天的飲料，再趕回來，就可以開始趕稿了，所以他不明白Bucky這樣全副武裝的是為什麼。不過，只要Bucky肯出門他就很開心了，就算只走一分鐘也好。

"回來再吃早餐嗎？"Steve問。Bucky沒說話，只是把桌上那杯第二杯有打折的星巴克咖啡扔進水槽裡。

喔。Steve好像有點懂了。他不能接受太熱的飲料出現在身邊吧，他心想，但不確定。

當他們站在樓下的時候，Bucky因為陽光而瞇起了眼睛，看得出來他很想轉身回到公寓裡去。"忍耐一下，只要花一點點時間而已。"Steve安撫他。

他正要帶著Bucky往超市的方向去，Bucky突然緊緊拽著他的手，把他往另一個方向拖行。

"超市在那個方向！你要去哪裡啊？"

"買東西啊。"

待續


	3. Chapter 3

3\. 約會或不約會，這是一個問題

當Steve的身高還只到Bucky的耳朵那時候，他常常想著，希望有一天能與Bucky併肩而行。他想要一轉頭就看到Bucky笑成彎月形的眼睛，而不是總仰望著他。這個願望現在實現了。陽光燦爛，灑滿紐約繁華的街頭，他和Bucky肩併著肩，手牽著手(Steve忍不住臉紅了)，無視於路人的眼光，走在人來人往的街道上。如果Bucky不是重重踩著殺氣騰騰的步伐緊扯著Steve的手將他往前拖行就好了。迎面而來的行人看見Bucky板著臉目露兇光的樣子紛紛走避，深恐Bucky會撞倒他們直接踩踏過去。他們為了紅綠燈停下來的時候Steve忍不住問，"我們到底要去哪裡？"

"快到了。"

"我會跟你去，所以你也不需要......"一直抓著我的手不放，Steve在Bucky轉過來等他接著說下去的時候硬生生把後半句吞下去，因為他太想一直被Bucky抓著手了。"......走得這麼急。"

"怕趕不上時間。"

Steve疑惑地看著Bucky。Bucky一天到晚窩在家裡，窩在那張舒適沙發正對著電視的那個位置上，要是在他屁股下擺幾顆蛋，八成能給他孵出小雞來。什麼時候他有了想去的地方？去那裡要做什麼還得趕上時間？

一過轉角，Steve就看到路邊立著一家連鎖大賣場的招牌，寬矮的建築盤踞在停車場後。Bucky拖著Steve走到離大門最近的一輛車前停下，還沒到開門營業的時間，門口已經擠了一小群人，伸長脖子往裡頭瞧。

"呃......"

"我們現在在這裡。"Bucky拉了一下Steve袖子讓他把注意力轉過來。Bucky把一張手繪的圖紙攤在汽車引擎蓋上，那看起來是一張平面圖。他用手指在平面圖上的大門一點，"這裡有15條橫向的走道，3條直向的，大部分的人一進去一定......"

"wow等一下等一下！"Steve舉起手來制止他繼續講下去。Bucky正在講話，遠超過一句，遠超過10個字，而且還在制訂作戰計畫之類的事情。Steve想起當初他們在歐洲的戰地，也常常這樣，在吉普車的引擎蓋上，拿著指南針攤開地圖，和他的咆嘯突擊隊一起討論著如何找到突破點攻入九頭蛇的基地。但現在？Steve完全摸不照頭緒，對於Bucky突然的轉變一時沒有反應過來。"我們現在到底要做什麼？這是什麼？這家賣場的平面圖嗎？你怎麼會有這個？"

"我畫的。"Bucky輕描淡寫的說，絲毫沒有意願解釋除了晚上出去運動之外基本上足不出戶的他如何有辦法畫出這張圖的。然後他的目光又回到圖上，"大部分的人一進去一定會衝向最中間這條走道，因為它最寬，很快就可以到手扶梯，但是這樣所有的人就都會擠在那裡因此拖慢了速度。我們可以從這一條走道繞過去超越他們，我們速度比較快，繞一點路也沒關係。你有聽到我說的話嗎？"

Steve有聽到，但不能相信，他呆呆的張開嘴想說些什麼，又闔上。"有我有聽到。"

Bucky看了他一眼，對他的不進入狀況有些不滿。"我們的目標在2樓。"他把圖翻了面，秀出另一個樓層的平面圖。一排排的走道，靠近應該是收銀機的地方，有兩個地方被畫了叉叉。Bucky點了其中一個，"蘋果汁在這裡，冰淇淋在這裡。如果我們到了手扶梯，已經有人在上面的話，我們就從另一邊往下的手扶梯逆向衝上去，絕對沒有人會去走那裡的。"

"蘋果汁和冰淇淋？"

"蘋果汁第二件五折，芒果冰淇淋買一送一。"Bucky突然稍微提高音量，"芒果的！"

"......你就是為了這個特地撥了鬧鐘早起？"

"嗯。限量的晚來就沒了。"

"你怎麼知道這兩個東西在特價？還有平面圖呢？"

"夾報廣告。昨天我先來觀察地形。"Bucky把圖又翻過去想了想，"我覺得我們可以把這個貨架推倒，讓它擋住其他人的路。"他握緊了他強而有力的金屬拳頭。

"什麼...什麼推倒貨架？不行！不行推倒貨架！這樣會害那些民眾受傷的！"

"那把這個展示櫃推到走道中間呢？"

"他們會撞上的！Bucky他們是平民百姓！一群老人和家庭主婦！"

Bucky嘖了一聲妥協了。"好吧。"

他不再講話，往後靠著車子，雙眼緊盯賣場大門。他現在就像準備出任務前的冬兵，神情警戒而專注，彷彿他們等一下是要攻進哪個敵人的軍營，伏擊某個將軍或恐怖分子，而不是蘋果汁和芒果冰淇淋。雖然之前Clint和Natasha都用貓來形容過Bucky，但直到現在Steve才覺得他們有道理。Steve很小的時候養過一隻貓，又長又白的毛讓牠看起來不知怎麼的有種高貴的感覺。有時候牠會坐在窗邊，對於Steve殷切的叫喚愛理不理，有時候又會突然跳進Steve的懷裡用眼神命令他撫摸牠，有時候一出去就半天不見貓影。Steve總覺得那隻貓神秘得令人著迷，現在的Bucky就給他這種感覺。當他在家的時候Bucky就是家裡蹲，懶洋洋的，愛理不理的，但當他不在家的時候呢？為了特價品跑到大賣場來觀察地形、制定計畫，這些都是Steve不可想像的。誰知道Bucky自己在家的時候都在做什麼？搞不好他還會穿著圍裙下廚織毛線唱卡拉ok只是Steve不知道而已，畢竟他就不知道Bucky會去注意果汁和冰淇淋有沒有打折啊！但Bucky看起來就如之前一樣冷靜淡漠，完全不覺得自己現在出現在這裡有什麼好大驚小怪的。

Steve的頭暈沒有因為出來曬太陽而比較好，室內外溫差過大似乎讓他開始要流鼻水了。Bucky拉拉領口，天氣太熱了，為了遮住金屬手臂不得不穿的外套對他來說成了折磨，讓他盯著賣場大門的眼神更尖銳了。Steve能讀出他有多麼想要回家吹冷氣喝飲料吃冰，但為了第二件五折的蘋果汁，和買一送一的芒果冰淇淋，他努力忍耐。冰淇淋是Bucky除了冷飲以外另一個為之著迷的東西。除了它能帶來自身體裡散發出的冰涼，Steve認為這也是冬兵和過去Bucky的一種相互呼應。當他們小的時候，放學後在藥局的汽水機吧檯，為自己和心儀的女孩點一杯上面有冰淇淋的汽水，兩個人耳鬢廝磨卿卿我我，是當時青少年流行又消費得起的休閒活動。就算不是他心儀的女孩，Bucky也常帶著Steve到藥局去點杯飲料，消磨時光，天南地北的胡扯，或是對每個踏進藥局的年輕女孩露出他招牌的壞壞笑容，通常這能讓他贏得女孩們咯咯笑，或是一個約會。Steve在這種時候通常只能呆坐在一旁，在Bucky轉過來對他眨眼的時候回給他一個讚許的表情。沒人能拒絕Bucky，他那充滿自信，略帶挑逗，有時又顯得天真的樣子，永遠都那麼吸引人，永遠都那麼吸引Steve。戰爭爆發後各項物資都呈現吃緊的狀態，冰淇淋的原料成了需要管控和配給的珍貴物品，一般人不容易吃到。當他們上了戰場，當Bucky從過去散發那輕快愉悅氣味的年輕人成了殺人也面不改色的出色狙擊手，冰淇淋還是能讓當初那個活潑的大男孩甦醒過來。大兵們愛死吃冰淇淋，那是他們在人間煉獄裡少數的安慰。戰鬥機飛行員將冰淇淋原料放進以風力驅動攪拌棒的攪拌桶裡掛在機翼下升空一趟自製冰淇淋(還接受客訂)，還有軍方蓋在南太平洋上的冰淇淋工廠，和海上冰淇淋店。每次有冷凍駁船過來的消息，總是能讓包括Bucky在內的所有大兵們期待不已，是僅次於美女勞軍團最受大家歡迎的。身為美國隊長，有時候會有特殊待遇，單獨的營房，多一份配給，Steve總會拒絕。當他知道自己可以多分配到一盒冰淇淋的時候他猶豫了一下，最後還是排了一小時的隊，只拿了和大家一樣的份量，然後把自己的分給Bucky。他也喜歡冰淇淋，但他更喜歡看到Bucky吃冰淇淋時那種單純的，帶著大大笑容的開朗表情。而Bucky總會把冰淇淋還給他，說這要兩個人一起吃才好吃。

很多年以後，當Steve醒來在陌生的時代，他有些感傷地注意到，現在要買到冰淇淋是如何容易。現在的冰淇淋不是什麼稀有的點心了，種類也比當初多出非常多，有某些口味的冰淇淋他更是連嘗試都不想，雖然吃起來比過去更綿細可口，但Steve卻不覺得現在的冰淇淋比過去更吸引自己，因為Bucky說的沒錯，冰淇淋要兩個人一起吃才好吃，而能夠與Steve分享的人已經不在了。直到他的Bucky回來，他們搬到紐約之後，Steve帶Bucky到一家冰淇淋專賣店去。面對冷凍櫃裡花花綠綠各式各樣口味的冰淇淋，Bucky看起來頗為震驚，也有些不知所措，對於要挑選那一種口味感到無比困難，就好像他正在抉擇要不要發射核彈一樣。最後Steve非常大手筆的讓Bucky每種口味都嘗嘗，可他還是挑了當初他們最常吃的香草口味。從此Steve的購物清單上便一直都列著冰淇淋，當作是生活必需品一樣。芒果口味是Bucky的新歡，第一次吃的時候他的表情沒有太大變化，但眼睛睜大了。Steve記下他的反應，常常買芒果口味的冰淇淋回家。

"你要去烤肉會嗎？"Bucky突然問。

"什麼烤肉會？"Steve一時反應不過來，然後他想到Sharon剛剛才提到局裡下周辦烤肉會的事，"要看時間吧。"

"但你想去吧？"

Steve根本沒把烤肉會放在心上，Bucky反而提起了，這讓他感到有些奇怪。不過今天的Bucky就像切換到和平常不一樣的頻道上了，那差異根本就是宗教台和旅遊生活頻道一樣的巨大，所以Steve還在努力趕上。"我......"

賣場的大門緩緩打開了，Bucky直起身子，拉著Steve的袖子往入口前進。”呃，要推推車嗎？”Steve問。

“不要，推推車速度會變慢。提籃子。”

“好吧。”Steve仍然覺得這整件事情很荒謬，跟一大堆老人和家庭主婦爭奪特價商品似乎並不太像是美國隊長和冬日戰士會做的事，就好像他們不小心踏入某種卡夫卡式的超現實場景(先別說美國隊長和冬日士兵這兩個人本身就有多超現實)，但Bucky似乎帶著非要完成任務不可的決心往目標前進，所以儘管感覺很奇怪，Steve還是奉陪。Bucky過去的幾十年都過著沒有自己意識的生活，他不能選擇自己想要做什麼不做什麼，他只服從命令。Steve絕不會命令他，絕不，現在難得他對某件看電視以外的事情表現出興趣，就算這事再怎麽怪異，Steve也會陪著他。

Steve原本覺得人們會在商店裡奔跑搶東西只會發生在戰爭或大災難的時候，或是俗稱黑色星期五的大折扣日(Steve在電視上看過大家在黑色星期五為了一件特價衣服大打出手的畫面，又是另一條令他目瞪口呆的新世紀風格新聞)，今天和他們一起出現在這裡的人們再次更新他的觀念。當賣場大門一打開，這些競爭者便開始往手扶梯的方向衝過去，就好像有人在起跑線鳴槍一樣。Steve和Bucky沒有和第一波進攻搶灘的顧客擠在一起，他們的優勢在於速度。他們各拿兩個籃子，避開大家都在爭相恐後推擠前進的最中間走道。他們跑上空無一人的旁邊走道，沒有碰到任何障礙向前狂奔。等他們衝到轉角的手扶梯時，第一個進門的顧客已經踩在往上的手扶梯上，他們立刻踏上旁邊方向往下的手扶梯，在另一邊的顧客看到氣得跳腳的驚呼聲中衝上二樓。他們閃過走道中間的特價品花車，還有疊成金字塔樣式的罐頭和衛生紙堆，繞過一排又一排的貨架，跳過低矮的冷凍櫃，在目標面前剎車。他們動作很快，當第一個顧客氣喘吁吁地跑過來時，貨架上的蘋果汁和芒果冰淇淋有半數都裝在他們的籃子裡了，Bucky還瞪了一個試圖把手伸進他的籃子裡的婦人，把她嚇得往後一站。再晚一點的人恐怕要空手而歸，他們失望不滿地抱怨著，這讓Steve看到Bucky臉上出現一個小小的得意微笑。Steve太懷念和Bucky並肩作戰的日子了，即使他們的任務只是特價商品而已，都帶給Steve熟悉的愉悅感覺。

結帳的時候Steve發現自己沒有帶夠現金，因為他本來就只打算買個一天份的冷飲而已。Bucky把手伸進Steve的皮夾裡抽出他的信用卡交給收銀員，然後熟練地在電子板上簽下Steve Rogers的名字，那個筆跡和Steve親自簽在信用卡上的簽名一模一樣。Steve再次驚訝於他的動作，他已經數不清這是今天Bucky第幾次讓他驚訝了。他有些懷疑，覺得或許這不是Bucky第一次刷卡買東西。Steve把自己的Debit卡給了Bucky，他只要輸入密碼就可以結帳，不用簽名也能購物，款項會從Steve的帳戶裡直接扣掉。Steve則很少用他的信用卡，和Debit卡一起擺在抽屜裡，因為儘管刷卡很方便，他內心那個來自40年代的老傢伙仍然比較喜歡用現金付帳。雖然沒看到過信用卡帳單上出現陌生的消費明細，但看Bucky偽造文書如此得心應手的樣子大概他也用信用卡買過東西。然後那台不知從何而來的食物調理機就這樣跳入Steve的腦海裡。啊哈。

Steve走在Bucky的身邊，兩手提著裝滿戰利品的袋子，而Bucky手上只拿著一隻剛剛在路邊買的霜淇淋，小口舔著，享受每一口。無論今天他們出門的時候是Sharon的咖啡或是什麼其他的原因令他不高興，現在他的壞心情似乎都隨風飛走了。如果每次都能讓他心情這麼好，Steve願意天天陪他來跟家庭主婦搶東西。更何況，Steve很快算了一下，這樣的確省了不少錢，或許以後他也該開始注意夾報廣告。Bucky腳步輕快，甚至把霜淇淋推到Steve的鼻子下，讓他舔一口。Bucky這個舉動令Steve心中悸動不已，那麼可愛，那麼像他的Bucky，讓Steve差點忘了他還是要好好跟Bucky聊一下關於那台見鬼的食物調理機的問題。比起Bucky為什麼要買，他是不是染上亂買東西的壞習慣更讓Steve擔憂，因為他們已經搖搖欲墜的財務狀況實在經不起這樣的打擊。

等他們終於回到有如位處阿拉斯加的公寓時，Bucky已經迫不急待脫下外套往沙發一扔，再快速拔下他厚重的軍靴隨便丟在地上，然後很快打開電視。Steve想辦法將食物全塞進冰箱，收拾滿出來的垃圾，再撿起Bucky亂丟的外套和鞋子擺好。他幫Bucky倒了一杯果汁遞給他，想盡量裝出輕鬆的口氣。"Bucky，你知道廚房裡面那個食物調理機是怎麼回事嗎？"

Bucky接過果汁，眼光黏在電視上的拳擊比賽，"那個不是我買的。"

所以他是知道家裡有那個東西的，但Steve沒想到他會否認，可是他看起來也不像在說謊。而且，他說"那個不是他買的"，那他買的是哪個？Steve環顧四周，沒看見多出來的東西。

Steve還想追問，Bucky打斷他，"你不是還要趕稿？"

哈，一整個早上被這樣攪和，Steve差點忘了明天的截稿日才是最重要的了。時鐘滴答滴答響，Steve悲傷地發現距離截稿時間只剩下21個小時了。"好吧，等我畫完我們再談。"

Steve終於可以在桌子前坐下開始工作。對於小兵和冬冬的故事，他一直都有個方向，只要把他腦海裡演練過的情節畫出來就好了。他的故事，不用說當然是基於他和Bucky的經歷去改編的，雜誌社每期都會送給他幾本，他都收在客廳的書櫃裡，Bucky如果想看他隨時都能拿到。但就算Bucky有看過，他也沒有表示什麼。Steve用之前已經和Hartman先生討論好的劇情大綱，開始畫分鏡，一但他開始專心，進度就很順利前進，除了鼻水比較惱人，頭有些沉重，沒有碰到其他障礙，他開始覺得自己可以畫得完，只要下午繼續保持風平浪靜就好，直到Bucky槌了他的門兩下才打斷他。他一開門就聞到食物的味道，Bucky已經叫了外賣，這算稀奇，因為通常Steve在家的時候不管是下廚還是打電話叫外賣都是他包辦的。

"剛好我餓了，我還沒吃早餐咧。"Steve一邊吸著鼻子不讓鼻水掉下來，一邊看Bucky打開餐盒，油膩又香味濃郁的中國菜擺在他面前。"我以為你不喜歡吃中國菜。"

"可是你喜歡。"Bucky的目光自始至終沒有離開電視，端著他的炒飯窩回他的位置。

暖暖的感覺迅速盈滿Steve的胸口。他本來以為Bucky並不在意他的任何事，或是懶得在意。他似乎將Steve全心全意的照顧與陪伴當作是一種不求回報的自我奉獻(Steve的確是如此)，而他也理所當然的接受。他從未表現過感謝之意，或許那是因為他知道，Steve不需要他的感謝，Steve只需要他在他身邊。他能對他予取予求，Steve一句話都不會抱怨。如果Bucky想要他的手臂，Steve會砍下來給他，連眼睛都不眨。他一定知道自己就是這麼重要。但他也知道Steve喜歡吃中國菜。他知道。

"所以你知道我喜歡吃中國菜？"Steve故意問他。

Bucky不打算回答，他又回到今早出門前的省話模式。但Steve已經沒辦法把微笑從臉上趕走。Bucky開始拿著遙控器亂轉台，他停下來讓Steve看一下新聞，正提到前兩天，當Steve在南美洲出差的那個晚上，發生在華爾街一棟金融大樓的爆炸案。當時那家金控公司的高階主管正在開會，歹徒闖入將他們全部殺掉，最後炸了那層樓。當局很快就排除恐怖攻擊，而是將調查重點轉向公司高層與人結怨。奇怪的是，整棟大樓乃至附近數條街的監視器都壞掉了，沒有錄下案發當時的影像。事發數日，NYPD也沒有線索。

"真奇怪，那..."Steve還沒說完，Bcuky很快又轉台，最後他停在ESPN，體育新聞正在重播昨天晚上洋基和紅襪美聯東區冠軍賽第六戰的精彩片段。那個從游擊手身邊歡樂地滾過去的球一再被播放。如果不是這一球，他們今天也不用打第七戰了，洋基可以直接進軍世界大賽。

"今晚的比賽一定很精彩，紅襪如果在洋基主場贏了他們大概也走不出球場了。"Steve和Bucky過去是布魯克林道奇隊的球迷，他們倆一起在收音機前聽轉播，或是親自到艾碧斯球場去看道奇隊比賽的時間不計其數，對被暱稱Dem Bums的球員如數家珍；他們一起經歷電視史上第一次轉播的大聯盟比賽，也就是布魯克林道奇隊與紅人隊的比賽，布魯克林贏了，他們在電視前又叫又跳；他們一起在艾碧斯球場親眼見證布魯克林拿下第一次的國聯冠軍，Bucky從座位上跳起來用力抱住Steve差點撞傷他。不過道奇隊後來去洛杉磯了，Steve慶幸自己當時正在冰塊裡呼呼大睡，沒有親眼見到這個悲劇。沒有布魯克林道奇隊的紐約對Steve而言再也不一樣了，但棒球仍然是很棒的運動，而雖然他不喜歡洋基隊財大氣粗灑錢買大牌球員的做法，再加上當年布魯克林的世界大賽冠軍也是被洋基給搶走的這舊恨他還念念不忘，但他也不得不承認，看洋基隊打球確實過癮。更別說今晚的第七戰他們要迎戰的是世仇紅襪隊，兩邊實力都非常強，而且都非常不想輸，今天他們一定會使出全力。

"你想看嗎？"Bucky把空餐盒丟在桌上。

"當然，誰不想？"Steve把空餐盒拿過來扔進垃圾筒裡。你丟我撿的動作因為多次進行所以流暢而充滿默契。

"不怕畫不完嗎？"

"目前進度還好，應該可以畫完吧。"Steve開始計劃，如果他可以在下午完成所有的草稿和描線，然後還把超過一半的圖都做好效果和修正，這樣或許他還有時間可以和Bucky一起坐下看電視轉播，然後把剩下的畫都收尾檢查好，就可以早點上床睡覺。他太累了，加上感冒，很想好好休息。"不過晚上不可以去運動喔。"

"哦。"

Bucky還在盯著一場場nice play的重播，Steve突然很想念當初他們一起在球場看比賽的日子。去現場看比賽的Bucky總是特別興奮，蹦蹦跳跳就像小孩子一樣，分析戰術頭頭是道，巴不得把教練踢走自己下場調度。"嘿，改天我們再一起去看球好不好？就像我們以前常做的那樣。買個爆米花和啤酒，大叫個兩三個小時。"Steve坐的離他近一點。Bucky已經把頭髮放下來了，它們掉在他的臉頰旁，Steve忍不住伸手去把那些頭髮撥到他的耳後。Bucky轉過來面對他，沒有閃躲他的碰觸。他們的臉貼得很近，Bucky的雙唇鮮紅，Steve幻想過無數次親吻他的唇是什麼感覺。現在Bucky的唇近在眼前，近得Steve必須用盡全身力氣去克制才沒有做出可能害自己被金屬手臂掐死的事。

Bucky很輕很輕的回答，"好。"然後他又轉過頭去看電視。

Steve終於從那宛如被魔法迷惑的時刻中清醒過來。他突然覺得自己沒辦法跟Bucky繼續坐在一張椅子上了，否則他恐怕會失控，然後Bucky會用他的金屬手臂抓住他的脖子把他扔出窗外。他很快把東西收拾一下，宣布他要繼續回房間閉關畫畫。Bucky沒有理他，眼睛盯在電視裡接飛盤的黃金獵犬上。Steve夾著尾巴溜進房間。

Steve很快恢復理智。不管他對Bucky有多少足以讓他忍出病來的情愫，現在最重要的事情是截稿時間快到了，剩下不到18個小時。接著剛剛的進度，Steve繼續畫草圖，用透寫台在新的稿紙上上墨線。工作很順利，Steve甚至覺得進度有些超前。然後他接到Hartman先生的電話。

"希望你有火燒屁股一樣的在趕稿。"

"還滿順利的，應該沒有問題。

"我不接受應該沒有問題，我要聽到的是絕對沒有問題，士兵！"

"絕對沒有問題。"Hartman先生說他沒有加入過軍隊，家裡也不是軍人世家，所以也不知道他這士官長式的說話風格從何而來，大概這樣可以讓漫畫家們乖乖交稿吧，反正Steve已經習慣了。

"好，明天早上8點我會準時出現在你家門口。這兩天雜誌社有收到其他出版社的電話，他們說在網路上看到你畫的插畫，和小兵與冬冬不一樣的，他們很喜歡，想要跟你談出書的事。"

"網路？我沒有把畫放到網路上。"Steve對網路有種敬而遠之的感覺。的確網路非常方便，但自從他在網路上看到自己和咆嘯突擊隊被畫成，在做奇怪的事情，在做當初他們絕對沒有做過的事情之後，除了查資料，他就很少上網了。

雖然一肚子疑問，但Steve掛掉電話之後還是繼續工作。房門外只有隱約傳來電視的聲音，Steve在想等一下出去看看Bucky是不是又在沙發上睡著了，幫他關掉電視。然後他聽到有人按門鈴。正當他想站起來去開門，他聽到有人在說話，是Bucky開的門嗎？

Steve從房間裡出來之後看到一個龐然大物擺在他們原本就不大的客廳裡，那是一張按摩椅。兩個貨運人員幫忙把按摩椅放好之後，拿出一張簽收單給Bucky，等Bucky刷刷刷的簽完交給他們之後就離開。

"Bucky.....這個..."Steve看看按摩椅，再看看Bucky，他指著那張巨大的椅子，"這是什麼東西？"

"按摩椅。"Bucky看了他一眼，彷彿他的問題很奇怪。他拿起說明書，"服貼背部按摩升級，包覆腿部按摩，腳底滾輪設計。"

Steve覺得頭很痛，很想去躺下，他揉揉自己的太陽穴。"我知道這是按摩椅，可是它怎麼會出現在我們家呢？是你買的嗎？你買這個做什麼？這東西很貴！"然後門鈴又響了。"有完沒完！"Steve帶著怒氣去開門，結果是Sam。

"你只要請我喝一杯就好了，Cap，其實以這個任務的困難度來說你應該要請我喝一整個酒吧的啤酒，但誰叫我們是好兄弟呢？"Sam帶著得意的笑容大步走進來，"嗨冬兵，喔哇你們家竟然有按摩椅，真好啊，在上面躺一躺能消除一整天的疲勞啊。"

"Sam，有什麼事嗎？"

"有什麼事？你竟然這樣問我。"Sam從口袋裡拿出兩張票交給Steve，"要不是我女朋友Lisa的哥哥的大學同學在洋基隊公關部工作，鬼才拿得到今天晚上的票。不過美國隊長需要我的幫忙，我當然想辦法幫你拿到，我就是這麼好的兄弟。"

"洋基的票？"兩張球票上印著今天晚上的日期和時間，而且位置不錯，在右外野。Steve打了一個冷顫，"這兩張票多少錢？"

Sam給他一個超乎意料之外的價錢，Steve瞪大眼睛。"基襪大戰，還是第七戰，大家早就搶到頭破血流了。"Steve覺得自己得趕快扶著什麼東西，不然他就要暈倒了。按摩椅加上這兩張很昂貴的票，就算這個月領到稿費也不夠。他看向Bucky，對方對他的反應似乎有些茫然。

"Bucky，是你叫Sam幫你買票的嗎？"

Bucky點點頭。"用你的名字傳簡訊。"

"那按摩椅呢？在哪裡買的？刷卡買的嗎？"

Bucky還是點頭。"電視購物頻道。"

"wow，現在有什麼不對嗎？"Sam終於察覺氣氛不對。

"因為你想看比賽所以才叫Sam幫忙的嗎？"Steve很努力控制自己不要發火。他知道自己對Bucky過度保護，非常小心翼翼地待他，他知道大家在背後開他玩笑說他是保母隊長。但其實他很想要偶爾可以對Bucky大吼大叫，然後他也對自己吼回來，他們可以打一架，打完之後就重修舊好。但現在不行，還不行。他仍然不懂現在的Bucky到底恢復到什麼程度，他不知道用什麼樣的態度才不會把他又趕進冬兵的殼裡。他不想冒險。

"是你說想看的。"Bucky聲音小小的但很清楚。"想進球場看。"

"可是今晚我要趕稿。"

"是你自己說畫得完的。"

"那按摩椅呢？你很需要『消除一整天的疲勞』嗎？需要買按摩椅回來？"

"你看起來很需要。"

"噢。"Sam說。"這是禮物。"

Bucky皺著眉頭，看起來......很可憐。Steve寧可Bucky怒氣沖沖，也不要他用這種可憐的、不知道自己做錯什麼的表情看著他，就好像Steve無緣無故踹他一腳，或是殺了他的狗一樣。Steve巴不得現在手邊有個磚頭，那他就可以拿來從自己頭上敲下去。這是禮物，這是Bucky送他的禮物，雖然這是用Steve的錢買的，但這是Bucky送給他的禮物。因為Steve說想去看球賽，所以他找Sam幫他買票；因為Steve每天回家都很累，所以他幫他買按摩椅。Bucky在關心他，這是他回來以後的第一次，第一次對Steve表達如此拐彎抹角的關心。Bucky是在乎他的，他在乎他，然後Steve竟然為了這個跟他生氣。

"嘿Cap，你不用擔心門票的錢，"Sam拍拍他的肩膀，"洋基隊很高興美國隊長去看他們的比賽，這票是他們招待你的，不用錢的。"Sam對他使了個眼色，頭往Bucky的方向擺了擺。

"呃Bucky，"Steve走向他，Bucky現在用斜眼看著他。可惡，如果他揍自己一拳能讓他氣消嗎？"聽著，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我竟然沒有發現這是你的禮物就對你發脾氣。我真的真的很抱歉，好嗎？你的禮物是......"

"世上最好的禮物。"Sam完全沒有必要的壓低聲音提醒他。

"......是世上最好的禮物，好嗎？不管是門票還是按摩椅還是食物調理機......"

"那個不是我買的。"Bucky立刻糾正他。

"好，沒有食物調理機。不管是門票還是按摩椅我都很喜歡，謝謝你。我很喜歡，真的。"

Bucky現在轉過來瞪著他，冷若冰霜。"所以你今天會去看比賽嗎？還是你比較想要去烤肉會，『多認識一些人，找個更合適的約會對象』？"

為什麼又是烤肉會？Steve大惑不解。"什麼烤肉會？那跟今天的比賽根本是兩回事啊？"

"Cap，你沒有抓到重點，"Sam又插播，"約會對象，約會！"

"我並不想去烤肉會找什麼更好的約會對象！"我想要的一直都只有你，但Steve就是說不出來，有別人在更不可能。"我們今天會去看比賽，好嗎？今天要去看，颳風下雨也要去。"

Bucky又持續瞪了他幾秒，像是想用眼神把他燒出個洞。"那好吧。"然後他又若無其事的坐回老位置看電視。

Sam臨走前對Steve偷偷比個大拇指，"找間好餐廳，別搞砸了。"

Steve立刻衝回房間繼續畫畫，他恨不得自己也有四倍畫畫速度。好，去看球賽，他越畫越用力，比賽了不起到10點11點，大不了我回來熬夜畫完，明天再睡覺也沒有關係。他跟Bucky要一起去看比賽，Steve想到就開心得不得了，因為除了散步和運動，Bucky回來之後他們沒有一起出去玩過。沒有一起上過酒吧，沒有一起去看過電影，沒有真正放鬆地一起做一件兩個人都喜歡的事。現在他們要一起去看球賽了，Steve一邊貼網點刮網一邊想，找間好餐廳，約會，約會約會約會。他現在像個即將有第一次約會的15歲青少年一樣興奮又焦慮。我該帶他去哪裡？他會喜歡哪間餐廳？我該穿什麼才不會顯得很老土？我是不是該先去沖個澡刷個牙呢？為什麼要想到刷牙？在期待什麼嗎？Steve簡直無法冷靜下來。Bucky關心我，Bucky要跟我去約會(可以這麼說吧？可以吧？)，截稿日算什麼？感冒也沒關係，沒錢也無所謂，最後的辦法就是真的去當Stark的家事機器人代言人賺廣告費就好了。Tony說他真的在研發家事機器人("因為有時候我會想看到有身體的Jarvis"，Tony說)，以美國隊長過去賣國債績效良好，加上豐富的舞台經驗，一定會是個很棒的代言人的。Steve很快換到下一張繼續作業。Bucky亂花錢不是他的錯，是Steve自己沒有告訴他家裡的財務狀況，怎麼能怪他呢？選在今天去看球賽也不是他的錯，都是紅襪隊不好，怎麼他們就不乖乖的輸掉比賽呢？還有洋基的游擊手，如果他有接住那顆滾地球，立刻回傳本壘，把三壘那個紅襪球員觸殺掉比賽就結束了，哪裡會有第七戰呢？這都得怪他們。重點就是他要和Bucky一起出去玩了，約會！

Natasha打電話來的時候Steve的焦慮爬升到最高點。"現在不要，Natasha。"

"親愛的，我真為你感到驕傲。"Natash的聲音比平常高了點，"看來我送去的競爭意識很有效。總而言之帶他去間好餐廳，第一次約會好好表現。"

"我不知道什麼好餐廳。而且這也不是約會，我們就是...就是看球賽而已。"Steve想的和說的不一樣。

"洋基球場裡面有幾十家餐廳，總能找到一間的，裡面也有很多商店，去逛逛，喜歡棒球的人都會覺得好玩的。"

"好吧，我再去研究一下。"

"Steve，記得上次我要你答應我一件事嗎？叫你打個電話給Sharon那次？"

"我有打啊。然後就這樣了。"

"那你再答應我一件事。"Natasha的聲音變得嚴肅了點。

"什麼事？"

"等你今天送冬兵回家，在他家樓下的時候......"

"他家就是我家，Natasha。"

"好，等你今天送他回他房間的時候，你要親親他。"

"什麼！"

"我要你答應我，你會告訴他你有多喜歡他，你喜歡他喜歡了80年，你喜歡他喜歡到願意為他去死，你要這樣告訴他，然後你要親親他。"

"我才不要答應這種事！"

"你一定要這樣做，我們說好了喔。"

"我才沒有跟你說好什麼事......喂？Natasha？"狡猾的黑寡婦，Steve瞪著自己的電話，Natasha竟然就這樣掛掉電話。

Steve盯著那兩張門票。他開始認真考慮Natasha說的話的可能性。

待續


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 偶像，粉絲，戀人，間諜

事後回想，Steve認為那天晚上的約會一開始的時候可以說是很順利。或許是意識到Bucky也在乎自己，他的感情似乎不是單方面的，這讓Steve比平常稍微勇敢一點，朝那條辨別朋友區和戀人區的界線邁開一小小步。那晚氣氛很好，看得出來不管是球場或是比賽還有Steve都讓Bucky玩得很開心。Steve想，如果照那樣的情況繼續發展下去，他真的有可能在一天的結束之後從Bucky那裡得到一個吻。雖然說後來他確實得到一個了，但完全不是他想像中的場景，完全不是。然後Steve現在還得躺在這病床上，右腳打著石膏，上頭有大概20個來探病的人的簽名和塗鴉。Steve有生以來第一次，和他暗戀了幾十年、視若珍寶的人去約會，最後落得待在醫院裡，試圖用一根吸管伸進石膏裡搔癢的下場。都是因為那群沒有方向感、愛迷路、搞不清楚狀的的路癡中途跑進來攪局的緣故。

***

當Steve終於放下畫筆的時候他感覺不到手腕的痠痛，但他很滿意自己趕進度的成效。只要3個小時，他把畫好的圖紙收攏，剩下的疊在桌上，只要再3個小時他就可以全部處理好，順利趕在截稿日交稿完全沒有問題。等他們看完比賽回來他還有一整晚可以畫圖，熬夜一下子就好了。不過這也讓他開始思考這份打工是否可以繼續下去。自從他開始畫漫畫之後，他的生活就是不斷地被截稿日追趕。雖然這世界並不總是需要被拯救，但Steve還是有夾縫中求生存的感覺。他成了時間管理的大師，這裡擠一點那裡擠一點的挖出時間來畫畫趕稿。他在搖晃的飛機上趕稿，在營地裡用手電筒趕稿，在神盾局的餐廳裡一邊吃飯一邊趕稿，在沉悶的會議中用資料夾做掩護趕稿。總有一天他會趕不上截稿日的，聽說有些大牌作者可以毫無愧疚地放上"作者外出取材本期休刊"這樣的聲明，但Steve的個性不允許自己做這樣的事。雖然他喜歡畫畫，也畫得不錯，但他想或許該找個時間彈性點的工作，考慮到Bucky開始培養亂花錢的壞習慣，這工作的報酬還得更多一點。

但除了當個士兵和畫畫，Steve其實並不知道自己可以做什麼。有時候他會覺得自己孤獨地漂流在這個新世紀的海洋上，沒有方向，也不知道要去哪裡。他對學習新科技沒有問題，生活也順利，交到新朋友，但他是個格格不入的過時之人，這個世界始終不是他的世界，無論他如何努力，從沉睡到甦醒至今已經數年，他有時還是覺得自己像在做夢，等一下夢醒就會發現自己正睡在布魯克林老家的床上。這種局外人的感覺，即使是超級士兵也會難受。不過現在他不是一個人了，另一個過時之人陪伴著他，就算現在的他不是很完整，Steve有信心，他們可以將彼此欠缺的部分填補起來。

現在不是做人生規劃的時候，他有個約會，雖然覺得自己好像有點發燒了，但他不介意。Steve飄飄然的。

他離開房間的時候Bucky正在浴室裡搞得乒乒乓乓的，做出門前的準備，而電視仍開著，一本書攤開來斜斜地擺在桌上。這是Bucky另一個浪費電(換句話說，浪費錢)的不良示範，看書時電視也開著，睡覺時電視也開著。Steve關掉電視，拿起那本書，那是一本在寫關於冷戰時期洗腦案例的紀實報導。這本書令人膽戰心驚，無法想像有那麼多的辦法可以殘忍地摧毀一個人的心智，要折磨一個人甚至不用碰觸到他就能讓他崩潰。在Steve心裡想把Bucky緊緊抱著保護著不讓他再受到任何傷害的那個部分在大叫趕快把這本書藏起來別讓他看別讓他受到刺激，但另一個知道自己得給Bucky一些空間去自我修復的那個部分又強壓下這樣的衝動。Dr. Banner曾經針對這個問題跟他簡單地聊了一下。Bruce在沒有被Hulk取代的時候是個溫和有禮的好好先生，Steve就覺得Bucky還挺喜歡他的，至少和其他的復仇者們比起來，在他身邊比較感覺不到威脅。Tony在研究他的金屬手臂時，如果沒有Steve在一旁，恐怕Bucky連5分鐘都忍受不了他的調侃和說笑。Steve得像哄小孩看牙醫一樣，給他喝飲料，幫他準備點心，播音樂，好讓他從Tony的綿綿不絕的話語攻勢中分心，這時候如果Bruce也在的話Bucky就會放鬆一點。Bucky現在到Stark大廈去做檢查，除了身體狀態，更多的是心理治療和精神分析。他的健康除了怕熱這點以外基本無慮，金屬手臂雖然到現在連Tony都還沒有摸清，無法維修檢查，但也沒有出過問題。Steve擔心的是他的心，他希望能夠更了解他，讓他更開朗，更像以前的Bucky，把自己融入新的社會和人際關係。Bucky把心理醫師當成空氣，沉默地坐完一個小時就走，但他願意對Bruce的話回答幾句。Bruce也會有不是他自己的那個時候，Bucky沒有見過Hulk，但Bruce會比別人更懂。

"就算我不是心理醫生，沒有醫病保密的問題，Bucky在那個房間裡跟我說的話我還是不能告訴任何人。"Bruce耐心地跟Steve解釋，"他知道我不會說才願意跟我聊兩句的，我不想破壞這樣的信任。"

"我只想知道他還好嗎？他有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？他從來不跟我說心裡的話。"與Bucky有關的，只要讓Steve感到無能為力無從著手的部分他都討厭。他想為Bucky擔下一切，任何能夠幫助他的事都好。

Bruce幫Steve倒了杯水，希望他能冷靜下來。"我知道你想幫忙，但我希望你不要過度保護。他的確經歷了很多，但他其實很堅強也很努力，你這樣子反而會給他壓力。"

Steve握著水杯沒有動。"我只是希望他知道，不管發生什麼事，我都會陪著他，我希望他知道我會一直陪他到最後，我答應過他的。"

"你怎麼知道他不知道呢？"Bruce微笑，"他被洗腦了，但他不是笨蛋。相信我，他什麼都知道。他的學習能力非常強，對新世界的生活也沒有適應的問題。他被洗去的不只是記憶，還有做為一個獨立個體的自我認知，這需要時間去......"

"找回來。"

"找回來，或建立一個新的，一個既不是Bucky也不是冬兵的新的自己。這需要時間，也只有他自己能做到。重新社會化的過程也不會這麼快，你要給他空間去完成，有點耐心。你比較需要考慮的是，你可以接受這樣新的他嗎？"

Steve當時覺得Bruce的話有問題。他不覺得自己會無法接受，因為他就是Bucky，雖然跟過去不一樣，他還是Bucky。但他聽進Bruce其他的話，找了一張書籤夾在那本書攤開來的那一頁再闔上。

Steve動手收拾一下客廳，把Bucky沒喝完的飲料冰進冰箱，吃完的冰淇淋空盒丟進垃圾桶。他在沙發上撿到Bucky的手機，那是他們剛搬來紐約時Steve買給他的，還幫他輸入了Steve自己手機裡的每一個聯絡電話。Steve想到剛剛Bucky說他傳簡訊給Sam，不禁感到很好奇他到底傳了什麼。Steve很確定自己是唯一一個給Bucky傳簡訊的人。Bucky從不接電話，傳簡訊給他，傳10封他大概會回一個字，有時候理都不理。Steve對他的已讀不回已經很習慣，就像一開始他不跟他講話一樣，Steve自己還是講得很起勁。Steve常傳簡訊給他，"記得要吃飯"、"別看電視看得太晚要早點睡，黑眼圈越來越重了"、"晚點回來，幫你帶消夜"、"今天碰到一個女人一直纏著我要合照，到最後有點可怕"諸如此類，Bucky一次都沒回過。後來Steve發現，傳些食物的照片比較能吸引他的注意。"來自亞洲的生化武器：榴槤”，他回"想吃"；"這家檸檬蛋糕不錯"，他回"給我帶回來"；"午餐不怎樣"，他回"看得出來"；"想喝什麼口味的果汁牛奶？草莓還是蘋果？"，他回"都要"。Steve沒事的時候不是在趕稿就是握著手機，大家都笑他是高中女生簡訊傳個沒完。

要Bucky溫和有禮地請Sam幫他買票不太可能，Steve想，Sam是他的朋友，他希望Bucky至少不要態度太差。他點開簡訊後有些意外，除了Steve和Sam，還有一個人也跟Bucky傳過短訊，那是Phil Coulson。

Phil Coulson？

Coulson跟Bucky不能算認識。他們在華盛頓和Stark大廈都有碰過面，但沒有交談。Coulson來家裡裝電腦的時候Bucky正忙著看電視裡Anthony Bourdain對一桌子菜邊吃邊唸，連看都沒有看他一眼。他們竟然會傳簡訊？Steve掙扎了1秒鐘要不要侵犯Bucky的隱私權之後立刻點進去。時間是在今天Steve吃完午飯回房間畫畫之後。

Bucky：要兩張今晚基襪的票。

Coulson：我也想要，你有嗎？

Bucky：Steve說想看。STEVE。

Coulson：等我5分鐘。

(4分鐘後)

Coulson：找Sam Wilson，他有認識的人在洋基公關。Stark工業也有VIP包廂。

好吧，這能解釋為什麼Bucky會知道Sam有門路可以弄到票。自從經過Pierce事件之後，神盾局開始有點疑神疑鬼的，對新成員的背景調查做得非常徹底，大概連你奶奶祖傳秘方香料裡的成份都一清二楚。Sam對他們來說默默無名，不可能因為隊長和黑寡婦的一句話就讓他進來，畢竟連Pierce這麼高位置的人都有可能是敵人了，所以他被深入調查，他自己都不知道有多深入。至於Stark企業的包廂被Bucky排除，大概是因為他知道要坐在球場裡和球迷坐在一起才可以真正感受比賽氣氛。但為什麼一開始是找Coulson幫忙？想到Bucky竟然瞞著自己，跟自己以外的人傳簡訊，雖然內容一點可疑也沒有，還是讓Steve覺得胸口悶悶的。但簡訊還沒完，大概半小時前他們又傳了一次。

Coulson：30，這已經很高了。

Bucky：40。想想Steve。

(10分鐘後)

Coulson：好吧。

Steve現在真的是一頭霧水。這是在玩什麼數字遊戲嗎？為什麼要提到自己的名字？他繼續點進Bucky和Sam傳簡訊的內容。

Bucky：要兩張今晚基襪的票。

Sam：呃，你哪位？

Bucky：Barnes。Steve說他想看。

Sam：是冬兵啊，是Cap給你我的電話的吧？今晚的票有點難喔，已經這麼晚了，又是基襪，還第7戰。

Bucky：Steve說只有你可以幫忙。Steve說你是他最信任的夥伴。

Sam：Cap真的這麼說？哇......我去打幾通電話想想辦法。

Steve想到有一天在超市裡突然看到自己的臉被印在一個他根本沒聽過的餅乾盒上，後來神盾局的律師幫他處理了這個肖像權的問題。Steve現在的感覺就跟當初他看到那個餅乾盒的感覺一樣。但是，Bucky不是為了賺錢，他是為了Steve做的，為了Steve。Steve忍不住笑了。

浴室裡的水聲停了，Steve趕緊將電話回復到原來的畫面再放回原位。Bucky從浴室裡走出來，他只穿著浴袍，頭髮滴著水，Steve立刻把簡訊的事忘得一乾二淨。"你會感冒的，像我一樣。"Steve微笑著從衣櫃裡拿出一條大毛巾幫他把頭髮擦乾，然後他們站在鏡子前吹頭髮。Bucky有一顆大頭，以前Steve都會開他玩笑說他的大腦袋能讓對方的狙擊手非常容易瞄準他(所以你千萬要小心，Steve當時在心裡想，千萬要小心)，Bucky則回擊他的大胸能餵飽一整個村子的小孩。Steve的手很溫柔，吹風機嗡嗡嗡地響，Bucky褐色的髮絲在他的手指間亂舞，小水滴濺到鏡子上。他乖乖的，享受Steve的服務。頭髮吹乾了，Steve問他要不要綁起來，他搖搖頭。Steve幫他把頭髮梳好，看到他從鏡子裡看著自己。他刮好鬍子了，眼睛有些濕潤，隨著Steve的目光移動。Bucky聞起來清爽，溼涼，像下過雨的樹林，像清晨的霧，像一個美夢，像愛情。Steve用手順著他的頭髮，情不自禁，在他的後腦輕吻了一下。

Bucky看起來有些驚訝，但他沒有動作。他們在鏡子裡凝視彼此。Bucky的眼睛收窄了，他看起來有點像是在挑釁，像是在說：你敢做更大膽的事嗎？

Steve不敢。他丟下吹風機和梳子衝進浴室，不管自己正在發燒，沖了大約10分鐘的冷水，直到他全身上下包括他的腦子和某個部位所有該冷靜的都冷靜下來。

等到他們終於可以出門的時候，Bucky看起來氣定神閒，好像什麼事都沒發生過一樣，反而是Steve有些緊張兮兮的。他們決定騎哈雷機車出去，這種時候坐車去Bronx，大概會塞在路上塞到比賽結束；地鐵也完全不考慮，因為太多人又是密閉空間實在太熱了，Bucky可能會忍不住大開殺戒。當Bucky坐上後座的時候他很自然地把兩隻手往前伸環抱住Steve，左手輕輕揪著他的衣服，把下巴擱在他的背上，Steve大概屏住呼吸5秒。

他們騎上紐約街頭。儘管白天很熱，紐約的夜晚卻已帶著秋天的涼意。風吹在Steve的臉和胸膛上，但他一點也不覺得冷，因為現在Bucky就坐在他的後座，身體緊貼著他的背，結實的大腿夾著他的，他的兩隻手擺在Steve的肚子上，隔著衣服Steve都能感覺到兩隻手的溫度，溫的和涼的。Bucky在後座一下子看左邊一下子看右邊的把頭轉過來又轉過去，好奇地看著五光十色的街景。最後他選擇把臉頰貼在Steve的背上。老天，Steve真希望能再回去沖個冷水澡。他渾身發燙，不只是因為感冒發燒的關係。

當他們已經能遠遠地看見球場屋頂時，他們在一個路口停下來等紅燈。Steve想拍拍Bucky的手背，讓他看看他們的目的地。"你敢做更大膽的事嗎？"在他腦海裡響著。然後他的手就不想離開了，有了自己的意識似的，握住Bucky貼在Steve肚子上的手。Bucky彎了彎自己的手指，輕輕回握。Steve感到很親密，這世上有這麼多人，只有Bucky和他分享機車上的這一小塊空間，分享共同的回憶與經歷，恐懼與迷惘，Steve在新世界裡擁有很多，他有新朋友，新工作，這個世界對他張開雙手熱烈歡迎他，但真正屬於他的卻只有Bucky一個人，而他也只屬於Bcuky。

球場入口大排長龍，因為安全檢查的關係隊伍前進緩慢。他們正在尋找隊伍盡頭的時候有個穿著深藍色西裝的男子向他們走來，他腳下的皮鞋大概比Steve和Bucky身上全部行頭加起來都貴。他熱情地向Steve伸出了手。"嗨隊長，我在這裡等你好久了。我是洋基隊的公關，叫Jonse。非常歡迎你來看球，這是我們的榮幸。"

"我才應該感謝你們的票。"

"跟你為美國和紐約所做的完全不能相比。我的同學說你會帶一位很特別的朋友一起過來。"Jonse很期待地左顧右盼，"不知道那位幸運的女孩在哪裡呢？"

Bucky從一旁晃過來，冷笑一聲。Steve解釋，"沒有什麼幸運的女孩，但的確是特別的朋友。"

"是的，當然了，是我自己想錯了。"他爽朗一笑，朝Bucky伸出手，"請問是？"

Bucky沒有理會他，讓他的手尷尬地懸在半空中。"我的朋友很害羞。"Steve連忙解圍。

"沒關係，兩位這邊請吧，我帶你們進去，不用通過安全檢查了。"Jonse做了一個手勢，Steve和Bucky跟著他。Jonse歪著頭，一直往後瞄著Bucky。

"今天安檢好像特別嚴格。"Steve問。

"因為前兩天那個華爾街爆炸案，雖然說可能不是恐怖攻擊，但今晚人這麼多，小心一點比較好。"Jonse又回頭看了看走在他們身後的Bucky。"我無意冒犯，隊長，但我覺得你的朋友長得很像Bucky Barnes。"

Bucky瞪了他一眼，走到Steve的身邊，不想再被Jonse盯著。"是嗎？"Steve乾笑兩聲。

"其實Bucky一直是我最喜歡的咆嘯突擊隊員，不是你喔隊長。"Jonse做了一個鬼臉，"那麼正直忠誠，可以為了保護好友犧牲自己，從保護者變成一個追隨者，也從未忌妒你的成功，那麼好的朋友誰都希望能有一個，願上帝保佑他高貴的靈魂。我無法想像當你看見他掉下火車的時候是什麼感覺。"

Steve望著Bucky，"就好像一部分的我也跟著他死了一樣。"Jonse的確無法想像他的感覺，那種痛苦任何一個人都無法想像。即使Bucky現在就站在他的身邊，他們無法停止對視著彼此，忘了Jonse還在旁邊，Steve想起那一幕仍然會痛。Jonse的咳嗽聲讓Steve重新面對Jonse。

Jonse一臉抱歉。"是我不好，讓你想起傷心的事了。那些都過去了，你可以懷念他，但人還是要向前看。70年後很多事情都改變了，連紅襪的魔咒都破解了，一直沉溺在過去是沒有用的。"

"小熊的魔咒還沒破啊。有些事變了，有些沒有。"Steve回應。

Bucky小聲問，"什麼小熊的魔咒？"

"等一下再告訴你。"

Jonse轉移話題。"你們的位置在右外野，季票區的旁邊，要幫你們換到更好的位置嗎？本壘板後方，還是VIP包廂？"

"現在的位置已經很好了。"

"好吧，我想你們應該想自己去逛逛。新球場裡有很多商店和餐廳，你們以後一定還會想要再來的。"

"說到餐廳，有什麼推薦的嗎？"

"一定不能錯過牛排屋！我們有全聯盟球場餐廳最好的牛排。"Jonse給Steve一張自己的名片，"以後要是還想來，請一定要聯絡我喔。"

Bucky聽到牛排眼睛都亮起來。他們和Jonse分開之後開始在球場閒晃。為了取代舊球場而蓋的新球場落成還沒幾年，嶄新又宏大的建築，挑高的大廳，人潮洶湧熱鬧無比，為了今晚與世仇隊伍的決戰，空氣中有興奮與躁動的氣味在蔓延。到處都是跟棒球有關的東西和圖樣，那些退休了或是死了的偉大球員照片海報舉目可見。有許多人Steve和Bucky都不認識，他們站在照片前面，Bucky專注在研究球員事蹟。"你敢做更大膽的事嗎？"Bucky根本沒有說過的話在Steve心裡徘徊不去。Steve站在他的身後和他一起。他們挨得很近，臉貼著臉，Steve幾乎是在Bucky耳邊呢喃，當年誰投出了完全比賽，誰轟出了逆轉全壘打，小熊隊又是如何悲慘地試圖破解山羊魔咒。有些球員Bucky有印象，有些則靠Steve幫他補充。他腦海裡浮現曾親眼看過誰的比賽，又曾在報紙上讀過誰的名字。他的表情放鬆了，顯得興致昂然，"這個呢？"他指著其中一張照片，Steve就告訴他，他們一起發出輕笑。就算身邊擠滿了人，也沒人會去注意兩個普通的年輕人，一個往後靠在另一個胸口，手不時會碰在一起，交頭接耳沉浸在只有彼此才能了解的世界裡，宛如一對戀人。他們往餐廳的方向前進，路上所見的一切彷彿都讓Bucky感到驚奇，他的臉上出現一點點屬於過去那個Bucky的天真與單純。這讓Steve很著迷，他無法不去看那個從融化的冰霜中慢慢浮現的Bucky。他想到當初Natasha給他的冬兵檔案，那藍色照片裡沉睡中的冬兵，美得讓Steve為之心碎又心痛。Steve多希望是自己親手打開那個冰冷的棺材，喚醒他，讓他為他睜開他的大眼睛，那雙深邃又總是溫柔看著自己的眼睛。

Steve還沒進餐聽就有人過來招呼他，他們的座位旁掛著Babe Ruth的照片，Bucky對他有印象，他們當年看過他打出又長又遠的特大號全壘打。Steve在看到菜單上的價錢時有點從剛剛那些曖昧的夢幻氣氛中清醒過來，他知道球場的餐點會貴一些，但沒想到會貴這麼多。但看到Bucky一臉認真地研究菜單，為了選哪一樣主菜而露出煩惱的神情時，他決定今晚還是不要考慮錢的事情了。幸好有帶信用卡，Steve拍拍他的口袋，朝他的負債之路又更近了點。他們很少出來吃飯，特別是很少到這樣好的餐廳，Steve希望一切都很完美，他想要好好享受今晚。經過仔細評估，Bucky的主菜候選人終於刪除到只剩下肋眼牛排和菲力，Steve幫他兩個都點了。條紋圖案的菜單，藍白兩色搭配的餐巾，棒球場形狀的點心盤，印著球員背號的盤子，球員簽名的長牆，這些餐廳的小細節讓他們都感到很有趣。主菜上桌之後，Bucky仍在兩道菜中猶豫不決，Steve幫他把兩份牛排都切成兩半再交換，讓他兩種都吃得到，Bucky將他不喜歡的配菜全撥到Steve的盤子裡。

Steve在想，不知道Bucky是不是故意的，他今天的各種動作在Steve眼裡都像是暗示，或邀請。"你敢做更大膽的事嗎？"Steve彷彿聽到Bucky對他耳語。Bucky垂下眼睛又睜開看他的樣子，Bucky喝水時喉頭滑動的樣子，Bucky伸手把頭髮撥到耳後的樣子，Bucky拿著叉子把牛排送進嘴裡的樣子，Bucky舔嘴唇的樣子。Steve發現他現在真的非常，非常需要去沖個冷水澡，最好能沖他個5小時。

"你幹嘛一直傻笑盯著我看？"Bucky伸出叉子劫走Steve盤裡一塊動都沒動的牛排。"你不想吃的話我要吃了。"

"我...我有嗎？"Steve在心裡大聲喝斥那個思春期的少年叫他快滾。他不自然地笑了兩聲後低頭用力切牛排，希望不要被忙著解決螃蟹餅的Bucky發現他已經面紅耳赤。點心登場，有冰淇淋和奶昔，Bucky又陷入天人交戰，Steve把兩個都推到他的面前。Bucky想了想，把奶昔推回去給Steve。"兩個人一起吃比較好吃。"Steve想起Bucky當初跟他說過的話。他微笑看著Bucky把小湯匙伸進他的奶昔杯裡偷個兩口。

痛苦的結帳時刻來臨了。餐廳經理親自出來跟Steve握手寒暄，並退回他的信用卡。"球團招待，隊長，祝你們玩得愉快。"Steve推辭不了只好接受，然後和他們的員工合照，Bucky站在一旁看著。

"他們好尊敬你。"Bucky離開之後說。

"他們也尊敬你的，你沒聽到Jonse說的嗎？他說你正直又忠誠。"

宛如一片烏雲飄過，Bucky的表情變得陰沉。"他說的是以前那個Bucky。"然後他快步走開。

Steve追上去，不管他們在大庭廣眾之下，抓住他的手讓他停下。"你怎麼了？"

"比賽要開始了。"他抽出他的手。

進場之前，他們逛了禮品店。Steve拿起粉紅色的小小球棒假裝揮棒逗Bucky笑，還買了兩頂棒球帽，至於球衣，幸好球衣並不符合Bucky的服裝品味，省下他很多錢。Steve還找到一個棒球造型的迷你電風扇，Bucky似乎很喜歡，迫不及待地打開讓它運轉，幾分鐘前的烏雲也煙消雲散。當他們準備結帳時又得到球團招待的回覆，和他們在小吃部買飲料和爆米花時碰到的一樣，但Steve都沒有接受。"外面熱狗賣2塊，這裡賣8塊，他們招待得起。"禮品店的收銀員告訴他，不過球票和晚餐已經很棒，Steve不能再收更多。

他們進場之後，被現場熱情的氣氛感染，心情變得更輕鬆。球場播放著當紅的流行歌曲，人們在看台間走動，頭上頂著籃子的小販穿梭在眾人之中叫賣啤酒和點心。找位子時Steve被更多人認出來了，不過他雙手拿滿Bucky點的零食沒辦法跟他們握手只能朝他們點頭。唱完國歌之後，Steve開始忙起來，他得在Bucky一邊喝飲料一邊吃爆米花的時候幫他拿著那個棒球電風扇，讓微弱的風吹起他的頭髮稍稍驅走因為人群聚集和強烈燈光帶來的熱度。他自己手上也有飲料，大腿上還放著玉米片和花生米，全都是Bucky點的。所以當球場的廣播宣布美國隊長今日也前來觀賞比賽，而鏡頭照向他的時候，在大螢幕上的Steve看起來有點呆。

他們坐在季票區的旁邊，也就是說，一群最死忠的球迷身邊。這群球迷花招不少，除了比賽開始前對球員一一唱名，直到球員們轉過來對他們揮手，期間還有無止境的垃圾話和戰術分析，不時還要來個為球隊加油的口號。Steve看到Bucky很投入比賽，對場上的球員和場外的球迷都很認真注意。有人突然大喊，"嘿！你簽了個大肥約！最好給我打個全壘打！"，他點頭附和；球迷對總教練調動棒次的決定是否正確爭持不下的時候，他似乎欲言又止很想參與討論；主審做出一個有爭議的判決引發全場噓聲，他看起來也憤憤不平；中外野手驚險飛撲美技救下一顆差點落地而造成對方上壘的球時，他也跟著握緊了拳頭。球賽很精采，雙方你來我往，陷入拉鋸戰中，不過Steve看進眼裡更多的是Bucky。今天的他很不一樣，他好像很想加入這個慶典一般的活動，跟大家一起鼓掌叫好，噓聲怒罵，但他不敢，怕自己做錯什麼似的，就好像他還在尋找融入大家的勇氣，但總差那麼一點。他不願意保持鎮定，但又不敢完全放開，就好像冷若冰霜面無表情是他的盾牌，能保護他免於對未知的恐懼。但Steve覺得這樣已經很好了，好的不得了。這是Bucky被帶回來之後，Steve看過他流露出最多情緒，最柔軟，最像一個正常人的時候。Steve想大力擁抱他，親吻他，想大笑。他想天天都帶他來看比賽，想看到終有一天Bucky會對那個每次進季後賽就軟掉的球員嗆垃圾話，會隨著現場的音樂哼哼唱唱，會滔滔不絕地分析比賽，會和其他人一樣激動地站起來撒了一褲子啤酒。那一天不遠的，Steve心想，那一天一定會來。

換場時，Bucky手上那一大桶混合了奶油與焦糖兩種口味的爆米花只剩下一半。Bucky對焦糖口味情有獨鍾，他把認得出來的焦糖爆米花挑出來吃掉，無緣得到他青睞的奶油爆米花進了Steve的肚子。現在焦糖的被他吃得差不多了，他專心低頭在爆米花桶裡挑挑揀揀。現場開始玩起kiss cam的遊戲，轉播單位會把鏡頭對準現場的情侶們，出現在大螢幕裡的兩人就得當眾親一下。Steve覺得這遊戲挺可愛的但又有點不好意思，每次電視轉播開始玩kiss cam的時候他都會趁機去拿個東西或上廁所。被kiss cam拍到的情侶，有人很害羞，笑了半天才很快親一下，也有人很大方的秀恩愛。有年輕的，也有年紀不小的，也有小朋友。Steve現場看到反而不覺得不好意思了，而是倍感溫馨。他身邊的Bucky只看了一眼kiss cam確定沒有錯過任何比賽之後就繼續他的工作，不放棄搜索那幾顆躲在奶油底下的焦糖口味頑強份子，想把它們挖出來除之而後快。Steve看著他，不禁覺得他很可愛，他忍不住伸手去順了順他被風吹亂的頭髮。

"嘿隊長，隊長！看前面！"Steve身旁的球迷用手指戳戳他的手臂。

Steve看見自己的臉出現在球場另一端高高架起的超大螢幕上，一個粉紅色愛心的輪廓把他和仍低頭努力不懈的Bucky圈在一起。kiss cam通常不拍兩個男人或兩個女人，但如果是名人就另當別論。Steve知道怎麼處理這樣的情況，他看過兩個男主播被拍的時候，一個抓住對方的頭用力親他的頭頂，當然也可以搖手說不要，或是誇張表演一下，反正幽默處理就對了，否則kiss cam會一直盯著不放，它不會移走，直到你做些什麼。Steve打算搖搖手就好了，就算只是開個玩笑親一下Bucky的臉頰或頭頂，也不曉得會讓他有什麼樣的反應。現場的觀眾笑著鼓譟著，他們想看美國隊長害羞的樣子。Bucky從桶子裡抬起頭來，他嚇一跳似的坐直了身體。

"我們上kiss cam了。"他的聲音有點緊張。"被kiss cam拍到就要親。"

"對啊，但是你可以──"拒絕。Steve的話被Bucky快速靠過來的大臉給打斷。Bucky在他的嘴唇上很快啄一下，快到你連kiss都沒說完就結束了，卻讓Steve完全進入呆若木雞的狀態。現場觀眾一陣譁然，從擴音器裡傳來主播鏗鏘有力"oh my God"的驚呼聲。Bucky完成了kiss cam交給他的任務，繼續低下頭去翻翻找找。

不該是這樣子的，Steve心想。他把臉埋進手掌裡，我和Bucky的第一次親吻不該是這樣的。現場仍騷動不已，許多人拿起手機開始上twitter或Facebook向朋友報告"OMG美國隊長剛剛在kiss cam上被男人親啦啊啊啊"。後方傳來"可惡我竟然沒有拍到！"的怒吼聲，Steve的雙頰發燙，能煎熟一片牛排。拍照聲此起彼落，不少隻手在他的背上和肩上拍拍，有的是安慰，有的是稱讚他幹得好。"誰叫你剛剛一直盯著他看呢？"一個帶著同情的聲音從右後方傳來。球場主播經過一小陣子的結結巴巴之後很快將話題轉回今天的比賽，kiss cam則繼續找下一個目標。沒錯！Steve當然幻想過和Bucky第一次接吻會在什麼情況之下發生，可能在他們的小公寓裡，可能是在某一次的散步中，甚至可能是在一次劇烈運動之後，但絕對沒有一個場景會是在5萬名觀眾，加上電視轉播，喔別忘了還有全世界其他國家的直播所以大概會是有1000萬人以上的觀賞之下被隨隨便便地親了一下。Steve真希望自己現在也有一把Fury和Hill拿的那種挖洞神器，那他就可以立刻挖個洞，一路挖回布魯克林，然後一輩子都不再踏出家門一步。

Steve從手掌裡抬起頭看看他的罪魁禍首。Bucky已經停止他的挖掘工事，雖然對周遭的動亂無動於衷，但他看著Steve的樣子有些憂心。是啊，Bucky每次看到球賽中的kiss cam，大家都是被拍到就親了，他哪裡會知道要怎麼樣回應呢？罪魁禍首不是Bucky，是那個kiss cam。旁邊一堆人，空檔的時候就又親又抱，怎麼不去拍他們！Steve瞪著kiss cam，彷彿它是這世上最可惡的機器(當然僅次於把Bucky搞成這樣的洗腦機器，王八蛋九頭蛇)，kiss cam若無其事，Steve瞪著它。

然後kiss cam就爆炸了。

待續


	5. Chapter 5

5\. 床邊故事

Steve忘了在哪本Paulo Coelho的書裡看過這樣的句子：當你真心渴望某件事時，全宇宙都會聯合起來幫助你。他現在只想說一聲，屁啦。他想要的，就是能在截稿日順利交出稿子，結果全宇宙都聯合起來跟他做對。冰淇淋和果汁哪天不特價，偏偏是今天；紅襪隊有傷兵投手狀態又不穩定，偏偏就是不輸；洋基再解決一名打者就能結束比賽，也不會有第七戰，偏偏球就是滾過去。好不容易約個會，偏偏又是這個？Steve通常不會罵髒話，他旁邊的球迷幫他罵了。

"他媽的不要又來了！"那球迷一邊咒罵一邊起身跟大家一起跑走。

一個巨大的銀色手掌衝破了kiss cam的大螢幕，然後是一張大臉隨著出現，底下看台上的球迷們尖叫著，就算不是遭遇數次重大攻擊的紐約客們也該知道是趕緊逃命去的時候了，所有人往左右兩邊和球場中央散開。那個巨大的外星機器人發出巨大聲響，像是煞不住車似的往前傾斜，厚重的身體將看台撞出一個大洞，然後他的腳將看台底下的部分也踢垮了。他試著穩住重心，但一腳踩在堆在地上的看台殘骸上，又跌跌撞撞地往前跑了幾步，場上的球員們爭先恐後奔逃離開。最後機器人臉朝下地重摔在地上，投手丘撞到他的臉，他揚起大片塵土，地面像地震一樣大力晃動了一下。機器人隨後發出一聲慘叫，"唉呦喂呀！"

現場一片混亂，人們在尖叫，逃命，Steve這邊的觀眾還有人拿出手機來錄影。Steve看那機器人看傻了眼，但只有幾秒。他對著群眾大喊，"所有的人快點從出口離開！快點！"他抓住一個慌張前來的警察，"馬上去幫群眾指示疏散方向！小心不要發生踩踏！快去啊！"

"那邊看台上還有人..."警察指著對面的看台，那裡現在有一個大缺口，看台上方的鋼架和建物搖搖欲墜。

"我去！這邊交給你們處理！"Steve轉過去，他發現有個人影推開急著離開的人們，踩在一排又一排的椅背上最後往球場跳，"Bucky！"Steve追過去。

Bucky速度很快，像射出的箭一樣向前直衝。倒在地上的機器人掙扎著想起來，他仍然在哇哇大叫，但沒有攻擊的意思。Steve看到Bucky經過他身邊時用金屬手臂給他重重一拳，打在他的腦袋上，機器人叫得更大聲了，好像在哭一樣，手指在球場的草地上挖出一個又一個的洞。Bucky沒有理會他繼續往缺口的地方奔去，Steve跟著他，他看見缺口的邊緣掛著幾個人，他們在大聲呼救。Bucky跳上看台，伸手拉那些人，Steve趕到之後也加入他的行列，幫忙把那些人拉起來。旁邊有一些還沒逃走的人，Steve指揮他們。"這個人受傷了，幫忙把他抬出去你們也快離開！"

缺口的另一邊也有人，Bucky跳了過去，那是個小男孩，Bucky把他拉起來的時候他在尖聲哭叫著，"我爸爸在下面！爸爸掉下去了！"

Bucky叫他快走，旁邊有其他人過來把孩子帶開之後他就跳下看台。看台塌了一角，Steve覺得有些搖晃，可能又有一些部分要塌了，他們得趕快把掉到底下的人找出來，否則再塌一次那些人就活不了了，而且外星人很可能會再發動一次攻擊，他們不會只來一個。他跟著跳下去。

Steve和Bucky站在看台殘骸中試著找尋受困的民眾。現場很吵，人們的尖叫聲，警報聲，球場廣播聲，遠方傳來警車和消防車的尖銳聲響逐漸變大，空中還有直升機在盤旋，因為球場破了一個大洞，所以場外的人也看得到這裡，他們原本躲在車後，看到Steve和Bucky之後開始過來幫忙。Steve和Bucky將那些本來是看台的石塊搬開，把受傷的人扶到場外，由場外的民眾接力把他們帶走。他們抬起鋼條，協助民眾脫困，把陷入昏迷的人扛在肩膀上背出去，Bucky過去用來取人性命的金屬手臂現在成了最好的救人工具，他能將那些石頭很快搬起來扔到一邊去，拖出許多人。他們頭上不斷掉下碎石子擊中他們，Steve開始擔心，他們動作得快點。

"救...救命......"微弱的呼救聲傳來，Bucky隨著聲音更往裡面走，Steve跟著他。

外面的民眾大聲警告他們，"快點啊！看台好像要塌了！快出來啊！"

Steve花了一點時間才找到那個民眾，他們加快速度，Steve已經能聽到頭頂傳來轟隆聲，地面在搖晃。等他們終於把那個男人挖出來的時候大塊的石頭開始掉落在他們身邊。

Bucky把Steve推到一邊，然後將那個受傷的男人往在外面支援群眾的方向甩去，一塊大石頭朝著他而來，Bucky卻不打算走的樣子。Steve飛撲過去，抱住他，感覺到非常強烈的撞擊落在他背上。他雙手緊抱著Bucky，用身體護住他。在他失去意識之前，他從眼角餘光看見另一張和球場中的外星人很相像的臉，自一旁探出來。

"我的天啊，這裡不是5634-9A號行星嗎？"外星人的驚呼是Steve昏迷前聽到的最後一句話。

******

Steve永遠都做同一個惡夢。永遠都是那輛在山腰急駛的火車上，Bucky被打出車廂外，Steve努力想抓住他的手。有時候Bucky和現實一樣隨著絕望的尖叫墜落；有時候Steve抓住他了，卻被幾發子彈打斷，最後他只救下他的殘臂；有時候他和Bucky一起落下，他活著了，Bucky卻死了；有時候他們倆一前一後摔在雪地上，兩個人都活著，Bucky從他眼前被帶走他卻動彈不得。從來就沒有好的結局，Morpheus似乎樂於在他最大的惡夢裡想新花招來折磨他。但這次不一樣，他抓住Bucky，把他拉進車廂裡，整輛火車翻落了。Steve緊緊抱著Bucky，用自己的身子圈住他，手護著他的頭，無論如何不放手。車裡的貨品和破裂的車體砸在他們身上，Steve把Bucky抱得更緊。就這樣死掉也沒有關係，在夢裡他這樣想，至少我們在一起。

然後他發現自己醒在醫院病床上。他先是聽見"喀嚓"的聲音，像是有誰在拍照。等他睜開眼睛，看見Phil Coulson坐在床邊，正把手機收進外套口袋裡。發現Steve醒來，Coulson對他微笑。"你終於醒了。"

Steve轉動腦袋，看了一圈安靜的病房，除了他和Coulson以外沒有別人。"Bucky在哪裡？"Steve用嘶啞的聲音問。

"他沒事，一些皮肉傷而已。Wilson先送他回家了，他一直都守在這裡也累了。"

儘管Coulson這麼說，Steve沒有看見Bucky還是不能放心，畢竟上一次當他從漫長的沉睡中甦醒過來時，神盾局曾用一個拙劣的手法騙了他。1941年是道奇隊第一次拿下國聯冠軍的神奇一年，Steve和Bucky每一場都沒錯過，精明如神盾局竟然會想用這樣一年的比賽來瞞騙他。他靜靜躺了一會，覺得自己身體狀況還不錯。感冒的症狀已經消失，精神也逐漸恢復，他想坐起身時才看見自己的右腳從膝蓋以下給打上石膏。

"你的腳有點骨折，還有輕微腦震盪，但沒什麼大礙，對超級士兵來說這些小傷休息個一兩個禮拜就好。"Coulson按了床邊的控制鈕，讓床頭那半截往上升到Steve可以坐起來的角度。"如果你有帶盾牌去擋著你們倆，或許連這點傷都沒有，不過話說回來，換做一般人大概早就被壓死了。"

Steve的腦海裡慢慢浮現一些畫面，球場，比賽，kiss cam，突然出現的機器人，崩塌的看台，Steve全身緊繃。"現在外面的情形怎麼樣了？我們有和那些機器人交戰嗎？有很多死傷和損害嗎？"

聽到Steve的問題，Coulson笑了。"沒有交戰，絕對沒有。的確有民眾受傷，就是那天球場被毀的時候，但感謝老天沒有人死亡。而且他們也不是機器人，這些外星生物就長這個樣子。"

聽到沒有人死亡，Steve鬆了一口氣。"我不懂，他們不是來對紐約發動攻擊的嗎？"

"經過上次紐約的事，大家的確會這樣想。但不是所有的外星人都是來侵略和占領的，"Coulson拿遙控器打開電視，轉到CNN。"也不是所有的外星人都是聰明的。"

電視螢幕上出現一張方形大臉，長在約50公尺高巨大而圓胖的身體上，嘴巴的地方裂出一條縫，像是在笑。Steve認得他，那是昨晚一掌打爆kiss cam螢幕，壓垮看台，倒在球場中央被Bucky狠揍一拳的外星人。他似乎身處在某個美軍基地，隔著圍籬，用他機器聲響般僵硬的語調，揮了揮粗短的銀色手指，向超過上百支對準他的鏡頭打招呼。"嗨，大家早啊，這麼早就來看我。我愛地球，地球愛我。"

在距離他腳邊約100公尺遠的地方，一輛吉普車上站著一個軍方人員，他們在外星人的身邊看起來就像是玩具士兵站在玩具車上。那人一手拿著大聲公，另一手拿著一張白紙，扯開嗓門對他大吼，"阿斯克羅不哈又集..."軍方人員低頭看了一下白紙，這是他的小抄，"...伊沙米米，別再跟記者玩了。你媽在找你趕快回去吃早飯了！"

"喔，那大家再見囉。"阿斯克羅不哈又集伊沙米米轉身抬起他的腿，一腳踩在一棟低矮的營房上。"唉呀！對不起喔！"

"別管那個了快跟我來吧！"玩具士兵又用大聲公對他大喊。然後吉普車往基地裡開，外星人跟著他，地面隨著他的奔跑震動起來。

"這實在是......"Steve指著電視裡的外星人，"他看起來......不是很機靈。"

Coulson臉上閃過陰影。"總比上次那種好吧。他們原本的目的地根本就不是地球，差了大概一整個太陽系吧，因為他們的定位傳送系統發生了點小故障，所以就撞進地球來了。他們甚至不是士兵，只是出遊的一家人，在茫茫宇宙裡迷路了而已，旅途中難免會出點小意外。剛剛看到那個是小孩子。你該看看他們一起道歉的樣子，簡直不忍心怪他們。"

"那他們現在是美國政府的俘虜嗎？"

Coulson搖搖頭，"他們正在修理他們的機器，等修好了就會離開。他們的行李裡有些地球沒有的金屬，很有力量的金屬，美國政府很樂意收下這些金屬再幫他們和受傷的民眾跟洋基隊處理賠償的事情。基於宇宙和平友好互助的原則下，我們會讓他們離開的。他們還願意讓我們瞧瞧他們的傳送系統，但我覺得那個可以隨環境自動翻譯語言的裝置也很厲害，昇級版的google翻譯啊。"

迷路？想到就是這幾個路癡鬧出這麼大的事，毀了他本來就挺瘋狂的約會，Steve不知該做何感想。他本來的計畫是看完球賽就回去趕稿，他看一眼窗外，天已經亮了。

"現在幾點了？"

"早上5點半。"

距離截稿時間，還有兩個半小時，跟Steve昨天預估可以畫完的時間差不了多少，他得加快作業速度。"Coulson，你可以幫我回家拿我的稿子嗎？我8點要截稿了，我一定要在那之前把稿子趕出來。"

"不需要，因為你的截稿日已經過了。"

Steve睜大眼睛，垂下嘴角。"......我昏迷了多久？"

"一整天。你的截稿日是昨天才對。"

可惡。Steve在心裡用力揍著想像中的沙包，他要把沙包揍爛，揍到它求饒。一想到小兵和冬冬這次會被掛上恥辱的"作者外出取材本期休刊"，他就不甘心。那感覺就好像搶灘，撐過了坐在運輸船裡暈船暈到連腸子都要吐出來，跳進水裡也沒裝備壓得浮不出水面，奮力游上沙灘，躲過槍林彈雨，快要攻進敵軍的堡壘時，卻被一塊蠢石頭絆倒然後昏死過去。Steve竟然一覺睡過截稿日，他現在開始覺得，這些傻呼呼的外星人根本就是他的壞運氣帶來的。

"因為你感冒了，又有很長一段時間沒有好好休息，所以就睡了那麼久吧。這樣也好，讓你的身體有機會復原。"Coulson安慰他，"稿子的事你不用擔心。你的編輯在電視上看見你沒有在家趕稿，反而是帶室友出去玩了，還有之後的事，他跑到醫院來確定你沒事但得昏迷一段時間之後，就當機立斷地闖進你家把稿子拿回去處理了。幸好只剩後面收尾的部分，用電腦的話就很快，所以小兵和冬冬沒有休刊。"

"所以Hartman先生看見kiss cam了。"Steve把手放到額頭上。

"大概全紐約的人都看到了吧。"Coulson咧嘴笑。

"不過他怎麼進去我們家的？"

"一把斧頭會很有用的，我都不知道當一個漫畫編輯的截稿壓力這麼大。"

Steve第一個想到的念頭是修理一扇被斧頭劈開的門要花多少錢。"我的門！"

Coulson兩手攤開，"我知道你在想什麼，又要花修理門的錢了，這你不用煩惱，我都處理好了。"

他無奈地嘆了一口氣，把心思轉回Bucky身上。就算Coulson說他安然無恙，Steve還是想見到Bucky，他要親自確認他完好無缺，平平安安，沒有又出了什麼意外把他再一次帶離Steve的身邊。"Bucky真的沒有受傷嗎？我想見他。"

"Barnes探員對於拖著你去球場害你碰到這樣的事很自責，而且因為你是用身體保護他，自己卻受傷了，所以他情緒有些低落。我們發現你的時候你們兩個都昏過去了，你把Barnes探員摟在懷裡摟得緊緊的，得要好幾個人才能把你的手臂拉開。除了守在這裡一整天不吃不喝不睡有點累，他真的沒事。"Coulson加重語氣強調最後一句。

"他不需要自責，他也不知道那些外星......"Steve突然反應過來剛剛Coulson對Bucky的稱呼，"你剛剛說Barnes探員？"

"既然他已經開始幫神盾局做事，自然是一個探員。"Coulson理所當然地說。

Steve感到震驚不解。他小心翼翼照顧Bucky，一心希望他能遠離那血腥的殺戮戰場，過正常人的生活，結果現在他又重回危險的陰影之下，簡直就是Steve的夢饜成真。而更可怕的是，他一無所知。他知道冬兵非常強悍，但想到他有發生任何致命意外的可能，就讓Steve手心冒汗全身發冷。升起的憤怒像火山爆發一樣噴出。"我不知道這個事情。為什麼沒有人告訴我？你們怎麼能瞞著我讓他出任務？他還沒有完全恢復！"

Steve很少咄咄逼人，他知道如果不是Bucky自己同意，神盾局無法強迫他做任何事。但現在他無法控制自己，只要事關Bucky，他很難不去感情用事，更何況他討厭被欺騙。但Coulson面對一個220磅重的超級士兵這樣怒氣沖沖的質問，沒有奪門而出，他面不改色，臉上仍是一抹微笑。"這是Barnes探員的要求，這麼做也是為了你。"

"我感覺你有很多事情要告訴我。"

Coulson深吸一口氣，"我沒有辦法，繼續看你這樣辛苦下去。"Coulson閉上眼睛搖搖頭，憂心忡忡的樣子。"我就是做不到。我明白你不想讓Barnes探員有壓力，所以沒有告訴他電費的事。但是，你需要有人幫你承擔。那個人不能是別人，必須要是Barnes探員。兩個人的關係和生活不是靠一個人撐起就足夠的，你們需要一起努力。所以我去告訴他電費的事，打工的事，你為了他所做的一切。"

Steve仍然生氣，但現在他的好奇心壓過想發怒的衝動。"那他有什麼反應？"

"一開始他沒有任何反應，就是一直盯著電視，一句話不說我都快放棄了。然後他突然問我，如果他離開的話會不會讓你的生活好過一點？"

Bucky曾經想要離開，而他渾然不知。Steve捏緊了拳頭，他所做的一切，就是為了跟Bucky一起生活，彌補他們失去的日子，但他卻想要離開。

"我告訴他一個故事。"Coulson往前靠，兩隻手肘撐在床上，雙手交握。"還記得有一次你在餐廳吃午餐的時候，一邊趕稿一邊傳簡訊給他嗎？"

"我總是在做這樣的事。"

"有一次你終於收到他回傳了，你笑得像是他跟你說我愛你一樣。"Coulson的眼神飄向窗外，在回憶著。"你給我們看他回傳的東西，其實也就一個ok。"

Steve想起來了。"我大概傳了10幾封問他晚餐想吃什麼我帶回去，等我傳到俄國菜的時候他才回覆我。"

"是啊，一個ok，就這樣。從你回來之後，我沒見過你這樣笑，真心，溫暖，發自內心的愉快，其他和你更長時間相處的隊員們也沒人看過，而Barnes探員的一個ok就做到了。"Coulson小小嘆了一口氣，"我告訴Barnes探員說他的一個字就能讓你笑，他的離開不會讓你的生活比較好過，而是再一次的打擊。70年前他沒有選擇被迫離開了你，70年後難道他要自己選擇離開來傷害你嗎？我要他堅強起來，和我一起想辦法解決這事來幫助你，而不是逃走。"

"所以Barnes探員留下來，為你堅強起來。我們想了一個辦法要幫你增加收入減輕負擔。"之前嚴肅的表情像潮水一樣從Coulson臉上退去，"我們盜賣你的畫。"

"什麼？"

Coulson顯得有些興奮。"你在冰凍前的畫留下來的不多，許多都佚失在戰爭中了，留下來的，沒有進博物館的也在拍賣場上賣掉了。這些畫因為數量少，而且那時候你死掉了，所以價錢都很不錯。不過我們手上沒有這樣的畫，只有你被找到之後畫的，你的隨手塗鴉、草稿、插畫，這些還是有一定的行情，"Coulson的表情有些遺憾，"不過因為你還活著，所以價錢當然和過去的不能相比，你知道許多藝術家的作品死了以後才值錢。"

"我該說我很抱歉我還活著嗎？"Steve忍不住要諷刺他一下。

Coulson完全沒有接收到他的訊息，"當然不是這樣，你還活著是本世紀最棒的消息。總而言之，你把那些畫收起來之後就不再拿出來看，所以你大概不會知道到底少了哪幾幅。Barnes探員偷了幾幅畫，我們放到網路上去競標。當然我們不敢放太多幅，數量多了就會拉低價錢。"

Steve恍然大悟，"所以Hartman先生會說在網路上看到我的畫。"

"是啊，就算不看美國隊長的名氣，你的畫也是很不錯的。只是有個問題。"Coulson皺起眉頭，"你並不總是在畫上簽名，沒有簽名會破壞這些畫的價錢，也會被質疑真實性。所以，Barnes探員研究了一下你的筆跡，找出那些畫使用的畫筆，然後把那些沒有簽名的補上去。他幹得非常好，連那些協助鑑定的歷史學家都被騙過去。"

"我還以為他模仿我的簽名是為了刷信用卡。"Steve眼睛看向天花板，想像Bucky在他出門之後就從沙發椅上跳起來，進他的房間東翻西找，拿放大鏡研究他的簽名，然後在一張白紙上不斷練習簽他的名字，簽了滿滿一張，等他回來之後又若無其事地坐回去當他的沙發馬鈴薯。那畫面怪異，超過他的認知。而且想到自己還活著，就得出動歷史學家來鑑定他的作品，他感覺挺複雜。

"但是賣畫也解決不了問題，你們的電費實在有些誇張。而且就像我剛剛說的，不能賣太多，否則你可能會發現，買家也會開始起疑，所以這不是長久的辦法，我們只敢先賣兩幅，說是朋友送的。然後一個好機會來了，我們清查Pierce的帳戶，發現其中一個九頭蛇的據點，就在紐約，在華爾街。"Coulson說。

"華爾街，那個爆炸案。"Steve看到這新聞時就覺得這案子很奇怪，但Bucky沒有給他太多時間思考就轉台了。

Coulson點點頭。"基於某些我不知道的原因，Barnes探員原本對於幫神盾局出任務很抗拒，但我告訴他那是九頭蛇的據點之後他就答應了。我本來打算用專案的方式處理他的任務，畢竟他沒有正式加入神盾局，所以得另外提撥預算經費，這樣他就能領到報酬，但他拒絕了。他說這次不用付他錢，攻入這個據點之後，神盾局可以拿走所有的資料和設備，他只要3樣東西。＂Coulson一根接著一根地伸出手指頭。＂錢、武器，還有那些九頭蛇成員的命。"

"復仇。"Steve吐出這個詞，感覺這兩個字在他的舌頭留下苦辣的味道。

Coulsonu有些得意地笑了。"復仇，賺錢，武裝自己，Barnes探員顯然有自己的計劃。他知道紐約有個九頭蛇的小金庫和安全屋，但不曉得確切地點，因為過去九頭蛇避免讓他踏進紐約以免他想起什麼，所以他知道那金控公司裡頭有他需要的東西。他實在不負冬兵盛名，看他執行任務根本就是藝術，簡單直接的暴力，華麗的爆炸，我們所要做的事就是解決監視器畫面就好。總而言之你現在不用擔心電費的問題了，這次他的收穫豐富，你大概有很久一段時間可以不用擔心任何錢的問題。"

"我不太確定我是不是可以安心用來自九頭蛇的錢。"Steve有些疑慮，他不想碰任何九頭蛇的東西，更不要說那些錢大概也不是九頭蛇合法取得的。

"這些是Barnes探員的錢啊，你該讓他決定要怎麼用。他拿到錢做的第一件事就是買禮物送給你，關於這點我們有不同意見，他喜歡按摩椅但我覺得食物調理機更好，我們有些爭執，最後他買按摩椅我買食物調理機。"

"所以那個食物調理機是你買的！"Steve指著他。

"對啊，食物調理機很方便的，我也有一台一樣的，可以打果汁做料理，磨醬汁做冰沙都很好用。你也可以打些蔬果汁，對你的身體有好處的，你太累了。怎麼樣，你有用了嗎？每分鐘25000轉的旋轉速度是不是很棒？這個機種又很方便清洗。"Coulson很期待地問。

"呃，Bucky把它塞到廚房角落去了，我還沒機會用。"Steve有些愧疚地回答。

"喔，這樣啊，Barnes探員果然很嫌棄它。"Coulson難掩失望之情，但他很快振作起來。"反正你就把這些錢想成是九頭蛇這些年來虐待Barnes探員所付出的賠償金好了。"

"跟他們對Bucky所做的事比起來，那遠遠不夠。"然後Steve想到那讓人摸不著頭緒的短訊，"所以那個3040的短訊..."

"就算這次賺了不少，也不能坐吃山空，還是得持續賺錢，"Coulson笑了笑，"他在為你們的未來打算，存點退休金什麼的。30萬美金是我開給他下一次任務的價碼，他提高到40萬。其實以他在這一行的名聲來說，這樣算少的了。"

"等等，你的意思是，他出一次任務比我的年薪還要多？"Steve不敢相信。

Coulson有些局促地動了動身體。"畢竟他是按件計酬的委外人員，價碼可以講。你是固定薪制的。"Coulson想了想又再補上一句。"如果你對薪水不滿意我們可以再談的。"然後他很快地轉移話題，"你現在要擔心的是，Barnes的身分有曝光的危機。"

Steve曾經想過，萬一世人發現Bucky的存在會有什麼反應。對Steve來說Bucky是他可憐的、身不由己的摯友，.但對外人來說他冷血的殺人兇手，更何況冬兵的受害者還有不少德行高尚影響重大的人。Steve早就決定，萬一Bucky真的為世人所知，他會和Bucky一起承受所有的責難和指控，甚至是審判。他們不會逃避，他們會一起面對，他決不會與他切割丟下他一人。

Coulson靠回椅背上。"除了kiss cam，你和Bucky在看台倒塌的時候衝過去救人的畫面，也被不少群眾拍下來了。就算看不清楚臉，大眾還是對他很好奇，他們會想知道這個和美國隊長如此要好又救了許多人性命的英雄是誰。我看到網路上有一小部分人覺得他和死去的Bucky Barnes很像的言論，所以我們檢查了所有爆炸之前的電視轉播鏡頭，大部分的鏡頭都對準你，他只有被拍到一點點，不是在吃東西就是轉頭看比賽。最清楚的還是kiss cam的畫面了，他有面對鏡頭，又做了那麼轟動的事。"

Steve根本沒想到只是去看個球賽會變得這麼複雜。"我猜阻止不了那些影像流傳吧？"

"電視台和各大報們同意，為了表示對你的尊重，所以他們不會一再重播kiss cam的畫面，更何況現在所有媒體都在追外星人呢，多少把你們的新聞蓋過去了，但網路上流傳得可廣了，八卦小報也沒放過。"Coulson拉了拉自己的領帶，"不過，這都圓得過去。Bucky Barnes留下的歷史足跡其實不多，一些照片，一些模糊的，基本上是以你為主的影片。而且他現在和40年代相比，外型其實差滿多的。我看過一些他不同時期的照片，換個髮型整個人氣質就不一樣，他現在留著過去都沒有的長髮，而且......"Coulson似乎在搜索要使用哪一種詞彙來正確傳達他的意思又不會冒犯他，最後決定單刀直入，"你不覺得自從你把他帶回紐約之後，他變胖了點？"

"有嗎？"Steve認真回想Bucky 70年前的樣子。當時在打仗，就算他們軍糧充足，也吃得不怎麼樣，只是能夠填飽肚子補充體力而已。他現在的確比以前強壯，身體長出結實的肌肉，但不誇張，線條優美充滿力量。他的雙眼仍像之前一樣明亮，眼角有柔柔灣起的紋路，即使他不笑，那些紋路也很完美地鋪在他的臉上，和那些又長又翹的睫毛，組成一幅能讓Steve心跳加速的神秘風景，還有他永遠飽滿濕潤的鮮紅雙唇，以前Steve常拿來開玩笑的下巴。這是他的Bucky，不管過了多久都沒有變。

"因為你每天都看見他所以沒有察覺一點一點的變化。"Coulson拿出手機滑了滑，然後拿給Steve看，"有比對就看得出來了。"

Steve看了一眼手機裡的照片就明白了。Coulson把兩張Bucky的照片擺在一起，一張是從史密森學會收藏的影片翻拍下來的，Bucky笑得眼睛彎成新月狀，頭髮也整整齊齊往旁邊梳，那是他們一起受訪的影片，也曾在美國隊長特展裡展出過；另外一張來自kiss cam的鏡頭，因為Steve很盡責地拿著那個棒球電風扇不停吹向Bucky的頭，所以他本來就不太聽話的頭髮被吹得遮住了臉，表情則像是倒吸一口氣的樣子，他發現他們倆上kiss cam了，接下來他就會飛快地撲過去毀掉Steve在心裡彩排過許多次，那個他和Bucky理論上來說應該是完美的初吻。Coulson說得沒錯，跟過去比起來Bucky的臉是有點胖了。Steve把手機還給Coulson。

"我覺得還好，就胖那麼一點點。"Steve抓了抓臉堅持著，"他的臉本來就大，沒有胖很多，沒有。"

Coulson發出一串咯咯笑。"好吧好吧，反正在你眼裡他沒有哪裡不好的。我想你大概是那種會把寵物養到得去上減肥班的主人。大概他自己也有發現所以才拉著你每天去運動的吧。"

Steve清了清喉嚨。"所以我們可以說服大眾他只是一個長得和Bucky很像的人嗎？"

"有政府的幫忙就可以。"Coulson雙手交叉在胸前，"你知道是軍方把你們倆從看台底下挖出來的吧？他們發現了Bucky的金屬手臂。一般民眾根本不知道冬兵的存在，冬兵的真面目也沒有被人目擊過。軍方和情治單位就不一樣了，他們沒見過冬兵的臉，但那隻金屬手臂實在太讓人印象深刻。"

"所以軍方知道了？"Steve低聲說。

"他們很快就聯想起來。我昨天去跟他們開了個會，你知道，就是國防部長啊，CIA的頭子，FBI局長，白宮幕僚長，總統啊這些人的，"Coulson吸了吸鼻子。"我把所有的事情都告訴他們了。Barnes探員的真實身分，冬兵，一切的一切。我還給他們看了那份基輔來的冬兵檔案。"

Steve想說什麼，但Coulson舉起一隻手制止了他。"他們有些人非常激動，主張立刻逮捕他，連審判都不用，直接秘密處決。我說我會在他們到醫院之前就把這事公開，讓世人知道，美國政府就是這樣對待為了國家上戰場犧牲性命的子民。他被俘虜然後虐待數十年，被強迫去做違反他個人意志的事，這難道是他的錯嗎？然後我們會上法院，我會把所有能動員到的人權團體、退伍軍人協會全部都弄來，在白宮前面該抗議多久就抗議多久。我會把冬兵檔案發到每一家電視台每一份報紙用網路傳到世界每個角落，讓全世界的人都知道蘇聯被九頭蛇侵蝕得多麼厲害，竟然進行如此慘無人道的實驗，俄國人就會很火大美國政府怎麼可以用這種事情故意捅他們一刀，然後其他國家也會因為原來是美國人的冬兵殺過自己國家的重要人物而對美國提出嚴重抗議。我還會把你和Barnes都丟去各大電視台接受訪問，談談你們這些年來所受的折磨和心路歷程。Barnes可能一想起過去就會痛苦難當，咬著嘴唇一副快哭出來的樣子，你也知道那能激起女人們的母性和男人的保護欲，有些人可能會哭喊著他們太可憐了別煩他們，這時候你在旁邊握著他的手說你絕不會放棄你最好的朋友你最愛的人，你們馬上就會結婚，監獄與時間也無法將兩顆相愛的心分開，命運對你們如此殘酷但你們會一起勇敢面對。最後審判會拖個好幾年久到都沒人記得這事了，法院會宣布冬兵在進行那些暗殺行動時精神喪失或什麼的就讓他無罪開釋，留下美國政府焦頭爛額地去處理這些國際糾紛民眾抗議國會調查的破事。"

Steve一句話都說不出話來。最後他勉強下了個評論，"上電視那段有點誇張了。"

"反正我就是那麼說了。"Coulson笑得有些狡猾，"公開這事對大家都沒好處，我只是分析給他們聽而已。總而言之他們退讓了，比起我剛剛說的那一團混亂，國防部長更擔心的是你會跑去跟Barnes結婚的事。他們已經讓你成為美國的象徵了，絕不能容許你跟一個男人在一起，儘管你們是相愛的，這樣的醜聞他們承受不起。"

"就算我真的跟Bucky有這種可能，那怎麼會是醜聞呢？"Steve有些沮喪，他以為已經是21世紀的今天了，人們的觀念會比過去開放許多，也有更多的包容與理解。

"許多事情變了，許多事情沒有。保守派的勢力仍然是很強大的，總統不會想要在這件事上激怒他們，之前因為健保法案的事已經鬧得夠僵的了。但總統的確是站在你們這邊的，他認為Barnes和你都值得過平靜的生活，你們已經貢獻很多了。冬兵檔案打動了他，任何一個尚有一絲良知的人都會對遭遇這樣酷刑的人心存不忍。"

Coulson拍了拍Steve的手臂，"我們會給Barnes造一個假的身分，假的學歷假的記錄，甚至會有一個假的朋友接受訪問的假報導，國防部會配合我們發表公開聲明說他是一個休假中的士兵，因為他的單位比較敏感所以沒辦法給大家太詳細的資訊。至於那一吻，就是他喝多了發酒瘋玩笑開過頭罷了。有鑑於他救人的行為，就不追究了。這樣應該可以騙過大多數的人民。"

"那騙不了的呢？他們不會懷疑他就是Bucky嗎？"

"懷疑就懷疑。兩個人同時被冰凍了數十年沒死又都被找到復活了，這樣的機率能有多大？他們繼續猜，別人只會當他們是叫嚷著陰謀論的偏執狂而已。美國社會有太多的陰謀論了，大部分都被當成瘋言瘋語，儘管有些是真的。就讓他們猜吧，或許還會有些浪漫的反駁，說美國隊長是難忘逝去的好友所以找了一個這麼像他的人來當朋友，或者說這個人是Bucky Barnes轉世來與你再續前緣的，他們猜得越多就越不可信。"

Steve把Coulson說的話全部再思考一遍。他沉默良久，"是Fury叫你這麼做的嗎？"

Coulson搖頭，"Fury不管政治的事，他都交給Pierce去做的，更何況他現在在歐洲也很忙的。"

"聽起來像是你升官了。"Steve打量著他，說實在的他以前沒有太注意Coulson。"官大到可以決定這樣的事情。"

Coulson聳了聳肩，一派輕鬆的樣子。"嗯，就是接任Fury當局長而已。"

Steve挑起一邊眉毛。

Coulson微笑。"這也沒什麼啦，處理好你的事比較重要。用嘴皮子解決不了的事就動刀槍，但如果嘴皮子就能解決的事也就沒必要動刀槍了不是嗎？"他看一眼手錶，"我該走了，要做的事還很多呢。這段時間你和Barnes探員保持低調，別一起出門，等風頭過了再活動吧。你剛好可以趁這機會好好休養一下。"

在Coulson要離開時，Steve叫住他。"我不知道該怎麼謝謝你，你做的這一切。"

Coulson有些不好意思。"那就送我一幅畫豐富我的收藏吧。隨便哪一幅都可以，上面有你的親筆簽名就好，不要是Barnes探員模仿的。"

"我會畫一幅新的給你，當著你的面簽名。"

"太好了。"Coulson笑得很開心，"還有拜託你們兩個，好好談一談吧。"

待續


	6. Chapter 6

6\. 目標是十秒鐘

儘管坐在病床上動彈不得，Steve清醒之後還是挺忙碌的。首先是來自白宮，顯然是搭了最早一班飛機從華盛頓飛來，一臉疲憊的總統幕僚，轉達了總統想要在美國隊長康復之後和他好好討論Bucky Barnes問題的意願；然後是試圖闖進病房偷拍和訪問他的記者們；紐約市長也派人前來慰問，感謝他再度成為紐約的救星；當然還有神盾局員工們，不想放過隊長無力反抗的機會，盡情用小學生程度的塗鴉占領他的石膏，擠眉弄眼地問著"冬兵親起來是什麼感覺？"、"在幾百萬人面前親了冬兵是什麼感覺？"這類的問題；Clint傳來一封簡訊，"猜猜看我都跑到日本出差了結果看到誰和誰在電視上玩親親秀恩愛啊？"然後附上Steve和Bucky在kiss cam上的影片。Steve只對五角大廈來的人擺了臭臉，那個軍服筆挺，頭髮梳得一絲不苟，胸前掛兩排勳章的軍官，拐彎抹角地試探隊長和冬兵結婚的可能性。顯然他們抱著一絲希望，想證實Coulson的威脅不是真的。美國隊長沒有愛上前隊友，不會跟男人結婚。

Steve有些惱怒，他覺得五角大廈應該有除了他的私事以外更重要的事要關注。"你知道我家離布魯克林的結婚登記處很近吧？走路十分鐘就到了，你想看看我們能多快到那裡嗎？"

軍官落荒而逃之後，洋基隊的Jonse來了。除了花束，他帶來的禮物籃裡裝著水果和球員的簽名球，還有一個棒球電風扇。

"你們在禮品店買的那個八成不見了吧？我從轉播裡看你們好像挺喜歡那個電風扇的，拿著吹個不停呢，所以我幫你調了一個新的來。"Jonse站在一旁搓了搓手，Steve感覺他有話要說。

"謝謝你這麼細心。"

"不用客氣，洋基隊很高興隊長來看球，你和你的朋友又救了那麼多民眾，再晚一步，看台塌了，恐怕就會有人喪命了。"Jonse看起來驚魂未定，"這真是瘋狂對吧？就這麼剛好闖進來，機率也太小了。"

"紐約的確多災多難，但我們會挺過去。"

Jonse驕傲地笑了笑，"那當然，我們可是紐約。不過這一切都太瘋狂了，看似不可能的事還是會發生，所以也不禁讓我有些瘋狂的念頭。"

"例如？"

"例如另一個大家都以為死了70年的士兵其實根本沒死的念頭。"

他認出Bucky來了，在球場的時候他就懷疑了，Steve心想。雖然沒有任何表情的改變，但Steve很快地在心裡推演對方接下來打算如何，自己又該怎麼應對。"那的確是個挺瘋狂的想法。"Steve冷靜地說。

"Bucky Barnes是我最喜歡的咆嘯突擊隊隊員，我以前常常想上帝對這樣好的人太不公平。但或許他也在什麼地方沉睡著，冰凍著，等待復活的那一日呢？他應該要和你一樣被讚頌，應該要有第二次機會。"Jonse直視著Steve，"但我後來又想想，或許他就這樣被世人遺忘也沒有什麼不好，無論他現在何處，我相信他已經獲得應有的平靜，所以沒有我們必要去破壞，你能同意嗎？"

Steve沒想到會是這樣，但他只是點點頭回應。"當然。"

"我就說這是個瘋狂的想法，就忘了它吧。"Jonse準備離開，"球場半毀，沒打完的第七戰要移到芬威球場去繼續比賽了，我們會在芬威打敗紅襪的。你現在應該好好養傷我就不邀請你了，不過，如果明年你和你的朋友還想來看球，我們都非常歡迎，請一定要聯絡我，我會確保你們不會上任何鏡頭的。"

"謝謝你，告訴游擊手這次別再讓任何球滾過去了。"

Jonse乾笑一聲，"他為了這一球已經被球評和球迷罵翻了，相信他不敢了。隊長，請代我向你的朋友致意。"

Jonse離開之後，Steve終於獲得片刻的安靜。他拿起Coulson留給他的新手機，試著給Bucky傳簡訊。Coulson告訴他這麼多，關於Bucky，他所不知道的一面，讓他有些感慨。他以為自己為Bucky準備好一切，把他照顧得無微不至，就是對他好，但其實他一點也不了解Bucky內心真正在想什麼。事實上，Coulson的話雖然解釋了很多問題，但也留下許多問號。Bucky有很多想法沒有告訴Steve，做了很多隱瞞他的事情，就像他也隱瞞Bucky一樣。這樣想想，他們兩個其實半斤八兩，沒有什麼好責怪對方不坦誠的。他們都是為了對方好，卻選擇不說，結果造了一堵將他們兩個隔開來的牆。他們不該是如此的，過去的他們無話不談，毫無保留，除了Steve一直說不出口的情感，那塊地方是屬於他自己的，就連Bucky也無法分享。他們現在成了這個樣子，不免讓Steve再一次體認到過去的他們和現在有多麼的不同。Steve傳了好幾封簡訊，連醫院提供的午餐他都拍照傳過去，Bucky始終沒有回覆。

傍晚夕陽燒得火紅的時候，Natasha來了。她拿著一隻簽字筆，非常認真地在Steve右腳上作畫。大功告成之後，Steve發現她在自己的腳上寫了Steve & Bucky，然後用一顆愛心圈起來，旁邊還有好多長著翅膀的小愛心在飛舞著，Natasha對自己的作品表示很滿意。

"這很幼稚。"Steve抱怨著。

"你還沒看到真正幼稚的。"Natasha一把搶過Steve的手機，朝著她的曠世巨作拍照，然後手指在螢幕上又滑又點的，最後一按，再把手機丟還給Steve。Steve狐疑地檢查一下，發現Natasha把被愛心懷抱著的Steve & Bucky照片傳給Bucky了。他忍不住瞪她。

"愛就要說出口，否則以你們倆的速度，再等70年也還只是好朋友而已。"Natasha露出幸災樂禍的笑容，"當著幾百萬人的面親過一次的好朋友。"

"別再提醒我這件事。"Steve想著接下來自己大概會被開這玩笑開到他死掉為止。

但他很難不去想起，因為事件的另一個主角過了10分鐘之後就出現了，跟在Sam的身後進到病房來。Bucky戴著棒球帽稍微遮掩他的容貌，但Steve看得出來他有些憔悴，鬍子都冒出來了。他真想站起來，衝過去親自檢查一下他是否安好。Natasha給Bucky讓位子，Sam按著他的肩膀讓他在Steve床邊的椅子坐下，還幫他摘下棒球帽。

"你不是說他喜歡吃冰淇淋嗎？"Sam抓到機會立刻向Steve告狀，"剛剛在路上我看他不是很開心的樣子，就想說買一個給他，他竟然拒絕了。"

"因為冰淇淋要兩個人一起吃才好吃。"Steve溫柔地對著Bucky說。

"對啊，說得好像我不是人一樣。"Sam咕噥著。

"好啦，我們就別在這裡當電燈泡了。"Natasha推著Sam的背往外走，"明天一早Sam再來接他，外面有守衛，我會交代他們無論如何別讓任何人進來打擾，所以你們有一整晚的時間好好聊聊或做什麼其他的事，"她關上門之前特地加重語氣強調，"一整晚喔！"

病房裡剩下他們兩個人，安安靜靜的，只有儀器和空調運轉的聲響。太陽已經落下，在黑夜裡亮起的燈光，透過百葉窗鑽了進來。門外傳來隱隱約約的交談聲、腳步聲、推車滾過的聲音，似乎都離他們很遠。Steve伸手摸了摸Bucky的頭髮，幫他整理一下，他的手在Bucky的臉頰邊稍微停留了一會。"有沒有受傷？老實告訴我。"

Bucky拉起右腳的褲管，一片大約長10公分的紗布貼在他的小腿上。紗布是新的，才剛換過。看起來就是一點小傷而已，但Steve還是很心疼。

"是我不好，沒有好好保護你。"我沒有好好保護你，所以你受傷了，所以你跌出那列火車，所以你被九頭蛇抓住，所以你生不如死地過了70年。Steve陷入無與倫比的自責與懊悔。

"你做得夠多了。"Bucky把手覆在Steve打著石膏的腳上，緩緩移動。"你傷得才重。

"我很快就能恢復。可是你..."

"你必須停止這麼做。"Bucky打斷他。

"停止什麼？"

"停止責怪你自己。"Bucky沒有看他，他用手指在Natasha畫的愛心群裡慢慢描繪著。"那不是你的錯，我是指火車的事。"

Steve猛然坐直身體，"你想起來了？"

Bucky的手指停在愛心裡的Steve上，仍然沒有看病床上那個人的臉。他的聲音平穩，但有一道裂縫，竄出帶著恐懼的語氣。"我很努力在想了，可是沒辦法全部想起來。一些片段，畫面，一句話，全都是不完整的。"

"沒關係的，慢慢想，醫生說急不來。"

"醫生說我永遠沒辦法完全恢復了。"Bucky的手在抖，他抖得那麼厲害，Steve只想把他拉進自己的懷裡，一次又一次的告訴他沒關係的。他試著牽起Bucky的金屬手臂，Bucky卻很快抽回去，彷彿他的觸碰會燙著他。"我永遠也不會再變回去你的那個Bucky了。"

Bucky握緊了拳頭。"就算我全部都想起來了，你的那個Bucky也不可能回來了。我想起來的，有很美好的，裡面有你，有陽光，有布魯克林的街頭，有柯尼島。"Bucky停頓了一下，雙眼失焦，彷彿他正沉浸在那美好回憶帶來的愉悅。然後他收回目光抿起了嘴唇，看著自己的左手，它在Bucky彎曲手指時發出細瑣的聲響。"也有很不好的，有很多血，火焰和死亡，無止境的冰冷和痛苦。你怎麼能期待在做出這些醜陋邪惡的事情之後，你那個完美的Bucky還能再回來呢？"

"Bucky，發生那些事，不是你的錯，是九頭蛇逼你的，是那個可惡的該死的我恨不得殺光的九頭蛇害你的！"Steve能感受到Bucky的悲傷，他無法不激動，他比他更痛。

"但我仍然做了不是嗎？"Bucky終於看向Steve，給他一個微笑，但那雙眼睛卻像在哭，儘管他並沒有滴下任何眼淚。"我知道你想要他回來。你因為他的死而愧疚，你怪你自己，所以你現在才把什麼都攬到自己身上。可是其實這是我...是他......"Bucky一臉陷入混亂似的皺了皺眉頭，他用力閉一下眼睛，一下子說這麼多的話像是耗盡了他的力氣。他深吸了一口氣，"這是我的選擇，我選擇保護你，站到你和危險的中間，我......我不後悔這樣做，那是在戰場上，每一秒鐘都有失去性命的風險，我知道的。你想要他回來，想要補償。可是你應該要接受現實，過去那個好得不可思議的Bucky早就不在了。"

"我的確想要他回來，我不能否認，我好想好想他回來。"Steve感傷地說，"我常常在想，那天我到底哪個地方做錯了，哪個環節不對，才會導致那樣的結局。如果我做了什麼，或不做什麼，能改變那一天嗎？如果那天我抓住了你，我們會是怎麼樣？我救了那麼多人，卻偏偏救不了你。"

"我知道，我看了你的漫畫，你讓冬冬一下子恢復所有的記憶了，冬冬很痛苦，可是小兵陪著他，說會一直陪他到最後，然後他們就快樂地一起去打壞人了。我也很想這樣，這樣多容易啊，但現實生活裡不會如此。不管我多麼想，我都不會再變回他了。"Bucky咬了一下嘴唇之後移開視線，低下頭去盯著Steve裹著石膏的腳。他看起來那麼脆弱，一手緊揪著床單，扭絞著，幾乎將床單撕裂。"你想剪掉我的頭髮，一直告訴我當初的他有多麼好，那麼想要他回來，我不想讓你失望的，但是我真的想不起來！所以我不想讓你知道我幫神盾局出任務，我已經變不回以前的Bucky了，要是被你知道我又是冬兵了，你一定會認為這些日子以來你的努力都白費了，你就會知道我根本不值得你付出這麼多。"Bucky激動起來，他看起來很心急，怕自己解釋不清楚，又怕Steve不聽他解釋。"可是我一定要去！我不想讓你失望，可是我一定要去！你不懂！"

"天啊，Bucky，你永遠都不會讓我失望，而且你絕對值得我付出一切。"Steve抓住Bucky閃躲著他的金屬手臂，他抗拒著要抽回去，但Steve緊緊握在手裡，"Bucky你看著我！你看著我！"

Bucky怯生生地轉過來面對他。Steve表情非常嚴肅，語氣堅定得不容懷疑，"我接下來要說的話你要聽好，而且要放到心裡去。我的確想要以前那個Bucky回來，他是我最好的朋友，我這輩子最愛的人，我想要和以前一樣，跟他一起過著簡單的生活。我們最大的煩惱就是找不到願意和我一起出去約會的女孩，或者是布魯克林道奇隊今年又進不了季後賽。我懷念那樣的生活，我不否認。但時光能倒轉嗎？它不能，所以我們繼續走下去。你現在在這裡，這是我的第二次機會，也是你的，我們有機會重新再來一次，重新活過，感受生命，彌補我們的遺憾，說我們沒有說出的話。我不知道我是否該感謝上帝給我這個機會，這機會伴隨你的苦難而來，而我寧可不要你受苦。可是這機會現在就擺在眼前，我們沒有理由不把握。"

Steve把Bucky的手捏得更緊了些，"我不斷告訴你過去的事，是因為那個時候的你那麼美好，那麼快樂。我希望你記起的，不只是可怕的回憶，我希望你認識自己的，不是一個殘酷無情的殺人工具。你曾擁有過快樂與歡笑，而不只是殺戮和恐怖，我希望你知道，真正的你是一個很好的人。否則你為什麼要衝出去救那些看台上的人？為什麼要把我推開？因為那就是你的本性，你很善良，那是真正的你，無論你記不記得起來都不會改變的。"

Bucky呼吸急促，睜大布滿血絲的雙眼盯著Steve。Steve的話正在融化他，動搖他，令他屈服於這麼多年以來未曾感受過的感情與溫暖。他被Steve緊握著的金屬手臂放鬆了，但他的表情仍然那麼苦。"第二次機會...是啊，第二次機會，你應得的。所以你該去那個烤肉會，認識新朋友，新的約會對象。"他垂下肩膀，整個人就像被抽空一樣。"這次去華爾街我知道了一些事情。九頭蛇從來沒有放棄回收我，他們不會放棄我的，寧可銷毀我，也不要我落到你的手裡。"

Bucky看起來很無助，聲音很小，彷彿他也覺得自己很渺小，"我沒有告訴過你，可是其實我很喜歡...跟你一起生活。我真的很喜歡。所以上次我沒有走，因為我捨不得。而且我不想...不想傷害你。可是......只要跟我在一起，你就不安全。他們就在紐約，離我們這麼近，只是在等待機會而已。"

Bucky望著Steve，眼神真摯而哀痛，他的大眼睛裡承載太多讓Steve不捨的情緒。"我記得，我有爸媽的，也有弟妹，應該說是我曾經有過吧。我一無所有，再也沒有什麼可以失去的了。可是你不一樣，人們尊敬你，還有愛你的朋友，你可以過得很好的。我不能讓他們傷害你，我不能。所以我主動找上門，在他們反應過來之前先解決他們，不然你會有危險的。所以我必須去，我必須去殺了他們。你能明白嗎？我不是故意再變成冬兵的，我必須要，我不能讓他們傷害你。"

"我明白的，Bucky，我明白的。"Steve伸出另一隻手貼在他的臉頰上，"你應該要告訴我的，我們可以一起去的。"

"我曝光了，在球場上。Coulson說那個影片網路上到處都看得到，所以九頭蛇一定也看到了，我沒想到會變成這樣的。等九頭蛇療好傷之後，大概很快會找上門來。所以我決定了，你該去那個烤肉會，找個沒那麼多問題的人，就像你說的，重新活過。"Bucky閉上眼睛，握住Steve覆在他臉上的手，讓臉頰往那溫暖的手再貼緊一點，感受從手心傳來的溫度，像是要記住那個感覺，因為他以為自己以後不會再有感受的機會。"你會有家庭，有安穩的人生，你會很安全的，只要不是跟我在一起。"Bucky放手，讓自己和Steve拉開距離。

"我去找個人，有個家庭，那你呢？"

"我和九頭蛇還有事情沒完，而我不打算就這樣算了。"Bucky的眼中燃起復仇的熊熊火焰，"我不會坐在這裡等他們來。Coulson答應我，只要神盾局一發現九頭蛇的據點就會告訴我，我會去把他們過去欠我的，全部討回來。"

Steve終於知道，Bucky深埋在心裡的是什麼感覺。在他面無表情的冷淡之下，他在害怕，怕九頭蛇揮之不去的陰影會破壞他好不容易得回的正常生活，怕Steve會因為他而出事。他害怕再度墜落到萬丈深淵和無盡的黑暗迷霧之中。

"好，你說是為了我的安全，這樣你就更不該離開我了。"Steve把Bucky從椅子上拉過來，坐在他的床延，Bucky遲疑了一下但順從了。"你知道為什麼嗎？九頭蛇不會放過你，他們更不可能放過我，我可是把他們從神盾局裡揪出來，破壞他們的大計畫，把你搶走，害他們元氣大傷的人，他們絕對對我恨之入骨。你這樣走了正好，我一個人的話他們更容易攻擊。Bucky，只要九頭蛇在的一天，你跟我都不安全，這個世界也不會安全，不徹底剷除他們我不會罷休。所以這不只是你跟九頭蛇的事情，這也是我的事情。我們只有在一起，你保護我，我保護你，你為我除掉來自背後的威脅，我為你擋下子彈，只有這樣我們才能安全，你懂嗎？"

Bucky沉默地思考Steve的話之後。"你說的......是沒錯。可是，你不想要認識其他更好的人嗎？不會害你破產，害你受傷，過得這麼辛苦的人。"

Steve將Bucky的兩隻手都牽起來，凝視著他，"當初炸掉航母之後，你不知所蹤，我滿世界的找你，我有整整半年的時間，每天睡不超過四個小時。因為你，我斷過一根肋骨，"他再指著自己的鎖骨，"這裡面有鋼釘，我有兩顆假牙，加上在航母上那次，我身上有五個你給我的彈孔。"

Bucky低下頭去，用細不可聞的聲音對Steve說。"對不起。"

Steve繼續說，"我把你帶回神盾局之後，我睡在你病房外的走廊上三個月。你想打人出氣，我讓你打。你拿椅子扔我，把晚餐砸在我身上，拿熱咖啡潑我。你咬我，甩我巴掌，叫我去死。你熱出病昏迷不醒的時候我坐在你的床邊四天，沒有闔過眼。你作惡夢的時候我抱著你聽你嘶吼一整晚，你試圖傷害自己的時候我要你傷害我來代替。"

"對不起。"

Steve抬起Bucky的下巴，讓他看著自己。他的臉色蒼白，像是血被一瞬間抽乾了。"你沒有什麼需要跟我說對不起的，我願意那麼做的。你的問題很多，多到可以讓醫生們拿病歷寫好幾本書，可是我就是不想要別人。我想要的，一直只有你。我當年的遺憾，沒有說出口的話，就是我愛你。我一直都愛你，但是我不敢說。我怕我媽、這個社會還有上帝會怎麼想，更重要的是，我怕你會怎麼想。現在我再也不怕了。Bucky，我愛你，不管是過去的你還是現在的你，是好的壞的完整的破碎的，那都是你，James Buchanan Barnes的一部分，所以我都愛。"

Bucky的表情寫著不敢相信又很想相信。不敢相信會有人這樣待他，這樣愛著他。在他做了那麼多可怕的事之後，還有人覺得他值得被愛。

"他們說我應該殺了你，你那麼壞，你沒救了。但是我知道，你只是害怕。你既憤怒又迷惘，你不知道發生了什麼事，不曉得我是誰，你怕我們會像九頭蛇一樣傷害你，所以你想躲得遠遠的，用最兇惡的一面想把我嚇走，讓所有的人都不敢接近你。"Steve靠近Bucky，近到讓Bucky幾乎停止呼吸。"可是我才不要離開你，我要為你建一個地方，一個讓你可以安心入睡，可以自在做你想做的事，不用擔心推開門進來的人會傷害你的地方。我要為你建一個家，一個我們的家。我沒有發現你的煩惱，是我的錯，我應該要讓你覺得很安全的。"

他們的額頭靠在一起。Steve輕聲說，"你說喜歡和我一起生活，你猜怎麼樣？我也很喜歡喔，我一點也不覺得辛苦，想到一回家就能看見你，我每天都很快樂。我想要和你共組家庭，和你一起變老，想要照顧你也要你照顧我，就像我們一直以來做的那樣。我只想要你，就是你而已。你記得我在航母上跟你說過什麼嗎？"

"你說你會陪我到最後。"Bucky哽咽著。

"那是當初你先答應我的，也是我對你的承諾，我打算遵守這個承諾到我死為止。"Steve捧著Bucky的臉，"當初我一無所有的時候你是我唯一的依靠，現在能不能讓我成為你的依靠呢？你不是一無所有的，你永遠都會有我。我會陪你到最後的，你能相信我嗎？"

Bucky心裡的高牆終於完全倒下。他發紅的眼睛不受控制地盈滿淚水，那淚水雖然始終停留在眼眶裡，但卻是屬於喜悅與感動的。"Bruce說如果我不能相信自己，不知道要相信什麼，那麼我至少要相信你，因為你一定不會騙我。"Bucky也凝視著Steve，不再迴避他的目光，"我相信你。"

"那麼你會留下來嗎？如果你想走，我不會攔你，你可以去任何你想去的地方，你是自由的。但是，你能帶我一起去嗎？我很強壯，可以舉起一台哈雷機車喔，速度也很快，打架也很厲害，不管你想做什麼，我會是你的好幫手的。"

Bucky的嘴角終於划出一個笑容。"Coulson說下一個九頭蛇據點還沒查到，所以，我會留下來。我保護你，你保護我。"

"我照顧你，你照顧我。"Steve親吻Bucky的手背。先是右手，然後是左手。他能感覺Bucky慢慢放鬆，釋放了這些日子以來所有的壓力、不安和秘密，又有了Steve會一直愛他的保證，現在的他看起來安心而柔軟，他用來當作盾牌自我防衛的冰冷與寡言已經退去。

"我很高興我們終於把所有的話都說清楚了。以後不可以再有秘密，我們要對彼此說真話。"Steve希望以後他們之間，不再有隱瞞和欺騙，面對彼此的時候要完全坦白。

"好，可是我還有一件事想問你。"Bucky小心翼翼地問，"你跟Coulson說我的臉很大是什麼意思？"

Steve處變不驚，面不改色，只驚慌了一秒鐘。"就是不管發生什麼事，不管你變成什麼樣子我都愛你的意思。"

"是嗎？這是什麼新世紀的用法嗎？"Bucky一臉疑惑。

"是的。"美國隊長如此正直的表情，讓人很難質疑他。

"可是我看電視從來沒看過有人這樣用。"

"你相信我嗎？"Steve握著他的手。

"我相信你。"然後Bucky露出一個有點害羞的小小微笑，"那麼，我覺得你的臉也有點大。"

Steve大笑。他心想這不算是說謊，的確不管Bucky發生什麼事不管他變成什麼樣子Steve都會愛他，只是他把愛和臉的面積這兩件事的連結擴大解釋了而已。

"所以我們是兩個臉很大的百歲老人，我覺得我們挺相配的。改天我們可以去申請搭公車不用錢，博物館門票半價，買電影票有老人優待價，你覺得怎麼樣？"

"聽起來挺好的。"他們一起笑了。

"我也有一件事要告訴你，你要賠我一個東西，你欠我的。"Steve突然裝出正經的表情。

Bucky爽快答應，"那沒問題，現在我有錢。"

"不是錢的問題。"Steve拿出他的手機，找到Clint的簡訊拿給Bucky看，"這太隨便了，我要求你賠我一個親吻。"

Bucky看完kiss cam的影片之後把Steve的手機擺到桌子上，"這要求很合理。"Steve看著Bucky小心閃過他受傷的右腳，跨坐在Steve的大腿上和他面對面，把膝蓋埋進Steve背後的枕頭下。他把手放在Steve的肩膀上，慢慢接近，在Steve的嘴唇上碰了一下。

"不夠，再一個。"Steve抗議，把手環上Bucky的腰。Bucky又給他一個輕快短小的吻，然後偷笑。他在逗他。

"你是在挑戰我。"Steve突然抓住Bucky的臉，用力吻他。Bucky立刻給予回應，一手緊捏著Steve的肩膀，另一手抓住他的後頸。這個吻又急切又熱烈，一如他們從未親吻過，等待又太漫長。他們親吻了許久，卻還覺得不夠，不管多久都不夠。Steve緊緊擁抱Bucky，擁得那麼緊，擁到他們的胸口都發疼。他要把Bucky擁進自己的靈魂裡，和他合而為一，再也不分開。

***

第二天早上Sam來接Bucky的時候，Sam看到他不意外但也不想親眼目擊的畫面。兩個加起來超過400磅重的超級士兵擠在那張性命堪憂的病床上，Bucky的臉壓在Steve的肩膀上，一隻手橫過Steve的胸膛，Steve則是把下巴擱在Bucky的頭頂，一手環著他的肩膀，另一手充滿愛意地用指背輕撫他的臉。見到Sam進來，Steve伸出一根食指擺在嘴唇上示意他安靜。

至少他們都還穿著衣服，不然換我去接受心理輔導。Sam心想。所幸尷尬的時刻沒有持續太久，Bucky很快就被突然闖入的陌生氣息驚醒，他帶著起床氣瞪著Sam，Sam連忙舉起雙手做出投降的樣子，"天亮了記者大概也又快來了，發現你在這裡就糟了，還是先走吧。你要揍我等回去再揍，當然不要揍我是最好。"

"這兩天待在家裡別出來，我很快就回去。"Steve對Bucky說。然後他們交換一個依依不捨的親吻，Sam努力將視線鎖定在窗外。他有預感，以後這種場景會很常出現。

大約過了2個小時，Natasha就像一陣旋風般地轉進了Steve的病房。"怎麼樣怎麼樣，進度如何？有沒有親親？至少有抱一下吧？有沒有哭？有沒有那個就是那個啊你知道的？快說快說快說！"前KGB特務、現任神盾局探員、人稱黑寡婦的頂級間諜，帶著本應屬於少女的興奮與八卦渴望，搖醒剛睡著補眠的Steve。

"喔拜託！"Steve揉著眼睛大大地嘆了一口氣。

"好歹我也出了那麼多力！你竟然不讓我知道真的太過分了！Sam都有得看！"Natasha開始無理取鬧。

"好啦好啦，"Steve捏了捏他的鼻樑，"我們有抱，也有親吻，沒有哭，差一點。就這樣。"

Natasha像洩了氣的皮球，"老人家的動作特別慢是吧？"

Steve希望自己跟Bucky的第一次會很特別。Bucky值得完美的經驗，不是在醫院的病床上隨隨便便就發生了。但這不應該和女士討論。事實上這不應該和任何人討論，這是只有Steve和Bucky能談論的事。"我不應該跟一個女孩子討論這個話題。"

"哈，真老派。"

"我是啊。"Steve承認。"我真的覺得我們不要再繼續這個話題了。"

Steve繼續在病房裡待了兩天，無時無刻不想著要趕快回家。Bucky仍然不接電話，但Steve傳給他的簡訊每一封都有回覆。兩位將近百歲的出土文物，所傳的簡訊內容媲美高中生小情侶對話般的肉麻兮兮。"想你了。"、"我也是。"；"想快點回家，想見你。"、"想你快點回來，想見你。"；"想親你，那天晚上親不夠。"、"我等你。"Steve有很柔軟的一面，他是老派紳士，但不是老古板，只是他相信浪漫，新信鮮花與燭光晚餐，相信誓言與堅貞不移的愛情。過去他沒有機會向任何人表現，因為除了Bucky，他也不想對任何人展現這一面。現在Bucky對他卸下心防，他發現自己墜入愛河的速度快得令人害怕。但沒有關係，因為那是Bucky，他可以為他獻出一切，一顆毫無保留的心只是最基本的。而Bucky顯然也是如此。

他出院時是Sam來接他的。在回家的路上，Steve有些憂心，因為他已經離家超過一個禮拜了。他可以想像他們的家現在成了居家改造雜誌上那種"改造前"的樣子：東西雜亂無章地堆著，滿出來的垃圾，髒衣服散發酸味，灰塵堆積在每個角落，水槽裡的髒碗盤堆出一個新的紀錄高度，更可怕的是，蟑螂會肆無忌憚地橫行在公寓的地板上。一想到家裡現在變成這樣，而他的心上人還住得下去，他就感到匪夷所思，很想趕快回去，就算得一邊拄著拐杖一邊拿吸塵器打掃也要把家裡恢復到乾淨的狀態。

Steve還沒進家門就先受到第一重衝擊。"這是什麼？"Steve指著大門問。

"Coulson幫你換的門。"Sam的語氣有些無奈，"我說這不是很有必要，但他堅持你要用好的。"

一扇看起來非常堅固，可以抵擋全天下所有斧頭的鋼製大門堵在他的門口，看起來和公寓整體樸實的風格相當不搭嘎。旁邊的牆上有可以輸入密碼，掃描指紋和眼球的儀器。"往好的方面想就是，你以後出門可以不用帶鑰匙。"Sam一邊安慰Steve一邊幫他做好各式設定。門終於開了。

屋裡沒有Steve預期的一團髒亂，事實上，乾淨的不得了。Bucky坐在他的老位子上，看到Steve回來，立刻站起來。Steve丟下他的枴杖，胸口劇烈起伏。他們的眼神鎖住彼此，Sam腦海中的警報大響。

"那麼我就先走啦！"Sam一邊說一邊奪門而出，在大門關上之前他沒能躲過冬日戰士撲向美國隊長，兩人低吼著彼此的名字熱情擁吻的畫面。

等他們兩個終於平復小別勝新婚的激昂情緒，從地板上艱難地爬起來之後，Steve看了看四周，"家裡很乾淨，是你打掃的嗎？"

Bucky嘖了一聲，"怎麼可能。是花錢雇人來掃的。"

Steve點點頭，"也對，這樣比較方便。"但心裡開始計算請人來家裡打掃一次要花多少錢。然後他才想到，Bucky上次出任務從九頭蛇的小金庫裡賺了不少，他不用再煩惱錢的事情了，但錙銖必較的習慣一時之間改不了。

"你不用擔心錢喔，我把帳單都繳清了，也有把錢存進退休帳戶，之後的電費和生活費也存好了。我有計畫的，沒有亂花錢。"Bucky有點驕傲地說。

"我的Bucky這麼厲害，居然會理財了。"Steve拍拍Bucky的頭，Bucky因為被稱讚而笑了。"電視有教。"他指了指電視的方向。

Steve順著他指的方向轉過去，嚇了一跳，60吋大螢幕的電視掛在牆上，搭配一組頂級家庭劇院，螢幕裡的財經專家正在分析股票走勢。這是Bucky的錢，他愛怎麼花就怎麼花，Steve在心裡默唸。

"來看看。"Bucky說。Steve拄著拐杖咚咚咚地跟Bucky去參觀他的戰果。家裡的每個房間都裝了電視，只是大小不一，連廚房和浴室裡都有。Bucky看起來很開心，Steve努力克制心中那個已經節儉成性的自己不要去計算那些電視的價錢。然後他們走到Bucky的房間，裡面的床和衣櫃已經清走，取而代之的是一張工作檯，一排靠著牆壁的螢幕，還有各式各樣的武器，被整齊擺好。Steve愣了一下，"這些都是從華爾街的九頭蛇據點搬來的？"

"嗯。我有武器了，我不怕他們。"

"那你的床呢？"Steve很快就發現，他的房間被徵收了，而他非常樂意。Bucky的衣櫃硬擠進來，Steve的桌子被推到角落，面對著床鋪的牆上有一台大電視在俯瞰著他們。他原來的床也不見了，一張加大的，看起來很結實的雙人床擺在他的房間裡。他坐上去，床墊比以前硬。

"太軟不好睡。"Bucky說，然後也在他身邊坐下。"你喜歡我的安排嗎？"

"你無法想像我有多喜歡。"Steve說。他一個翻身，把Bucky壓得躺在床上，感覺他溫暖的軀體在他身子下輕顫。"你的腳還沒好。"Bucky摸摸Steve的臉說。

"沒事，就是想吻你而已。"Steve對著Bucky的嘴唇低語，然後溫柔地吻了上去。這次這個親吻細緻而綿長，持續了相當久，久到Steve得使出全力去中斷它，才不會讓這個親吻往破壞他心目中完美第一次計畫的方向發展。Bucky看起來意猶未盡，Steve也是。他無法理解為什麼只是單純的接吻感覺會這麼好呢？但無所謂，他們有好多好多時間可以去探索這其中的奧秘。

因為Coulson說要避風頭，Steve和Bucky接下來的幾個星期都躲在家裡。他們一起吃著冰淇淋看電視，在廣告時間吻得難分難捨(然後在節目回來時Bucky可以立刻拉開他們黏住的嘴，這種能力讓Steve感到不可思議)。他們一起看洋基登上美聯冠軍卻在世界大賽裡慘敗；也看了阿斯克羅不哈又集伊沙米米和他的家人咻的一聲像火箭發射一樣飛出去繼續他們的旅程；看到五角大廈發言人在記者會上對於Bucky的身分撒謊。他們還迎來了冬日，紐約一夕變天，氣溫溜滑梯般地下降，然後在Bucky依依不捨的眼神中Steve鄭重按下冷氣的OFF鍵。室內溫度跟之前比沒有相差多少，因為天冷了而他們不開暖氣，唯一有影響的會是電費將不再嚇死人的多了。更多的時候，Steve都坐在他的按摩椅上，抬著腿，一邊畫畫一邊看著Bucky忙進忙出，手邊還會擺著一杯用Coulson的食物調理機打出來的鮮果汁。雖然截稿日很容易讓人神經衰弱，他們現在也不缺錢了，但Steve不打算停掉這份打工。他正在努力囤積庫存，把進度畫得盡可能的超前，這樣截稿壓力就會比較小了。萬一下次再有什麼交不了稿的意外，至少他的門也不會再遭受Hartman先生的斧頭攻擊。

小兵和冬冬的故事還沒結束，Steve和Bucky的也還沒。Bucky像是小鳥築巢一樣，非常勤奮地往家裡採集和搬運小樹枝。先是換了一台新冰箱，是原先的兩倍大，裡面塞滿了食物，就好像他們準備要冬眠一樣；接下來是跑步機，畢竟現在他們的夜間運動也必須暫停，Bucky對著鏡子捏了捏自己的臉，然後毅然決然地開始跑步。他還開始進行防禦工事，在Coulson派來的技術人員協助下，他們把所有的百葉窗和玻璃都換成防彈的，還有紅外線感應器，整棟公寓裡裡外外裝了30支監視器，他房裡那一排螢幕就是這個用途。Steve忍住沒開他玩笑，接下來就要在樓下挖護城河了。他們的家越來越擁擠了，但是看到Bucky想辦法調整家具的位置以塞進更多東西，Steve總算鬆了一口氣，他知道一個人不會費心去佈置一個他想要離開的地方。

和Bucky安安份份地同床共枕也不如Steve想像中的困難。因為除了性愛，他們能做的事還有好多。Bucky會把Steve當成大枕頭，左擺右移，調整到一個讓他可以很舒服靠著看電視的位置和姿勢，只差沒有把他拍鬆。Steve不介意當他的靠枕，他們靠著床頭，Bucky歪在他身上看電視，Steve看書或畫畫，用手指捲著他剛稍微修剪一點長度的頭髮。Steve不再企圖剪短Bucky的頭髮了，就維持在肩膀上的長度也很好看，只要他喜歡就好。更何況根據Coulson的說法，這長髮有助於Bucky隱藏他的真實身分。Steve會在他們都睡著前跟Bucky說悄悄話，有時候說些他們以前的事，有時侯唸書給他聽。Bucky喜歡O. Henry的故事，那種上個世紀初紐約街頭市井小民生活的故事帶給他一種奇異的熟悉感。有時候，就只是說些傻呼呼的情話，把他累積了數十年的愛慕之情化做言語，一句一句吹進Bucky的心裡。Bucky仍然會做惡夢，非常少，但仍然會。他以前做惡夢會大吼大叫，現在只是緊閉著眼睛不停發抖，嘴裡不時吐出Steve的名字。Steve會從背後抱著他，用親吻安撫他，在他耳邊不斷保證我在這裡，我會一直在這裡，直到他平靜下來。他們會面對面側躺著，感覺對方和緩的氣息，中間擺著他們相握的手一起入眠。當然，還有很多的親吻。Steve想要更多，他確定Bucky也想要，他們也說好一切就等Steve拆石膏，所以如果每次有即將擦槍走火的時刻，Steve總要動用他的四倍自制力來停止。但只是這樣也很好，Steve看著Bucky熟睡的臉，他已經很滿足。

Steve終於拆掉石膏之後，在從醫院回家之前先去做一次採購。他在酒架前沒有半點猶豫，挑了一瓶上好的香檳，然後又去拿了牛排和龍蝦，甚至不顧心中那個正在大喊著太貴了爆預算了的聲音，將魚子醬放進購物籃裡，還有昂貴的名牌冰淇淋，加上會散發香氣的蠟燭。今天晚上會很完美的，Steve在寒風中踏著輕快的腳步往家的方向前進。他們會有豐盛的晚餐，在從黑膠唱盤流出的音樂聲中跳舞，然後一起泡澡(前提是浴缸能擠得下他們倆)，在搖曳的燭光下毫無保留地將自己交給對方。Steve心中已經有了那個完美第一次的景象，他路過賣花的小攤子，沒忘了買上一束鮮豔欲滴的玫瑰花。

Steve回到冷颼颼的家，聞到空氣中飄著咖啡香。他一進廚房，就看見咖啡壺裡有剛煮好的咖啡。這很奇怪，家裡只有Steve會喝咖啡，要Bucky喝那麼燙的東西，他會直接把咖啡潑到地上，而Steve早上出門的時候並沒有煮。Steve先把東西都先擺到餐桌上，走進客廳一看，Bucky正縮在沙發上看MTV，手裡捧著一個大杯子，有一絲淡淡的輕煙自杯口飄起。

"咖啡是你煮的？"

"嗯，因為......"他話沒有說完就停止動作，像在等著什麼。然後他打了一個大大的噴嚏。

"你打噴嚏了！你會冷了！"醫生說過Bucky極度怕熱是洗腦機帶來的後遺症，會慢慢退去，他最後對於溫度的感受會逐漸趨向一般人的範圍。Steve感到非常振奮，彷彿看到自己的小孩第一次走路。

"你拆石膏了。"Bucky揉揉鼻子，把杯子放下。

"要幫你開暖氣嗎？還是穿外套？"Steve走過去上下摩擦Bucky的右手臂。

"不要！"Bucky厲聲拒絕。

"OKOK，不開暖氣，不穿外套。可是你會冷怎麼辦呢？"

Bucky想了想。然後他抬起頭來望著Steve，用迷茫的眼神，軟軟的聲音，還有不知道從哪看來的怪怪台詞，對Steve進行一次致命的精神攻擊。"那麼你用身體來溫暖我的吧。"

Bucky的話在Steve的腦海裡投下一顆原子彈，將他所有的理智和思考能力都炸得灰飛煙滅。就算他有四百倍的自制力也在此時土崩瓦解，潰不成軍。他揪著Bucky的衣服把他拉起來，他們的嘴唇用力碰在一起，跌跌撞撞地拖著彼此往臥室前進。他們在飢渴難耐的親吻中撕開彼此的衣服，扯掉對方的皮帶和褲子，用力甩在地上，把鞋子踢開。Bucky把Steve壓到牆上熱吻，Steve推開他，一腳踹開臥室的門，把Bucky拉扯進去。他們一起跌在床上，Steve把什麼晚餐啊跳舞啊泡澡啊都扔進河裡了。完美第一次的計畫和香檳牛排龍蝦冰淇淋魚子醬蠟燭還有玫瑰花一起被遺忘在餐桌上。

Steve很激動，但同時又有一種安定的感覺在擴大。窗外下起雨了，在滴滴答答的雨聲中他們喘息著。他們唇貼著唇，身體貼著身體，兩手交握，在彼此的懷抱裡融化。Bucky是如此溫暖與美好，Steve除了用吻膜拜他，用盡全力去愛他，沒有別的選擇。當他們終於結合在一起時，雨聲伴著他們緩慢而繾綣的節奏，Bucky在他身下完美地包圍著他。Steve不再覺得自己是海上漂流的孤船了。他已經找到可以永遠停泊的港灣，最終的歸屬，他回到家了。

***

"快坐下。"Steve扶著Bucky把他安置在長椅上，摘下他的面罩，拉起他的右手仔細端詳。"讓我看看。"

"Steve，這真的是一個很小的傷口。"Bucky在Steve急忙找醫藥箱的時候冷靜地說，試圖安撫他，"我真的沒事。"

"他用生鏽的鐵片劃傷你，要馬上處理。"Steve從醫藥箱裡拿出剪刀，把Bucky的手套剪開，露出一道在手背上還滲著血的傷口。然後他開始沖洗傷口，"我們可不希望你得破傷風吧？"

"不希望。"Bucky看著Steve的動作，露出幸福的微笑，"你也受傷了。"

"那沒什麼。"

Bucky用他可以打裂水泥牆，拆車門，捏碎骨頭的金屬手臂，抽出一張衛生紙，非常輕柔地擦拭Steve額頭上撞傷的一道痕跡，"我們可不希望你得破傷風吧？"

"不希望。"他們相視而笑，Steve湊上去給Bucky一個親吻，然後又一個。

"駕駛員！請你告訴我還有五分鐘我們就要降落了！"坐在他們對面的Sam朝著對講機怒吼，"我再也受不了看見他們倆這樣相親相愛的了！"

對講機裡傳來駕駛員忍住笑的聲音，"Wilson探員，我們才剛起飛五分鐘，兩個小時以後才會降落。"

"我覺得沒什麼不好的啊！都一年多了你還沒習慣啊？"坐在他一旁的Natasha好整以暇地梳頭髮，"不過，上次我可是被子彈打穿啊，血流得跟什麼一樣，隊長根本不理我一直在那裡Bucky Bucky的，好偏心啊。"Natasha假裝生氣。Steve有些不好意思的笑了。

"看在老天的份上！我才剛失戀，現在還得看他們倆愛得死去活來！拜託考慮一下我的感受！"自從Sam加入神盾局之後，各種和過去在軍隊不同的新奇體驗令他目不暇給，大部分他都很喜歡，也學到很多新的技能。但是看著美國隊長和冬日戰士，在非出勤的時候旁若無人的親親我我，看著這兩位百歲老人在餐廳餵彼此吃飯(而且還以為沒有人會注意)，練習之後幫對方整理頭髮，開會的時候互傳小紙條，玩手機自拍，在茶水間接吻，這種新奇的體驗他一點也不想要。特別是，身為Steve的朋友和隊友，他們有比其他神盾局特工還要更多相處的時間，那表示他比其他人還要更常受到這種情意綿綿畫面的攻擊。

Steve終於把Bucky的傷口處理好。他一在Bucky身邊坐下，Bucky立刻靠向他，Steve則是伸手環抱住他，兩人很自然地依偎在一起。Sam翻了一個巨大的白眼，再這樣發展下去，他可能可以把眼珠子翻到後腦勺去形成一個世界第一的冠軍白眼。"Cap，不如我跟你換位置好不好？你們就不能像來的時候一樣，一人坐一邊不要擠在一起嗎？"

"來的時候我們是在出任務啊，現在我們完成任務要回家了，算是私人時間吧。公私要分明。"Steve笑著拒絕Sam棒打鴛鴦的提議。當他們在任務當中的時候，兩人都十分專業而且專注，不會因為對方分心，更不可能因為他們時時刻刻都想要黏在一起的念頭而危害到任務的進行。但是不在任務之中的他們只想盡可能的親近，儘管他們自以為很低調，但所有的人都看得出來。在戰場上他們是美國隊長和冬日戰士，下了戰場就只是Steve和Bucky。"我們過去落下太多時間了，現在我想要好好把握每一分每一秒。"Steve轉了轉他左手無名指上的戒指，和Bucky用一條鍊子串起來戴在胸前的那個是成對的。Bucky對Steve的話沒有顯露太多表情，只微微點頭表示贊同。

"當初Coulson想方設法把冬兵拉進神盾局做正式員工的時候也沒想到他們會這樣吧？"Natasha梳完頭髮，拿出小化妝盒開始化妝，"不過他大概也不會抱怨。"

"他不會抱怨我會！"Sam哀嘆著。

Steve清楚記得Bucky正式成為神盾局探員當天的情況。"隊長，你應該還記得答應過總統什麼事吧？"Coulson當時穿著剪裁合身的三件式西裝，戴著眼鏡，坐在局長辦公室裡那張大桌子後面，溫和而堅定地對他曉以大義。那間辦公室沒有以前華盛頓的寬敞，但仍有一大片落地窗，讓任何有著操縱世界想法又手握權力的自大狂野心家可以滿足俯瞰眾生的快感。但Coulson不是那樣的人，他想保護這個世界，而不是對它指手劃腳。他看起來就像是個國稅局或是財政部的官員，而不是什麼秘密機構的特工頭子。他的辦公室陳設簡單，唯一的裝飾就是當初Steve答應送給他還親手簽名的畫，掛在最顯眼的地方。

"我記得，我們要對冬兵之後的行為負責，永遠不能洩漏他過去的事，他就給Bucky特赦令和合法的新身分。萬一將來他被發現了，至少不會受司法審判。"

"那可是我花了不少時間去協商出來給Barnes的保命符。我們要對冬兵的行為負責，那麼我想不到比讓他進神盾局更好的方法。只要他在局裡，他的行動都會有紀錄，連報帳資料都有。將來如果上面有人想找他麻煩，我們有實質證明他安分守己。要是身分真的暴露，我們也可以說他清醒後就是為我們做事，將功折罪，能減輕不少責難。"Coulson翻開擺在桌上的一個檔案夾，"更何況我給Barnes的待遇相當好，比當初我開給他的價錢還高，畢竟他算是我們挖角過來的。"

"當初那個價錢是出一次任務就有的，這個是年薪！"Steve勤儉持家精打細算的那一面忍不住跳出來，為他的伴侶捍衛權利。

"當初可沒有提供保險啊！有醫療保險，傷亡理賠，連牙醫保險我都附了，還設了每年出任務次數的上限，要是額滿了他可以自己選擇要不要接。我讓他自己挑任務，自己挑組員，其他人都沒有的。"Coulson一臉痛心疾首，只差沒有捶胸頓足，以表示自己的誠意。"每月提撥退休金，還有租屋跟交通津貼，耶誕禮金，等你們將來有小孩還有育兒和教育津貼、你們不是說想去黃石公園看大峽谷嗎？連度假都有補助。我還調漲了你的薪水！"

"因為我年資到了本來就該調薪。而且我們要去哪裡弄出小孩來教育？"Steve忍不住指正他。但Coulson為難的樣子讓Steve有些心軟，而且他也不能不承認，他其實很想再和Bucky一起並肩作戰。

Steve還想說什麼，Coulson立刻轉向一直沉默坐在一旁的Bucky。和剛剛那可憐兮兮的樣子不同，Coulson現在表情冷峻。"Barnes探員，我要你現在閉上眼睛，想像一個畫面。"Bucky竟然乖乖閉眼了，Coulson繼續說，"想像現在隊長正身處在一個煙硝四起的戰場，敵人從四面八方湧來，隊長很英勇，身手矯健，儀態健美，愚蠢的壞人來一個揍一個，盾牌飛來飛去，多賞心悅目的畫面啊！。"

Bucky因為想像的畫面而嘴角上揚。Coulson轉變成為恐怖電影的語氣，"但是，就在這個時候，一個無恥的小人，趁著隊長沒有注意，拿著槍偷偷摸摸溜到他的背後，試圖在他的後腦開上一槍。然後他成功了，隊長砰的一聲倒在地上，死翹翹了，你知道為什麼嗎？因為沒有人在幫他注意背後。"

Bucky發出一個小小的吸氣聲，彷彿他因為那樣的畫面受到驚嚇，"不可以。"他睜開眼睛之後很傷心地說。

"只有你才有資格做美國隊長的另一半，守護他，保護他。"Coulson把合約攤在Bucky面前，遞給他一枝鋼筆，"加入神盾局是你最好的選擇。"

Bucky沒有半秒鐘的遲疑，在Steve出聲勸阻之前，很快地在合約書上簽下自己的名字。Coulson迅速將簽好的合約收起來，像是怕Steve會跳起來把合約搶走撕掉。"真是太好了，歡迎你的加入，Barnes探員！這真是一個皆大歡喜的場面啊，你們兩個可以在戰場上跟彼此作伴，我可以降低人事費用，畢竟之前Barnes探員的出勤費實在太高了啊。隊長，你想先帶新同事去認識一下新環境嗎？"

就這樣，在Steve和Bucky都還沒來得及反應過來之前，冬兵就成了神盾局探員了。

"不要管Sam了，他就是愛唸個不停的。"Natasha不顧Sam準備出言反對，舉起一隻手要他閉嘴。"所以呢？今天你們想去哪裡慶祝結婚紀念日啊？"

聽到結婚兩個字，Steve和Bucky都笑了。雖然Steve答應總統，不會公開他們的關係，但那並無法阻止他想要和Bucky長長久久在一起的決心。他可以不去登記，不進教堂，遵守他的承諾，維持美國隊長的形象，但有些事他一定要做。一年前的今天Steve在滿天星斗下的優美湖畔向Bucky求婚了，雖然那次的求婚過程有不少波折，Steve在重要日子上的壞運氣再度發威，但至少結局是好的，Bucky答應了他。他們把那天當做是他們的紀念日。

"前兩天太忙了都沒有好好計畫，但禮物我早就買好了。不如找一間好的餐廳吃飯吧？你想吃什麼？法國菜？義大利菜？日本料理？我們可以開一瓶好一點的酒。"Steve興致勃勃地問Bucky。他們倆現在已經可以一起進出公共場合，很少引起任何注目。新聞總是一件接著一件地發生，很快就有更大的新聞蓋過他們。Steve甚至懷疑，有些是Coulson一手打造的煙霧彈，用來移轉大家的注意力。Coulson說現在網路上主張那個神秘男子就是Bucky Barnes的並不多(而且都被當成瘋子)，大部分的人覺得他們就只是長得像而已，而美國隊長對故友的思念令他和他當朋友。他們有時候會在街上被偷拍照片，傳到一個一般人不太會去逛但會員數很多的論壇上。Steve很好奇那是個什麼樣的論壇，Coulson沉著臉要他別多問，這樣對他比較好。

Natasha熱心提供協助。"我知道曼哈頓有一家很好的法國餐廳，氣氛很好，夜景超級棒！如果你們想要我可以幫忙訂位，老闆跟我挺熟的。"

"你們要不要試試看摩納哥菜啊？超好吃，你們試過一次就會愛上，公園大道上有一家，很有異國風情，不過不便宜就是了。"Sam也加入討論。

"今天的日子我們不用擔心預算。"Steve笑著說，"你覺得呢？"

"我想吃披薩。"Bucky靜靜地說。眾人陷入沉默。

老派紳士Steve當然反對。在他的印象中慶祝結婚紀念日就是要有燭光晚餐和美妙音樂，配上香檳和巧克力，"我真的不覺得在結婚紀念日吃披薩會是很浪漫的事。"

"可是我想吃披薩。"Bucky強調。他現在坐直身體，脫離Steve的懷抱，轉過來盯著Steve。

"你喜歡法國菜的，不然吃俄國菜也行啊。"Steve挺起胸膛不打算退讓。

"可是我想吃披薩啊。"Bucky的聲音變得強硬，像一個壞掉的唱盤一樣跳針同一句話。他們現在一臉嚴肅瞪著彼此，進行一場無聲的角力。

Sam在一旁小聲幫隊長加油打氣，"堅持住啊！Cap！加油啊！"

五秒鐘之後。"好吧你披薩想吃什麼口味的？"Steve說。

"Cap，你對得起那些崇拜你的男人嗎？"Natasha搖搖頭，"你沒有一次贏的！"

Sam失望地說，"我希望至少你在臥房裡能堅持得比五秒鐘久。"

出於保護Steve的本能，對於Steve遭受的抹黑，Bucky覺得自己有必要出來捍衛他的名譽。"Steve在臥房裡能堅持超過五秒鐘好嗎？他堅持超久的，上次他堅持了一個小時又37分鐘──"

Steve面紅耳赤地摀住Bucky的嘴，"Bucky！這種事不用說給別人聽！"

Bucky掙脫Steve的手，"可是Sam亂講話！你明明就很久。"

"天啊！"Sam大喊。Natasha咯咯笑著。

"我們自己知道就好了。"Steve冷汗直流。

"你們能像正常人一樣相處嗎？"Sam卑微地請求著，"正常人不會在同事朋友面前說這些事，我們真的不需要知道這麼多資訊。"

"自從上次我看到他們互相人身攻擊對方臉很大還笑得很甜蜜之後，我就見怪不怪了。"Natasha摸摸自己的臉，"要是我的男人敢說我臉大，我立刻把他揍到哭出來。"

"我跟Bucky沒有什麼好計較輸贏的。他高興就好。"Steve又回到深情模式。Bucky理所當然的點點頭。

"好啦，說起來五秒鐘已經是個進步了。想當初他只要跟Bucky意見相左，連兩秒鐘都堅持不住。"Sam掛著鼓勵的笑容，"慢慢來吧，Cap，下次的目標是十秒鐘喔。"

是五秒還是十秒，Steve無所謂，只要Bucky高興，他什麼都願意。Bucky再一次獲得勝利之後，又重新靠回Steve的懷抱，趁飛機降落以前打個盹。Steve做個手勢要大家安靜點，Sam和Natasha有志一同地翻了個隊形整齊的白眼。Steve看向窗外，午後的天氣很好，不像早上還下著傾盆大雨，他們得濕淋淋地完成任務。那很困難，很辛苦，但他們想辦法克服。Steve忍不住聯想起他和Bucky的關係，一路走來磕磕碰碰，風風雨雨，但現在他們把頭靠在一起，Steve能感覺Bucky的重量，在他懷裡安穩的睡去，而他們倆已經很久沒有再做過惡夢了，因為他們的惡夢，已經結束。他們是彼此的避風港，自己的懷抱是對方最安全的地方。現在外頭藍天白雲，雨過天晴，就像Steve現在的心情。他們很快就會回家了，回他們兩個人的家。

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 我在2012年第一次讀到《冰淇淋：吃的全球史 Ice Cream: A Global History》這本書。這是一本關於冰淇淋發展史的有趣小書，當我在讀到書中描述，20和30年代的美國，到藥局去點杯冰淇淋汽水是當時青少年很流行的休閒運動這段時，我的腦海中很清楚地浮現風流倜儻的Bucky，在藥局把妹跟女孩們調情，而Steve坐在旁邊當壁花男孩的畫面；書裡也提到二戰期間冰淇淋怎麼樣成為勞軍的好東西。我忍不住腦補了一個畫面，在微博上寫下"我想到隊長在戰地裡和Bucky吃冰淇淋的心情，還有他醒來以後發現到處都有賣冰淇淋的心情。" 我很想為這個畫面寫些什麼，但當時這西批冷得像冰，而我又是渣文筆，所以Steve和Bucky一起吃冰的畫面就僅止於一個畫面而已。
> 
> 到了今年美隊2上映了。我看完以後很激動，提早幾站下車，一路走回家，腦海裡想的全部都是Steve和Bucky，他們的回憶，他們在航母上的對峙。他們是一對這麼好的人，正直勇敢，內外皆美，他們沒有做錯任何事，命運卻對他們開了個很殘忍的玩笑。我很想為他們寫點什麼，但是渣頭腦仍然一片空白。
> 
> 直到我上上個月進球場去看了場棒球比賽。我的城市永遠比別人搶先進入夏天，那天很熱，比賽很無聊，兩隊打線都便祕了屁也不放一個。我的飲料快喝完了，好想好想吃冰，進場前卻只買了點心。想著想著我就走神了，哼起歌來了。正當我一邊哼著歌一邊吃點心，突然就被麻匪給劫了(不對！)，而是當初那個他們兩個吃冰的畫面又重新回到我的腦袋。我知道自己要寫什麼了，我要寫一個有冰淇淋和棒球比賽的故事，我要他們在我的故事裡平安，幸福，還要在一起，我認為這是他們應得的生活。等我回家之後我就開始寫〈截稿日〉
> 
> 其實萌上盾冬，我感覺很寂寞。我屈指可數的小夥伴和我站了不同邊，所以我看到很棒的文沒人討論，有什麼梗沒人分享，寫好了文章沒人給我意見。那感覺就很像獨自一人去看跨年煙火，明明周圍很熱鬧，煙火也很美麗，感覺卻很寂寞。所以每一則在〈截稿日〉底下的留言，對我來說都非常珍貴。因為我不是很會應對，所以沒有每一篇回覆，但請相信我，每一個給我留言給我鼓勵甚至發站內信給我的姑娘們，我都很感激。我發出文後，一開始頗擔心會沒有人理我，大家會覺得很無聊沒有反應，然後它就這樣沉到海裡去，但幸好有大家的留言，隻字片語都很好，是我繼續寫文的動力。再一次感謝你們。
> 
> 這是我第一次寫盾冬文。我沒有優美的文筆，或嚴謹的劇情，我也收到〈截稿日〉的人物類型化和用了許多二設梗的批評，還被點了漏。雖然說敢po文就要有被批評的準備，但第一次看到的時候說不沮喪是騙人的。畢竟我真的花了很多心思在想辦法讓〈截稿日〉更合理順暢，之前一邊跑步一邊想劇情，一個不注意還踩到狗大便上。不過，我從寫這故事裡，得到很多樂趣，我寫得很快樂。這是個不成熟的故事，但我自己很喜歡，也有其他人喜歡，因為我的文而笑了，我覺得這樣就很棒了。前幾天我去爬山等拍鳥和猴子的時候，我想到一個應該可以發展成番外的梗，這幾天我會寫寫看，如果不是太長我就會po在這裡，如果很長我就會再開個新的文。希望到時候大家還是能不吝給我意見和指教。
> 
> 過兩天，我會買個爆米花和冰淇淋，再帶上一杯飲料(或許再買個鹹酥雞和烤香腸，反正都立志要修煉成豬了)，進球場去看個棒球賽，當做是我把當年那個想像，把我希望中Steve和Bucky應該有的生活，寫成一個故事的紀念。
> 
> 不好意思又囉哩八唆了那麼多，明明就是很冷門的文呢怎麼搞得像得獎感言呢？就是一些寫文的心情，請讓我抒發一下嘛我木有小夥伴可以說呀。再次謝謝大家看完這個故事。


	7. 走在回家的路上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是《截稿日》的番外篇。
> 
> 有一次我去爬山─嚴格說來那只是健行而已，我因為要看那隻在樹枝上跑來跑去的松鼠手上抱著的是什麼，結果沒注意腳步，一下子踩空掉到步道下去。如果我往前多走一段才掉下去，那麼我會直接滾落下一路上滿是突起的石頭和樹枝的山壁；如果往後走一段，我會掉在尖銳的珊瑚礁石灰岩上，這樣大家甚至連截稿日的結局都看不到了。不過我很幸運，掉在下過雨後濕軟的泥土上，除了把衣服搞得很髒，我只有一點小擦傷而已。這個意外讓我有了番外篇的構想。爬山很辛苦，我每次都喘得咒罵自己為什麼要給自己找麻煩，但終於到了山頂，看到一望無際的海和平常看不見的風景，我又想著下次要再來。所以我想讓Steve和Bucky他們也去健行，雖然碰到不少困難，但最後他們會看見值得一切辛苦和磨難的美景，就是和彼此共度一生。
> 
> 這個故事我寫了又改，改完再刪，改了幾次我都記不起來了。我從來沒有為了哪一篇文做過那麼多功課的。太平洋屋脊步道協會和華盛頓步道協會的網站上有很多熱心的山友分享他們的路線和行程，還有像是《漫走，在熊的國度裡》(個人非常推薦這本書，十分感人又特別的經歷)、《完全圖解登山聖經》等等好幾本和登山及健行有關的書，youtube上大家分享的影片，都是我翻了又翻的參考資料。關於太平洋屋脊步道的書，還有一本之前也被拍成電影過的，就是《那時候，我只剩下勇敢 Wild: From Lost to Found on the Pacific Crest Trail》，不過這本書的路線止於奧勒岡州，而我的路線起於華盛頓州，也是非常值得一讀的好書。

1.

Steve清楚記得，他決定要向Bucky求婚的那一刻。那天他休假，Bucky也沒有接到任務指派，而Steve早就準時交稿，讓Hartman先生對他仍保有守時的美德表示讚賞。總而言之，那是個無所事事的假日。Steve按照慣例去運動，回來準備早餐之後就開始做家事，Bucky則是窩在他的位置上看電視，就和以往一樣。他們中午到外頭吃飯，後來去看了電影，在黑漆漆的電影院裡偷偷牽手，吃爆米花，然後在夕陽的餘暉之下散步回家。Steve允許自己享受這樣平凡的幸福，沒有負擔，沒有責任，不用拯救世界或是和邪惡組織對抗，他們就像兩個普通人一樣走在街上。除了必須要抗拒心裡想和對方在街上手牽著手宣告他們有多麼快樂的慾望，他們不需要和任何人任何事戰鬥。

快到家的時候，Bucky扯著Steve的袖子轉了個彎，朝另一個方向走去。

“你想去哪裡？”

Bucky沒有回答，可是Steve很快就知道了，因為那家連鎖大賣場就出現在下一個轉角。他們這次推了推車，在賣場的走道逛來逛去。Steve覺得有時候Bucky會呈現一種心不在焉的神遊狀態，好像他的心思飛到外太空去了，但Bucky一進到這家賣場的時候整個人都變了。他的腳步堅定，直直朝目標邁進。他拿出一疊折價券，和Steve研究該怎麼買這些商品、如何搭配才能獲得最大的折扣。他們現在已經不缺錢了，但收集折價券和買特價商品對Rogers一家來說卻還是很重要的任務，會讓Bucky拿出最慎重的態度去規劃和執行。Bucky很少會對電視以外的東西感興趣，只有這個，是他的特殊嗜好，所以Steve讓他主導在賣場裡的一切行動。他們蹲在衛生紙的貨架前，仔細計算究竟是120抽五包裝的比較划算還是100抽八包裝的特價比較多，辯論著如果因為優惠一次買兩罐果醬能不能在有效期限之內吃完，還有為了減價大特賣買止痛藥對他們兩個超級士兵來說有沒有必要。

他們在經過個人衛生用品區的時候又爆發了一次小小的意見分歧，但衝突很快就獲得解決。

Steve左顧右盼，確定這條走道上只有他們兩個人。他壓低聲音，”呃......家裡沒有保險套了。所以還是要買超薄型的嗎？或者換個有顆粒的......”

Bucky凝視著他，”Rogers，你打算到外面去亂搞嗎？”

“什...什麼？亂搞？不！我絕對不會出去亂搞！我沒有這個意願，也從來沒有這樣的想法！”

“那我們為什麼要浪費錢買這個？”Bucky一邊說一邊拿了兩罐潤滑劑扔進推車裡。

喔。喔！Steve雖然慢了一拍，但總算接收到Bucky發出的訊息。儘管沒有特價，Steve還是從架上多拿了幾罐潤滑劑。

他們在賣場裡推著車子，就像其他的人一樣，添購日用品。這很奇妙又異常甜蜜，讓Steve那種和Bucky組成一個家的慾望更加強烈而且真實。然後Bucky突然停了下來，目光鎖定在生鮮食品區。他稍微往後站在貨架旁，像是在隱藏自己的行蹤。他在潛伏，等待，是蓄勢待發的獵豹，儘管那裡只有一堆推著推車晃來晃去的家庭主婦。

“發生什麼事？”Steve問。

“時間快到了。”Bucky悄聲回答。Steve一頭霧水，但Bucky不打算解釋的樣子，他只好跟著Bucky一起躲在貨架邊，等待他們可能的目標出現。

任務的目標一出現，Steve馬上就發現了，因為Bucky的身體在一瞬間緊繃，眼神也變得銳利。目標穿著工作人員的背心從倉庫的大門走出來，手上拿著一疊貼紙，證件帶在他的胸前晃動，不疾不徐地吹著口哨走向生鮮食品區。

還有其他人也注意到他了。Steve發現Bucky選的觀察點可以很清楚看到生鮮食品區前面每個人的動靜，所以他能看見有個體型龐大的中年婦女，推著推車，裝了大概可以餵飽一整個軍營的食物，看似漫不經心地挑選水果，其實她也在斜著眼偷偷注意那個工作人員。

“我需要你掩護我。”Bucky說。他把推車留在一旁，抓著Steve的手臂朝生鮮食品區前進。越來越多人往生鮮食品區走來，人人都是一派輕鬆的樣子，但他們的眼神就和Bucky一樣專注。

“你要我怎麼做？”Steve輕聲問。那個手上拿著貼紙的工作人員走過來了，開始在生鮮食品區又翻又撿。Steve看到他先從海鮮類開始，然後他找到一盒魚，他捏起一張貼紙貼在保鮮膜上再把魚放回去。

“假裝你在挑東西。”冬兵下達指令，美國隊長立刻執行，拿起眼前的馬鈴薯看了看又放回去，再拿起一顆花椰菜，一邊跟著Bucky慢慢往那位工作人員的方向移動。而那個大概可以去打美式足球防守組位置的中年婦女，也朝他們晃過來，她拿起一根胡蘿蔔裝出在檢視的樣子，然後搖搖頭放回去。演技不錯啊，女士，Steve心想。

工作人員朝著牛肉區的部分前進，他拿起一盒超大的牛肉。那盒牛肉有他的臉那麼大，而且厚度也很驚人。

“Steve，你的兩點鐘方向，掩護我。”Bucky一邊說一邊把Steve推出去，一把撞在那個朝著牛肉區走來的中年婦女身上。Steve覺得自己好像撞到一堵牆。就在Steve和那位中年婦女相撞然後一起發出吃痛的聲音時，工作人員朝那盒牛肉貼了一張半價的貼紙。

Steve連忙向那個女人道歉，那個女人只想推開他，因為Steve把她阻擋在貨架中間。當工作人員放下那盒牛肉的時候周圍原本悠悠哉哉逛街的人好像都被按下啟動的開關，朝那盒牛肉衝過去。Bucky朝著大家大喊，”我的天啊那是美國隊長嗎？”

被Steve擋住的女人抬起眼來看他，周圍的人也都停下往他看過來，他們都看見一個陌生女子黏在他的身上。他們像在跳著滑稽的舞，一起往同一邊移動，又一起往另一邊。周圍響起竊竊私語和興奮的驚呼。

他們很快就發現自己被聲東擊西了，因為Bucky只需要他的敵人們把注意力放在Steve身上兩秒鐘，那盒超大牛肉就被他拿在手上。他的金屬手臂擺出防衛的姿態，彷彿有誰要跟他搶他就會和對方拼命。嘆息和抱怨的聲音此起彼落。

任務完成，Bucky和Steve帶著戰利品在眾人的注視之下撤退。”你怎麼會知道那盒牛肉會有特價？”Steve問。Bucky還順手撈了一盒打折的蝦子。

“我昨天就先來偵查過了，我知道這盒牛肉如果沒賣掉今天就會到期，到了這個時候就會有人出來貼特價標籤。”Bucky指著那個工作人員，”他會負責決定要賣五折還是八折，如果他心情不錯，就會有五折。剛剛他出來的時候還吹著口哨我就知道，今天這盒牛肉一定會有五折，晚上回去就可以吃了，不用擔心過期的問題。”

Steve舉起雙手做出膜拜的姿勢。”我只是想表達我對你的景仰之情，長官。”

Bucky拍拍他的肩，”士兵，你的掩護讓這個任務得以完成，那女人是頑強的對手，我好幾次都搶輸她。”

Steve真想在此時，在這個地方，當著每一個人的面，用力親吻他面前這個踩著勝利的步伐往結帳台走去的男人。他就是在這個時候決定要向Bucky求婚的。總統的態度很明確，他們的事情不能公開，而Steve保證一定會遵守。雖然兩個人只要是在一起的，有沒有那張紙或婚禮都不那麼重要，但Steve還是想要正式一點，一個宣告他們屬於彼此的動作，一句我願意就足夠。

當Steve提出他想向Bucky求婚的想法時，他的復仇者同伴們面面相覷，彷彿他做了一個異想天開的夢，他們不好意思將它戳破。最後還是Coulson當那個壞人。

“隊長，我們答應過總統的，不能公開你和Barnes的關係，這是他的特赦條件之一。”

“我沒有要帶著他去登記或是上教堂，只是我一定要做這件事。”

Steve不是詢問大家是否同意，而是告知，每個人很快就明白這一點。復仇者們非常熱心，提供很多建議，結果Steve選了最特別但不怪異的。他們有人提議包下一整間能夠俯瞰整個紐約市斑斕燈火的餐廳，或是讓小飛機拖著”Bucky，我們結婚吧！”的布條在空中滑過，還有驚喜派對，當眾下跪求婚諸如此類的，但Steve都不太喜歡。都太熱鬧了，他覺得求婚這件事是很私人的，是屬於他和Bucky兩個人的事，他想要的是一個只有他和Bucky共同擁有的回憶，更何況現在他們的情況需要低調，阻絕外界的注意。然後他想到了大峽谷，那個Bucky希望在戰爭結束之後去看看的地方。

“大峽谷一點也不私人，那裡的觀光客非常多。”Sam搖搖頭，”以你們現在的狀況，大概不適合吧。”

“除非你想要被拍下『美國隊長向男人求婚』的影片放到youtube上去傳到全世界，就像你的上一支影片『美國隊長被男人當眾強吻』，還記的嗎？否則你大概得換個地方。”Natasha也贊成Sam的話。

結果是Bruce提出了太平洋屋脊步道(Pacific Crest Trail)的選項。

“我一年前去過。當然我不是全程健行者，花幾個月的時間從墨西哥走到加拿大。我只走了一個禮拜吧，但我必須說，那是我的人生裡，最平靜的一個禮拜，因為它徹底遠離塵囂。”Bruce打開他的網路相簿給Steve看，”即使只走了一個禮拜，我見到的風景也比我這一生見過的絕大多數景色還要漂亮。沒有比那裡更私人更美麗的地方了，你們可以去試試看，就當散心吧。”

“當然阿帕拉契山徑(Appalachian Trail)離我們比較近，步道鋪設很完善，補給站之間的距離也比較短比較方便，有一段步道從紐約開車過去只要一個小時而已，但就是因為這樣，所以......”

“有很多觀光客。”Steve接過Bruce的Starkpad，看著他在太平洋屋脊步道拍的照片。

照片非常吸引人，每一幅都像是可以參加國家地理頻道攝影展一樣。不是Bruce的拍照技術太好，而是風景太過壯麗。無論是高聳入雲的樹林、起伏層疊的山陵、或是仙境一般的湖泊，每個地方都美得讓人讚嘆。Steve覺得如果他可以在這樣漂亮的地方向Bucky求婚，大概會比任何一個在昂貴餐廳裡進行的求婚來得更加特別而且浪漫。他找了Bucky來看照片，提出要一起去健行的想法。自從在洋基球場發生的那些事情之後，整個冬天，他們倆就像是兩頭冬眠的熊一樣關在家裡，閃避媒體和世人窺探的目光。現在可以出去走走，這個提議太誘人了，Bucky很快就答應。

他們回家之後，Steve開始上網查找太平洋屋脊步道的資料。Bucky從他的身後冒出來，把下巴放在Steve的肩膀上看照片。Steve能感覺到Bucky那顆大頭的重量，就這樣壓著他，提醒他Bucky是真真實實存在於他的生命裡的。Bucky的頭髮垂下來，把Steve撓得癢癢的。他乾淨平滑的臉頰就貼在Steve的臉上，那張臉是Steve每天早上親手幫他整理的。Bucky洗完臉之後會坐在椅子上，仰起頭，閉上眼睛，乖乖讓Steve幫他塗刮鬍膏，再拿剃刀幫他刮鬍子。有一次，手上拿著剃刀的Steve突然意識到，Bucky竟然是這樣信任他，願意讓他將銳利的刀鋒，擺在身上最脆弱的部位。他將自己完完全全交給Steve，他的心，他的身體，他的信任。Steve不知道該回報他什麼才能傳達自己對他的毫無保留有多麼感動，所以每次幫他刮完鬍子，擦乾淨臉上剩下的刮鬍膏，他總是給他一個深深的親吻。就算給Bucky幾萬個親吻都遠遠不夠，但他還是希望Bucky知道自己有多麼愛他。

他們上網做功課，看別人的遊記，買旅遊書來讀，詢問Bruce的意見。太平洋屋脊步道，全長2663哩，途中會經過加州、奧勒岡州和華盛頓州，氣候從溫帶一路延伸至亞熱帶，各種動物、植物、地形令這條步道的景象千變萬化又美不勝收。自1968年國會通過國家步道系統法案之後，它和位在美東的阿帕拉契山徑正式成為受到法令保護的國家景觀步道。每年總有數千人挑戰走完全程，但真正能完成的大約只有上百人。一般來說，走完全程需要花四到五個月的時間，Steve心想如果是他和Bucky一起去走，大概只要三個月。不過他主要的目的是求婚，他們也不能離開太久。雖然他很肯定如果有需要，就算他躲在地心，神盾局也能找到他。

最後Bucky選上了一個湖泊。從照片上看來那個湖泊並不大，被包圍在山巒和群樹間，有霧氣瀰漫在湖面上，像個小巧的珠寶鑲嵌在山裡。Steve很快查過了，他們可以從華盛頓州的懷特隘口(White Pass)進入步道，往北走大約五天就可以抵達那個叫鏡湖(Mirror Lake)的湖泊，他們再從附近的史諾夸米隘口(Snoqualmie Pass)出來搭車回到西雅圖。全部只要大約六天的時間。

“為什麼是這個湖？其他的湖也很漂亮。”Steve伸手摸摸Bucky的頭髮。當Bucky待在他的身邊時，他很難控制自己不要去碰觸他。他想擁抱他，聞他的頭髮，用鼻尖輕磨他的頸項。但Bucky正聚精會神地看一篇遊記。他最後停在一行字上，指著電腦螢幕。

“因為有人在這附近看見過熊。”Bucky說，聲音裡洋溢著期待。其實只要走在太平洋屋脊步道上都有機會看到黑熊，但Bucky既然喜歡這個湖，那他們就要去。

他們開始規劃準備，到REI去購買他們需要的物資。Steve和Bucky其實都是都市長大的孩子，他們小的時候，接觸最多的大自然是中央公園和布魯克林植物園。在歐洲打仗時，他們滿腦子想的都是要怎麼攻入九頭蛇的巢穴，消滅納粹，和弟兄們一起活著回去，對於歐洲鄉間的風景根本無暇欣賞。戰爭的經驗使他們比一般都市人更有野外求生的概念，但他們還是需要正確的裝備。

REI的店員非常熱情，是個精瘦又黝黑的小夥子。和那些想辦法要從客戶口袋裡掏錢出來所以亂推銷的銷售員不同，他更在乎的是Steve有沒有買到適合他們行程的裝備，滔滔不絕地介紹每個他覺得他們在太平洋屋脊步道健行會用到的東西。對於他面前站著的美國隊長或是長得和某個咆哮突襲隊成員很相像的男子，沒有太大的興趣。

2.

等到他們準備好的時候，已經是三個月以後的事了。出發當天，他們先在懷特隘口附近的一家加油站吃點東西。接下來的一個禮拜他們能吃的只有背包裡的乾糧，包括餅乾、脫水食物、高蛋白巧克力棒和麥片，還有在REI買的餐包，所以想在出發以前，再嘗一口熱騰騰食物的味道。加油站雖然小但人來人往的挺熱鬧，路過的司機，和他們一樣準備踏上步道或是剛離開的登山客，還有從步道出來收補給品包裹的人。Steve他們只準備走上大約六天，所以不需要像那些路程更長的健行者一樣，把補給品寄到步道途中的郵局或是協助收發包裹的小商店，他們的東西包括八天份的食物全塞在背包裡。一開始他們打包的時候，分別往自己六十公升的大背包裡塞了將近三十公斤的東西，Bruce看了之後搖搖頭，幫他們把背包輕量化，到最後每個人的背包重量降到二十公斤出頭，這對他們來說只是小意思。他們吃了超厚的牛排還喝了湯，Bucky看起來很興奮，雖然他也只比平常多那麼一點點笑容罷了，但Steve能感覺出他的雀躍。他在家裡悶太久了，Steve真慶幸自己做了這樣的決定。

第一天，一切都很好。他們背起背包，在山林裡漫步。他們刻意放慢速度，悠閒地前進。他們不是在行軍，也沒有要趕著到哪裡，只是在休假，放鬆，享受大自然和彼此的陪伴。清新的空氣包圍著他們，先是經過一片開滿了小花的草地，像黃色的海浪一樣往遠方的山腳延伸而去，接下來是成片的樹林，松鼠和花栗鼠在枝枒間跳來跳去，偶爾還閃過狐狸的身影。春天的風仍夾著些許冷冽和雪水的氣味，透過葉子灑下來的點點陽光帶來一點暖意。他們會隨意在覺得漂亮的地方停下來，讓Steve很快畫一張風景素描，或是拍張照。

Steve看見走在他前方的Bucky，踩上路邊一顆大石頭，再跳到另一塊倒下的樹幹上去，金屬手掌在陽光下一閃一閃的，就像一道小型的閃電一樣在空中劃開。他看起來這麽輕鬆、愉悅，像是到了遊樂場裡的孩子一樣，對一切都是那麼好奇，這反而讓Steve感到一陣安慰和不捨。Bucky經歷過那麼沉重的過去，即使回到Steve的身邊，也仍在害怕過去夢魘重現，擔心Steve受到波及，面無表情和沉默不語的面具下是那麼多的不安。他選擇自己去面對，而沒有告訴Steve，直到在病房那一晚他才吐出這些日子以來一直壓在心頭的煩惱與恐懼，只因為他不想再給Steve更多負擔。但一直到現在，Steve才看見Bucky真正放鬆的一刻，他的背上背了二十公斤的大背包，叮叮咚咚掛滿了鋼杯水壺和睡袋等等一堆東西，可是他的步伐卻是那麼輕快，那些重擔都從他的心上卸了下來。

所以Steve要向他求婚。即使是Bucky的背影，因為多年來被當作殺人武器一樣鍛鍊而壯實的背，修長有力邁開步伐走在崎嶇山路上的雙腿，在他的腦袋後隨著他的行動搖擺的馬尾，都讓Steve心動，喜愛，戀慕得無可自拔。他希望自己可以永遠成為Bucky的一部分，Bucky也成為他的。但更重要的是，他要成為可以讓Bucky依靠的男人。Bucky很堅強，這點毫無疑問，但就像當年Steve的母親過世時他對Steve說的一樣，他不需要一個人去承受這一切。Steve會陪他到最後，會成為他失去的臂膀和人生的支柱。他會為Bucky建一個他們兩個人的家，只要他們在一起，什麼都不需要再害怕。法律登記或是教堂宣誓都不重要，世人認不認同也沒有關係，這是他和Bucky兩個人的事，他要讓Bucky知道自己需要他，需要他的存在，知道他想要和他永遠在一起。而Steve也需要聽到Bucky親口說出我願意的回答。

他們在傍晚的時候抵達第一個紮營地。那是個有點狹長的湖泊，綠色的湖面倒映著湖邊成排的樹影和天空變成橘紅色的雲朵。湖中央有幾隻水鴨成群結隊地滑過，水波向兩邊擴散開來。儘管他們剛剛在路上有遇見其他的健行者，但今晚會在這個湖邊過夜的只有他們。Bucky扔下他的背包，脫下身上的衣物和鞋襪，赤身裸體衝進湖裡，激起一陣又一陣的水花。Steve看著他把自己整個浸泡在冰涼的湖水中，然後他從水裡冒了出來，平舉起雙手，仰起頭，讓逐漸西下的夕陽落在他的身上。Steve應該要開始搭帳篷，準備晚餐的，但Bucky佇立在湖水裡的畫面美得讓他屏息。他的金屬手臂閃閃發亮，身上的水滴讓他在柔和的黃昏之下看起來像是散發出光芒一樣，就連他身上的疤痕都不再那麼猙獰了。他很激動，胸口快速起伏，緊閉的雙眼下有湖水，但看起來也像眼淚，Steve不知道為什麼。或許在這個乾淨純潔得不像是這世上所有的地方，洗淨了一直糾纏著他的愧疚與自責，也洗淨了他曾沾染的血腥與煙硝。

等Bucky終於願意從湖裡出來的時候，Steve已經把帳篷搭好了。天氣很好，湖邊的空間寬闊又平坦，他們決定要升營火煮晚餐。當Steve在湖邊快速洗澡的時候，已經平靜下來的Bucky去撿了好多乾燥的木柴回來。夜晚的湖畔很安靜，空中的雲有點厚，遮住了一點月光，但還是看得見滿天的星星。他們聽著燃燒的木柴發出清脆響亮的劈啪聲，晚餐在鍋裡滾著，頭頂的松針因為晚風吹拂而發出一片沙沙聲響，遠方不時傳來貓頭鷹的啼叫，甚至還有隱隱約約的狼嚎。Steve非常享受這樣的時刻，他們不用說話，這樣安安靜靜地和對方坐在一起，吃著不怎麼樣的登山食物，驅趕惱人的蟲子，看著滿天星斗，還有微涼的夜風，他感覺很幸福。Bucky坐到他身邊，和他肩膀碰著肩膀，手臂貼著手臂。他真希望時間可以在這裡凝結，他們可以永遠留在這一晚。

Steve的求婚戒指放在他的外套口袋裡，他能感覺到那個小盒子的形狀，裡頭擺著的對戒裡有一個是他為Bucky特殊的手指量身訂做的。他很想現在就把戒指拿出來求婚，但他忍住了。要在Bucky喜歡的鏡湖給他這個驚喜，Steve這樣提醒自己。

睡覺以前，他們按照事先查過的防熊手續，把食物包裹吊在帳篷下風處的樹上，帳篷裡有香味的東西就拿出來，還把一些鍋子杯子擺在帳篷入口的周圍。黑熊對食物比對人更有興趣，把食物吊起來，牠就搆不著也跳不上去；帳篷周圍的東西會在牠接近的時候發出聲響提醒帳篷裡的人。他們在踏上步道沒多久就看到很多手寫的警告貼在樹上，要健行者注意哪些事項，防止遭受熊的攻擊。別拿石頭扔牠們、別把食物帶進帳篷裡過夜、別試著把食物從熊的手裡搶回來，還有千萬別去逗弄小熊等等。而且更重要的是，別把食物留在營地餵熊或是任何野生動物，那會使牠們學會以後去接近人類好獲得食物，這樣將大大提升牠們遭射殺或車撞的危險。關於熊的警告標語很多，表示Steve和Bucky有很大的機會在步道上和熊不期而遇。當然兩個超級士兵不會打不贏一頭兩百公斤的黑熊，但也不可能不傷害牠們就能全身而退。雖然Bucky似乎很期待看到熊，但Steve覺得最好還是不要有面對面的機會。

3.

第二天早上，他們吃過沖泡的燕麥粥之後，Steve坐在湖邊的一顆大石頭上，花了點時間把這個湖畫下來，也順便讓他們昨晚搓洗過的衣服和襪子晾在太陽底下曬乾，之後才收拾營地，取水後繼續上路。他們穿越草地，爬下山坡，走進樹林，跨過山澗，踩上橫跨在湍急小溪上的獨木橋，和帶著小鹿的母鹿在步道上面對面。Steve和Bucky閃到步道外，”女士優先。”Steve對著抬起頭優雅前進的母鹿說。Bucky輕聲笑了，拿出相機拍下鹿家族的背影。

他們在一條溪流旁吃午餐，聽著淙淙溪水從身邊流過。天空現在有點陰陰的，空氣裡的溼氣比昨天更重，下了一陣毛毛細雨之後很快又放晴了。

回到步道以前，他們意外發現一叢又一叢的越橘莓(huckleberry)叢。他們摘下這些圓潤的黑紫色小漿果之後直接吃，現在是越橘莓才剛要開始的成長期，所以味道有點酸澀，但他們還是吃了好幾個，手上都是漿果汁。

“現在我們是真正的huckleberry friends了。”Steve打趣說。

Bucky看著他微笑，把手裡的越橘莓都塞進嘴巴裡。

Steve打算收集一袋，明天早餐的時候和麥片一起煮來吃。但Bucky阻止了他。

“我們不該摘太多，要留給熊吃，牠們喜歡吃這個。”

“到處都是，我們也沒那麼會吃啊。不過你一直提到熊，能告訴我為──”

Steve停止說話，然後摀住Bucky的嘴巴，把他轉過去，Bucky頓了一下之後小小地倒吸一口氣。他們看到在溪流的下游，有一頭黑熊，正在喝水，厚實的腳掌踩在溪邊的石子上。等牠喝夠了，整個嘴巴都濕濕的，下巴滴著水，漫步到越橘莓叢中，抓著樹枝就吃了起來。Steve不再摀住Bucky的嘴，而是從背後環抱住他。他們不敢動，不去打擾牠，連照相都忘了，只是靜靜看著黑熊開開心心飽餐一頓。毛茸茸的黑熊有點貪心，一口接一口，把那些漿果叢都弄得禿頂了，一點也不介意越橘莓現在還不到熟成的時候。也或許牠才剛從漫長的冬眠中醒來，要多多補充食物填飽幾個月沒進食的肚子。

黑熊吃飽了以後就擺著頭走開了。臨走以前，轉過頭來看了他們兩個人一眼。對黑熊來說他們是入侵者，但是牠寬宏大量地允許他們待在牠的地盤上。他們一直望著牠的身影消失在樹林裡。

“我在俄羅斯的時候，有一陣子，沒有被冰起來。”Bucky靠在Steve的懷抱裡沒有動，眼睛仍然望著黑熊消失的地方，”我們藏身在一間農舍裡，他們養了很多動物，還有一頭熊。養熊當寵物，只有俄羅斯人做得出來。可是他們對那頭熊很壞，用鐵鏈鎖住牠的腳，拿棍子戳牠，給牠吃壞掉的東西，我不知道他們養牠做什麼。後來我看到他們把那頭熊抓去和狗或狼打架，有時候還有人，那些人只為了無聊想看點刺激的東西就這麽做。那裡好臭，到處都是血，那些跟牠打架的動物，都被撕成一塊塊的。那頭熊打架的時候那麼可怕，但我知道牠很痛苦，有時候牠在晚上會哭。牠不會哭出聲，只是默默流淚而已。有一天晚上我受夠了，我趁著他們都在睡覺的時候跑出去，打開牠的籠舍，牠以為我要對牠做什麼，還想要咬我，所以我就揍了牠一下，趁牠還搞不清楚狀況的時候拆了牠的腳鍊，然後踢牠，把牠趕出去。有幾個人被驚醒了過來查看，就被牠攻擊了，其他試圖阻止牠逃走的人都是我殺掉的。我看著牠跑掉了，我連自己的名字都不記得，也沒想到要跑，但我希望牠走，跑快點，跑得越遠越好。然後他們就把我運回海參崴去，放到那張椅子上。”

Steve沒有說話，只是把他抱得更緊了。

“那是我的熊，剛剛那頭是我的熊。牠成功逃出去了，回家了，從此過著自由自在的生活，沒有誰會關住牠，打牠，逼牠去殺掉其他的動物。牠自由了，那是我的熊，我就是知道。”

在俄羅斯的熊當然不可能一路跑到北美洲來，Bucky當年救的那頭熊，大概也因為年老而死去了。但那又有什麼關係。”是，那是你的熊，牠自由了，牠現在很快樂。”

“是的，很快樂。”Bucky轉過來，讓Steve輕撫他的臉。他們在飄著濃郁果香的越橘莓叢裡親吻了好久好久。

晚上他們紮營的湖泊起了大霧，就好像天上的雲掉下來一樣。遠方的山脊被雲霧包圍著，令這個小湖泊看起來很神祕，像個迷人又危險女子。星星不見了，他們也沒辦法再升營火煮飯，所以改用汽化爐，煮了兩個餐包配上乳酪片。他們趕在天上的雨落下來之前把食物吊到樹上去，然後溜進帳篷裡。外頭的雨滴滴答答地打在帳篷和草地上，他們倆在睡袋上滾來滾去，擁吻，像兩個情竇初開的小夥子，在單純又濃烈的情感中合而為一。Bucky的身體裡既溫暖又舒服，讓Steve迷戀，一點也不想離開。之後他們鑽進自己的睡袋，但還是伸出手來和彼此交握。外頭的雨聲，打在葉子上，聽起來細細的，敲打著輕巧的樂音伴他們入眠。

4.

第三天的早上，雨仍然持續下著，一點也沒有要停的意思。他們在雨中吃了燕麥粥和巧克力棒，配著乾果仁，取水之後穿上雨衣繼續前進。幸好他們都買了防水的登山靴，否則踩進一池泥濘裡動彈不得就算了，濕黏的腳是最不舒服的，對超級士兵或是普通人都一樣。雖然下著雨，但周圍的景色還是能清楚看見，只是像落下一層薄薄的白紗簾幕覆蓋在大地上。Steve原本還以為山裡的天氣變化莫測，來得快去得也快，就像他們昨天碰到那一陣極短暫的雨，他判斷這場雨也很快就會停，畢竟之前的氣象預報沒有會下大雨的情報。

他們一開始還挺享受的，在雨中散步，躲在節瘤嶙峋的大樹下吃肉乾和麵包當午餐，喝著因為加了淨水藥丸所以味道很奇怪的水，還遇到一頭緊張的大角鹿，一看見他們拔腿就跑。樹林因為下雨而散發潮濕卻清新的味道，在林間飄動的霧氣環繞著他們。在半路上他們還碰見一個全程健行者，一臉大鬍子，衣服有些髒舊，他從加拿大出發一路往南，前方還有好多路要走。他們分享一下對天氣的抱怨還有附近的景點，互相鼓勵之後就分道揚鑣。晚上在同樣水霧瀰漫的湖畔紮營，違背那些關於熊的警告，把晚餐端進帳篷裡吃。帳篷裡最好不要有食物或是任何香氣，才不會將經過的黑熊引過來。但他們也不想坐在雨裡吃被打濕的晚餐。

在帳篷裡吃著用水煮開的脫水食物，交換餅乾，讓Steve和Bucky覺得像是回到小時候去參加學校舉辦的露營一樣。小孩子露營是不可能會靜下心來享受夜晚的寧靜和大自然的美妙的，他們和其他小朋友睡在同一個帳篷裡嬉鬧，打來打去，能這樣直到累得睡著。現在他們端著鋼杯盤腿坐著，閒聊一些久遠的往事。大部分都是Steve在說，但Bucky很認真在聽，希望能對自己的記憶產生一些刺激。Steve覺得他想不起來也沒有關係，Bucky仍然是Bucky，沒有什麼能改變這一點。

Steve提起Bucky的父母。Steve對於婚姻全部的認識，還有完美伴侶的定義，來自於Bucky的父母。Steve的父親早逝，他甚至不太記得他的長相，他的母親則一直含辛茹苦地一個人扶養他。Bucky的爸媽讓Steve在對情和愛還很懵懂的時候，就對婚姻生活產生想像。Bucky的家境富裕，他的母親有一整個小隊的傭人可以指揮，可是Steve每次到Bucky的家裡，總是看見他的媽媽忙東忙西，親自下廚，縫補衣衫，或為Barnes家的餐桌做一條新的桌布。她穿著蓬蓬的小碎花裙，頂著仔細整理過，和Bucky一樣褐色的蓬鬆髮型，一邊哼著歌，一邊幫Bucky的爸爸熨燙西裝褲，或是為孩子們烤蘋果派做點心，傭人只是協助她而已。她永遠都帶著開朗的微笑，即使大環境不好過，她往Steve的盤子疊上更多食物的手也沒有猶疑過。

“這是我的家呀！”她在回答Steve問她為什麼要親自做家事的時候一邊打著大碗裡的蛋一邊回答他，”讓這個家裡的每個人過得舒適愉快是我的責任，而我喜歡親自動手。”

而Bucky的爸爸，總是叼著一根菸斗，從容不迫，彷彿這世上沒有任何事能難倒他。Bucky有他母親的雙眼，卻有他父親那一抹有點壞的微笑，Steve完全可以想像，Bucky長大之後會是什麼模樣。這天Barnes先生帶著Bucky和Steve在客廳裡，聽道奇隊比賽的廣播。Barnes太太從廚房裡喊他，要他帶著孩子們來吃飯。

“James，Steve，你們要記著，等你們長大以後，要娶這種女人做你們的老婆。”Barnes先生把菸斗拿下來揮了揮。他指的是自己的老婆。他們走進餐廳時看見在廚房裡的Barnes太太正從烤箱裡拉出一盤烤牛肉，Bucky的小妹Rebecca好像吊在她的裙襬邊一樣揪著不放，她也不以為意。”她是任何一個男人夢想中完美的另一半，我沒辦法想像這個家沒了她該怎麼辦。”

“Barnes先生，那你是Barnes太太完美的另一半嗎？”Steve一邊和Bucky互相推來推去的一邊問。

Barnes先生彎起一邊嘴角，露出一個Bucky長大以後也很常出現的微笑，那微笑能迷倒舞廳裡的每一個女孩，”我希望我是，我很努力。養家活口，保護我的家人，讓他們過上衣食無缺的生活，那是一個男人的責任。你們兩個小子要記住了啊。”

“你幹嘛問這個問題啊？想娶老婆了嗎？”Bucky用手肘撞了一下Steve的胸口。

Steve有點尷尬，”我才不想。”

晚飯過後，Steve被留下來過夜。他看著Barnes先生文質彬彬地向Barnes太太邀舞，他們在柔美的歌聲裡優雅旋轉，Barnes太太因為Barnes先生的一句話而發出悅耳的笑聲。Bucky和Steve窩在沙發裡，端著熱巧克力看著那兩個如此快樂而相愛的人，在音樂和昏黃的燈光下滑著輕快的舞步。Rebecca決定加入他們，她跑過去抱住Barnes太太的小腿，最後是Barnes先生一手抱著女兒一手摟著妻子，跳一支紊亂但歡樂的舞。Bucky坐在Steve的身邊，他們的手肘撞在一起，擠眉弄眼。

那個晚上Barnes一家的畫面深刻印在Steve的腦海裡，成為永遠不會褪色的珍貴回憶。當Bucky從火車上掉了下去，Steve一個人坐在那間被炸毀的小酒館裡，瞪著手上的酒杯時，除了無數個Bucky的身影和微笑在他的心裡閃過，那個Barnes一家的場景也盤旋不去。他認為是因為他的失誤，害那個家庭破碎了，他無法想像當初帶著憂慮又驕傲的神情送Bucky上船的Barnes夫婦在聽到噩耗之後會如何傷心。他不知道過沒多久自己也跟著掉了飛機，Barnes夫婦將會一次收到兩個孩子的死訊。

Steve曾經以為，Barnes家的成員都不在了。但現在，僅存的那一位，就趴在他的身邊，因為Steve敘述的過往而露出柔和又感傷的表情。Steve覺得自己就像是把一團小小的火苗，小心翼翼包覆在掌心裡。這團他失而復得的火苗照亮了他的整個世界，他必須好好守護，不讓它熄掉。

睡覺之前，Steve畫了一張Bucky趴在睡袋裡昏昏欲睡的樣子。雨聲充滿節奏地打在帳篷上，產生催眠的效果。Bucky很想睡了，卻還捨不得閉上眼睛。

“累了就睡了，別勉強。”Steve把手遮在他的眼睛上，”閉上眼睛，當個乖孩子。”

Bucky把他的手拉下來親了一下，”我想多看看你。”

“這麼巧啊，我也想多看看你。”他們相視而笑，”睡吧，明天早上起來，我還是會在這裡。”

Bucky閉上眼睛，嘴角有一抹可愛的彎起，很快就睡著了，Steve則堅持到把他的畫完成。Bucky將會是他完美的另一半，等他們到了鏡湖，他就要向Bucky求婚，他要以後的每一天早晨醒來都能看見Bucky這樣安詳入睡的臉，他也要Bucky在以後的每一天早晨醒來都看見Steve。他要Bucky知道，他並不孤單。Steve很有信心，Barnes夫婦曾經打造出來的幸福家庭，會在他和Bucky手上一起延續下去。

5.

雨沒有像Steve預計的一樣停下來，到了第四天，反而變得更大了。現在的氣溫比他們剛出發的那天要下降很多，落在他們身上的雨也變得刺骨起來。他們只帶了兩套換洗的衣服，有的已經打濕了，昨晚掛在帳篷裡也沒能乾多少。一路上的步道跟前幾天比起來也顛簸得多。中午的時候他們泡了熱湯來喝，吃點乾糧，躲在大樹下瑟瑟發抖。Steve開始有點埋怨這場雨了，害他們旅遊的興致削減不少。

他們繼續往前，爬過已經枯死的樹幹，用登山杖撐著身體避免失去平衡。血清能讓他們沒有高山症，傷口快速癒合，卻不能帶來晴天和路況良好的步道。即使是他們兩個，在這樣的天氣下前進也很吃力，而他們原本預計要抵達的隘口卻一直沒有出現。Steve拿防水地圖和指北針出來看了一下。

“糟糕，我們好像走錯路了。”Steve拿著地圖指給Bucky看，”我們離開昨晚的營地之後，要下降大概九百英尺，然後往上。可是我們現在一直在往下走。”

在雨中走路就已經夠慘的了，在雨中迷路更是慘上加慘。雨越下越大，還颳起強風，他們在泥濘的道路上轉來轉去終於找到正確的方向，踏上一條山腰上的小徑。路面原本就不寬，一邊是山壁，另外一邊是有點陡峭的山坡，底下一是大片草原，盡頭消失在雨霧中。他們在路上緩緩前進，Steve看不清眼前或腳下的路，Bucky在後頭安靜跟著。Steve轉過去想跟他說說話，鼓勵他，希望他們趕在暗得看不見之前到達預定紮營的湖泊。Bucky的臉上全是雨水，他的頭髮有一小束從帽子裡露了出來，濕淋淋的。他看著Steve，不知道為什麼一臉擔憂。

“再走一下我們就到了！”Steve大聲朝著他說，腳步不敢停，怕停下來就不想走了，”你還好嗎？再忍耐一下就到了！”

Bucky點點頭。他正打算開口說些什麼的時候，突然有一道閃電照亮了整個陰暗的天空，一個大雷隨之響起。突如其來的雷聲嚇了他們一跳，Steve看到分心看向空中的Bucky一個踉蹌，當著他的面往一旁倒。他掉下去了。

Steve在這些年來做過無數次關於Bucky掉下火車的惡夢，但這些讓他在半夜醒來的夢從來沒有像現在這個時刻一樣令他感到驚恐。他把背包和登山杖扔在地上衝了過去，看見Bucky的手攀在一顆石頭上。他吊在那裡，看起來沒有受傷也不害怕。但Steve很害怕，他的理智告訴他Bucky就算真的掉下去，下頭也是草地，這種高度對他來說根本不算什麼。但下面可能有突起的樹枝、尖銳的石頭，有千百種讓Bucky受傷的可能。更何況他絕對承受不了看到Bucky從他面前再掉下去一次。絕對不行。

“Bucky！我來救你！抓住我的手！”Steve在狂風暴雨裡大喊。他把腳勾在路邊一個坑洞裡，然後讓自己的身體盡可能地往下，好讓他可以抓住Bcuky。這次他要抓住他，他絕對不要再失去他了。

“Steve你在幹什麼！快點回去！我可以爬上去的！”Bucky看起來又氣又擔心，但Steve不理會他。”快抓住我的手！”

雨仍然稀哩嘩啦落個不停，而且開始灌進Steve的衣服裡。他的手又冷又僵硬，但他什麼都感覺不到，只想要快點抓住Bucky，要救他，不能再讓他掉下去，不能失去他。Bucky用力把自己拉起來之後抓住Steve的手，Steve緊緊握住。Bucky很沉，背包也很重，但最後Steve還是把他們倆一起拉了起來。他們全身都是爛泥，從裡到外都濕透了，大風大雨打在他們身上，而Steve只是用力抱住Bucky，彷彿他一鬆手Bucky就會從眼前消失。

“你抓住我了，這次你抓住我了。”Bucky在Steve的耳邊說。

等他們到了湖邊，天已經完全黑了，而且大雨裡還帶著冰雹。帳篷勉強搭起來，但爐火絕對生不了，所以他們決定今天的晚餐吃餅乾和高蛋白巧克力棒就好。他們的背包雖然套了防雨套，但可以換的衣服也很濕涼，Steve忍不住打了個噴嚏。Bucky抓著他的手，”怎麼了？不舒服嗎？你發燒了嗎？”

“沒有，就是打個噴嚏而已。”Steve安慰他。”倒是剛剛在爬進帳篷轉身要坐下的時候，覺得腳踝有點怪怪的，可能在山腰上有點扭到吧。”

Bucky憂心忡忡地抬起Steve的腳踝看了一下，”有一點腫。”

“睡一覺起來就好了，別擔心。”

“不可以不處理。”Bucky把Steve的腳踝放下。想了想，拿了煮水的鍋子放到帳篷外頭去，冰雹和雨水打在鍋子上咚咚作響。然後他穿上雨衣，拿起汽化爐和另一個鍋子，準備出去。

“嘿，外面雨那麼大你要去哪裡？”

“以前你只要一淋雨，就會發高燒，會咳好幾天，一定要吃點熱的東西。”Bucky的語氣很焦急，好像不馬上出去煮東西給Steve吃，Steve立刻就會死掉一樣。

Steve抓住他，”沒事了，那是以前，我還是小個子的時候。現在不會了好嗎？Bucky？Bucky！你看看我，我不會再那樣生病了，你不要出去了好不好？外面風雨很大又有冰雹，出去很危險的。”

“不行！你會生病的，我要照顧你。”Bucky甩開他的手跑出去。

別人都說Steve是個固執的人，但只有他知道Bucky也有同樣拗的脾氣，當他堅持要做一件事的時候誰都攔不了他。他看著Bucky在風雨裡解下他們的食物包拿出餐包，為汽化爐的燃料瓶加壓點火，發抖著為火擋住風，用最快的速度趕緊把餐包煮好。他端著蓋上蓋子的鍋子跑進帳篷放下來，”好了，快點趁熱吃吧。”然後他又跑進風雨裡去收拾爐具和把食物包再吊到樹上去。

Steve看著他濕淋淋地跑進來，他的心因為感動而暖洋洋的。Bucky的手和膝蓋因為跌下小徑而有擦傷，但他只是用水洗一洗而已就不去理會，而是忙著把剛剛放在帳篷外的另一個鍋子端進來，裡面已經裝滿飄著冰雹的冰水。他拿出毛巾來泡在水裡，再擰乾，敷在Steve的腳踝上。

“你只煮了我的份。”Steve說。他看著Bucky小心翼翼的動作，雨水順著他的頭髮滴下來。

“我不要緊，你快吃吧。喝點熱的東西，這樣才不會感冒失溫。”

“那就一起吃，等一下我幫你把傷口擦藥。”

Bucky一整晚都拒絕睡覺，甚至也不願意躺進睡袋裡。他幫Steve的腳踝換毛巾，如果毛巾不夠冰了，他就把毛巾拿去再浸一次冰水。水不夠冰了，他就再把鍋子端出去接雨和冰雹。他不時摸著Steve的額頭，怕他半夜發燒，不管Steve怎麼勸他都沒有用。這個帳篷只能讓他們兩個縮著身子窩在裡頭，又濕又冷，外頭的風雨和冰雹打在帳棚上發出讓人坐立不安的巨大聲響，但如果現在上帝出現要Steve選一個地方來替換此時此刻，Steve也不願意。

6.

第五天的早上，風雨變小了，連太陽都偶爾從烏雲後面露臉，但很快就再度被快速飄過的雨雲擋住。Steve的腳已經沒事了，他們在收拾營地的時候他發現Bucky把大部分的東西都往自己的背包塞。除了自己的睡袋衣物和餐具，比較重的裝備都是Steve在背的，帳篷、爐具、燃料、飲水，他只讓Bucky背他自己的東西和食物。食物會隨著行程前進而減少，重量會越來越輕，這樣Bucky的負擔就不會太大。Steve只是很純粹地想把重擔都往自己身上攬，讓他可以輕鬆一點而已。不過現在Bucky把帳篷和爐具都裝進自己的背包，Steve的背包一下子變得很輕。濕透了的帳篷重量增加不少，但Bucky還是堅持那麼做。

“你的腳受傷了，不能讓你背那麼重的東西。”他從急救包裡拿出彈性繃帶，”我幫你固定起來。”

“我的腳已經沒事了，你看，血清就是有這個好處。”

“不行。”

Steve知道自己沒辦法在和他意見分歧的時候堅持下去，只好讓他纏繃帶。Bucky拒絕把東西還給Steve，背起很變得很沉重的背包就出發了，還不時回頭看看Steve有沒有跟上，他不掩飾的關心如此珍貴，Steve只想擁抱他。

自從Bucky回來之後，大家都認為Steve付出的比較多，但這些日子以來，Bucky也在用他自己的方式表達他對Steve的愛。

那是一個美麗的早晨。Steve睜開眼睛的時候已經是早上十點了，窗外的陽光照亮了整個房間，明亮的光線和暖和的溫度讓Steve能感覺到今天會是愉快的一天。他已經很久沒有睡那麼晚了，這是另一個休假日，他不需要交稿，世界平靜得像是無風的湖面，什麼事都不用做。如果他想的話，甚至可以賴床，抱著Bucky再躺一會兒。只是他身邊的床上空空如也。

通常Steve才是他們兩個裡面早起的人，所以如果沒有任務，每天起床他都能看見Bucky睡覺的樣子。他看著這張睡臉，從一開始佈滿不安與煩惱，漸漸的，他的眉頭紓解了，雙唇不再緊緊抿著，表情也放鬆了。那樣的變化讓Steve著迷，他總會在真正起床之前花上幾分鐘，好好凝視他的臉，用手指在空中描繪他的眉毛、他的鼻尖、他的雙唇和下巴。他樂此不疲，由衷感到一股不曾因歲月或分離減少的愛意在他們之間蔓延。

Steve能聞到食物和咖啡的香味，或許是Bucky餓了又不想吵醒Steve，所以先叫了外賣。他站在熱水下，讓自己享受一個長長的淋浴，神清氣爽地迎接他的假日。但Steve沒想到，迎接他的會是穿著圍裙的Bucky。Bucky在廚房裡，正從鍋裡鏟出一坨東西到盤子上。他把頭髮扎在腦後，幾根不服管教的頭髮垂在他的臉頰旁。Steve的圍裙套在Bucky身上，看起來很怪異又意外合適。他把煎鍋扔回水槽裡發出巨響，然後把兩碟已經裝滿食物的盤子擺在餐桌的兩邊，再倒了兩杯咖啡，用一種近乎鑽牛角尖的態度調整杯子的位置，彷彿他現在正在進行某種藝術展覽，每一樣作品都必須精準到位。Bucky就是這樣，當Steve以為自己已經達到幸福的高峰，不可能再更快樂了，Bucky就能給他更多，而且事先毫無徵兆。他站在他們的廚房裡，為Steve下廚，準備一份晚晚的──聽說現在這個叫早午餐──早餐，晨光打在他的臉上，令他看起來充滿活力而且耀眼無比。Steve再一次感謝上天讓Bucky回到他的身邊。

Bucky解開圍裙扔在一旁的時候終於發現Steve。他露出一個做壞事被抓到後不好意思的微笑，”你起來了。”

Steve走過去給他一個親吻，”你竟然下廚做菜，老天，這是你回來以後第一次吧？”

Bucky拿給他一根叉子，”試試看。”

Steve懷抱著高昂的興致坐下來，他眼前的早餐卻嚇了他一大跳。他剛剛看見的那坨東西有黑有黃，像是炒蛋；吐司是焦的，Steve一拿起來，就有些黑黑的碎屑掉下來；培根脆得一碰就裂；生菜沙拉的生菜一整片擺在碗裡。看來唯一正常的只有由咖啡機來煮的咖啡。

“我只是按照之前你做的步驟去煮的，”Bucky聽起來有點不安，他皺著眉頭坐了下來，”看起來很糟糕，我知道。”

Steve乾笑兩聲，笑得有點太過刻意了，”長相怎麼樣不是那麼重要的。”他叉了一點炒蛋送進嘴裡。有那麼一瞬間，他想把嘴裡的東西吐出來。鹹！非常鹹！他懷疑Bucky是不是把整罐鹽都倒了進去。他咬到蛋殼，吐司又乾又苦，做沙拉的生菜已經軟了，培根像是整片泡進油裡一樣。

Steve深愛Bucky，願意為他去死。但天啊這真是Steve吃過最難吃的一餐，他們以前常抱怨的午餐肉相比之下根本就是米其林等級的美食。

Bucky用充滿期待的眼神望著Steve，”怎麼樣？你喜歡嗎？”

這是Bucky親手做的早餐，他為了Seve親手做的。難吃得讓Steve有掀桌的衝動怎麼會是Bucky的錯呢？他過去不曾做過飯，是Steve把他寵壞了的。他的一片心意面目全非又如此真摯地呈現在Steve眼前的盤子上，Steve應該要感動，而不是批評。他此刻真的要佩服自己是一個多麼堅強的男人，說謊可以面不改色，將嘔吐的衝動和顫抖的雙手掩飾得很好，”這是你為了我做的，我很喜歡。”

Bucky臉上出現一個小小的微笑，那令Steve的整個世界鳥語花香，”那就好。”

Steve看著他拿起叉子，給自己餵一大口炒蛋。他非常期望Bucky自己可以發現他做的菜很難吃，然後他們就會一起尷尬地笑一笑，Bucky會帶著受損的自尊心從此遠離廚房。但Bucky只是靜靜咬了幾口之後就把炒蛋吞了下去，然後又吃起那滴著油的培根。Steve看著他把整盤早餐一口接一口吃完了。

Bucky喝了咖啡之後擦擦嘴，”很難吃。”他評論道。

沒錯！我這輩子沒有吃過比這更糟糕的一餐！Steve在心裡大聲附和他。如果不是因為Bucky也和他吃同樣的東西，他一定會以為是自己哪裡得罪了他，所以被他懲罰了。Steve伸出手拍拍Bucky的頭。”沒有那麼糟糕。”

Bucky鄭重宣布，”下次我會更努力的。”

“嘿Buck，你要是吃膩我煮的東西，我們可以叫外賣的。”

“我知道了，你討厭吃我煮的東西。”

Steve發出緊張又不自然的大笑，”怎麼會！我很喜歡，喜歡得不得了。拜託你以後一定要再為我下廚。”

Bucky盯著他一會，確定他沒有說謊之後點點頭，”那我晚上來準備晚餐好了。”

“太好了，我很期待。”Steve沒有說謊，只要是Bucky為他準備的，就算他端出一盤涼拌碎玻璃和炸鐵屑，Steve也會很喜歡的。

Bucky那天在家裡洗了衣服，倒了太多洗衣精，泡泡從洗衣機裡冒出來，Steve的白襯衫和T-shirt被染成粉紅色；他洗碗，摔破兩個盤子；他拿吸塵器吸地板的時候撞碎了一個櫃子上的水晶飾品；他幫Steve燙衣服的時候把他的制服燒出一個大洞。Bucky的晚餐難吃度超越自己在早上設下的標準，還把鍋子燒焦了。Steve知道他是想幫忙，心意十足但成果有限，Steve反而要花更多時間去收拾殘局。晚上睡覺的時候，Bucky有些垂頭喪氣，他把自己裹在被子裡不想講話。Steve只是把他拖過來抱在懷裡，摸著他的頭髮，用親吻安慰他，一遍又一遍地說他做得很棒，Steve的Bucky永遠都是最棒的。

就像現在一樣。減輕Steve的負擔，背上又重又大的背包在濕滑的山徑上前進，這是他表達愛意的另一種方式。Steve的付出不求回報，Bucky卻給他更多。驅使他去做這些事情的，和當初在火車上讓他拿起盾牌站在Steve和危險中間的，是一樣的動力。那是深植在Bucky的心中，照顧和保護Steve的本能。七十年如此，七十年後仍然是。他未曾變過。

他們在雨中繼續前進。現在這種情況，已經感受不到在大自然懷抱裡的喜悅。如果他們加快前進的速度，或許可以一口氣衝到史諾夸米隘口搭車到西雅圖，然後就能住進飯店，好好洗個熱水澡，大吃一頓後再睡在乾燥的床上。但Bucky似乎為了Steve的腳所以不敢走快，而且Bucky那麼期待看見鏡湖，Steve不希望他們都已經走到這裡了，只剩幾個小時就要到了，卻屈服在惡劣的天候之下。出發前Steve還以為這會是輕輕鬆鬆就能完成的旅途，結果他們現在狼狽不堪地走在荒郊野地，全身沒有一個地方是乾的，疲憊和寒冷攫住他們。大自然才是這世間真正的主宰，在她面前，不管是不是超級士兵，只能懷抱謙卑和謹慎。

一路上他們走走停停，Steve開始覺得有點不對勁，因為走在他前方的Bucky看起來有點搖搖晃晃的。一開始還好，到了接近鏡湖的時候，他的腳步已經有點蹣跚。Steve問過他怎麼了，他也說沒事，只是山路難走。

等他們終於抵達鏡湖之後，什麼也看不見。雨仍然下個不停，大霧迷漫，一切都是灰色的。Steve站在湖邊嘆了口氣，他心中完美的求婚要被毀掉了，Bucky似乎也很失望。

他們找了一塊平坦的地，整理，挖營溝，搭好帳篷。Steve準備煮飯的時候發現Bucky的氣色很差，他直接躺在睡墊上，一動也不動。Steve摸到他的額頭上的時候才發現他在發燒。

“你在發燒，怎麼沒有告訴我？”Steve把Bucky搖醒，幫他把睡袋鋪好。Bucky在Steve的幫助下有氣無力地鑽進睡袋。他的雙眼緊閉，呼吸濃重。Steve想到半年前他還是一點熱都受不了的人，吹冷氣吹得Steve差點破產，但現在他卻因為連續幾天的冒雨前進，昨晚沒有休息，今天又背著重物在冷風和大雨裡走了一整天，所以病倒了。他想儘管檢查的數據都在可以接受的範圍之內，但或許Bucky的身體還沒有完全恢復到穩定的狀態，他的血清失效了嗎？他有什麼他們沒有檢查出來的問題嗎？Steve千頭萬緒，既後悔又擔心。雖然Bucky說他睡一覺就好，Steve也沒辦法冷靜下來。現在要下山也太遲了，天氣很差，天色也完全暗了，摸黑走在路況不好的山道上比留在營地更危險。他把Bucky留在帳棚裡，自己穿著雨衣跑出去煮晚餐。他不惜消耗掉許多燃料來煮熱湯，還多煮了備用的食物，然後浪費掉更多燃料煮熱水裝進金屬水瓶裡。他把晚餐端進帳篷裡，把熊引來了也沒關係，他會把熊擊退的，Bucky需要多吃點補充體力。Bucky勉強喝掉一碗湯，Steve又餵他吃掉一個餐包分量的晚飯，然後把外套都穿在他身上，讓他抱著水瓶躺回睡袋裡。帳篷裡頭很濕，Steve檢查了一下發現帳篷被刺破了，有積水滲了進來。他想應該是他們昨晚摸黑整地搭營的時候沒有注意，讓帳篷被來回刮擦的樹枝刺穿了。

Steve先拿出修補包來把破洞補好，再把他們的睡袋拉鍊拉開。這是全開式的拉鍊，讓他可以把兩人的睡袋拼接在一起，然後躺在一塊。Steve把全身燙得像火爐一樣的Bucky抱在懷裡。帳篷外的風呼嘯著，Steve心想到了天亮他就要帶Bucky下山，把所有的東西都丟在這邊，他背他下山，兩個小時以內就能到史諾夸米隘口去搭車。

Steve在迷迷糊糊間感覺到懷裡的人掙脫他的懷抱，他才發現自己睡著了。Bucky坐了起來。

“Buck，怎麼起來了？”Steve跟著起身，他摸摸Bucky的額頭，已經退燒很多。看來他體內的血清還是有發揮作用。

“你聽。”Bucky說。

“聽什麼？”Steve一開口就發現了。很安靜，太安靜了。這幾天鑽進他耳裡的，全是滴滴答答，或是乒乒乓乓，還有稀哩嘩啦的各種雨聲。不過現在，除了他們倆在睡袋裡挪動雙腳時的沙沙聲，什麼也沒聽到。

Bucky掀開睡袋，Steve還沒來得及阻止他就爬出帳篷了。Steve跟著爬出去之後，發現雨終於停了。月光朦朧，群星卻耀眼而明亮。天上的月亮和星星倒映在他們眼前的鏡湖上，像是有人將一把寶石灑進了湖裡。周圍還有黑漆漆的冷衫和松樹，一排又一排，一圈又一圈地環繞著小湖泊，遠方的山張開了他的雙臂，將這個巧奪天工的禮物，獻給有幸來到這個地方的人們。湖水平靜無波，只是靜靜地捕捉她照映到的一切。世間萬物，都與這裡無關，時間在這裡沒有意義，人類的文明，慾望與爭吵，喜怒與哀樂，鏡湖都無動於衷。就算此刻外面的世界頹傾毀滅，鏡湖仍然在這裡，與山林和天地為伴。

Steve走到凝視著湖水的Bucky身邊，拿出那個小盒子。絨布做的盒子已經濕了，但是當他打開盒蓋，裡頭的戒指仍然端坐在那裡，就像天上的星星一樣散發銀色的光。Bucky看著他，等待。

“我們結婚吧。”Steve說。沒有下跪，沒有煙火或驚喜派對，沒有一堆人在一旁鼓譟。只有他和他，他們一起走過人生的前二十年，他們失落了中間的七十年。但不管接下來他們還能享受多少年的人生歲月，Steve都想和Bucky一起度過。如果命運慈悲，他們將會在一起好多好多年，把他們曾經在那個大風雪的火車上失去的，全部都彌補回來。

“總統不會答應的。”Bucky小聲說。

“這是我們兩個人的事，跟其他人都沒有關係。”Steve把戒指拿起來，”我們現在就可以結婚了，上帝會幫我們證婚的。星星和月亮，鏡湖和群山，樹林和晚風，都是我們的證人。我只需要這樣，這樣就夠了。”

Bucky笑了，”聽起來很棒，沒有人的婚禮比我們的更美了。”

“那麼，James Buchanan Barnes，你願意當我的丈夫嗎？我們永遠在一起，直到死亡將我們分開。”

“我願意，Steve，我願意。那你呢？Steven Grant Rogers，你願意當我丈夫嗎？即使死亡我們也不分開。”

“我願意。”

他們交換戒指和親吻，Steve訂做的戒指在Bucky的左手無名指上閃耀著。

7.

在第六天的清晨，他們坐在湖邊的枯木上，看著久違的太陽從雷尼爾火山的背後升起，萬丈光芒將大地染成了金黃色。遠方的雲浪在翻滾著，積雪將山峰刷白，群樹點綴在四周將山腳染綠。鏡湖倒映著飛快飄過的雲和成群飛過的鳥，水草在湖畔擺盪，遠方有一條銀色緞帶般的小溪自山上奔流而下。終於放晴了，他們把所有的衣服、睡袋、睡墊、帳篷全都拿出來曬太陽，背包裡的東西也都被翻出來放到陽光底下，他們也終於可以好好吃頓早餐。Bucky把衣服洗乾淨晾起來之後，又光溜溜地跳進湖裡。湖水是寶藍色的，隨著春天的微風和Bucky的動作蕩漾，撒在湖面上的陽光就像是金色的亮片一樣。Steve原本想在湖邊守著，但是，在這個與世無爭的地方，有誰會來打擾他們？有會在乎他們是誰？一早就溜出來東聞聞西看看的花栗鼠不會，停在一旁的藍莓叢上的小鳥也不會。他也把自己的衣服脫掉，衝進湖裡加入他的伴侶。

“Steve！”Bucky仰躺著游過Steve的身邊。他看起來很快樂，發自內心，沒有一絲哀傷。”我們在這裡多留一天吧。”

“好啊。”

下午的時候他們一起躺在湖邊已經乾燥的草地上睡午覺。Steve閉著眼睛，感覺到Bucky的手不斷輕柔地滑過他的頭髮，還有臉上的鬍鬚。一個禮拜沒有刮鬍子，不知為何，讓他感覺更融入這裡。

晚上他們把兩個睡袋拼接在一起，好讓他們躺在黑漆漆的帳篷裡也可以擁抱，慢慢親吻，耳鬢廝磨，輕聲細語。Bucky嘆息般的呻吟讓Steve的心為之悸動，那感覺比任何激烈的性愛都要來得親密而美妙。Steve知道，不只是身體，他們的心和靈魂也是緊緊結合在一起的。

第七天的時候，他們沿著鏡湖自己的步道走了一圈，站在山腳下看著那座巍峨的高山聳立在那裡，像是邀請，也像是挑釁，要人類知道自己的渺小。他們本來還期待能再看見Bucky的熊，可惜什麼都沒看見，倒是有不少野兔自林間跳過，還有一頭悠哉漫步的野牛。Steve把下午的時間都拿來畫畫，看著Bucky在湖裡像一條魚一樣翻來滾去，從這頭游到那頭再游回來。Steve很久沒有這樣寧靜安詳的感覺了。

入夜後他們升起了營火，結果火光吸引了其他的步道健行者，他們歡迎這些同伴的加入，在營火旁分享食物，還有一路上的見聞。這些健行者裡有全程健行者，也有做幾天短暫旅程的人。大家分享從四面八方見到的景色，還有各種關於熊的傳聞。聽說誰在哪裡被熊追著跑，有誰半夜碰到熊從帳篷旁經過，但是只有Steve和Bucky，他們真正看到了熊。

他們認出Steve來，可能也注意到他和Bucky左手無名指上的對戒，但沒有人說什麼。也或許他們不那麼在乎。在這裡大家都是一樣的，不是超級英雄也不是律師或清潔工或商人，大家都是太平洋屋脊步道上的健行者，如此而已。

8.

如果情況允許，他們本來還想多留一天的，但他們沒有控制好食物消耗的份量，昨晚又分出去太多，所以現在大概只夠吃早餐。他們坐在湖畔吃這次旅途的最後一餐麥片粥，喝著咖啡，眺望遠山和隨風搖曳的樹林。鏡湖仍然在那裡，默默陪他們度過這一小段悠閒時光。他們收拾好營地，確認沒有落下任何垃圾或物品，只留下搭好火坑的營地給下一個健行者使用。

下山的路好走多了，沒有多久他們就來到史諾夸米隘口。一塊小小的木牌立在那裡，告訴健行者這裡是太平洋屋脊步道的入口，分隔了原始與文明世界。他們踏上州際公路之後，被疾駛而過的大貨車嚇了一跳。公路上的車來來往往，又吵又臭。在步道上只聞得到樹葉和花草的清香，只聽得見鳥獸的鳴叫和風聲。他們得要很努力才能控制自己，不轉身再往步道走回去。

等車的時候，他們先在休息站的餐廳吃頓飯。就像出發時一樣，他們點了湯和大牛排，另外再加一大碗沙拉，還有一塊蛋糕。他們坐在餐廳的角落，看著彼此，誰也沒有去動眼前的食物。儘管他們在山上已經吃了一個禮拜的沖泡和脫水食品了，熱呼呼的食物帶著迷人又油膩的香味呼喚著他們。Steve看著眼前的牛排有點猶豫，就好像切下那塊牛排送進嘴裡之後，就非得回到現實世界去不可了。

“我們以後一定要再回來。”Bucky說。

“一定要。”Steve回答他。

“我們可以試試看當全程健行者。”

“從墨西哥走到加拿大，再從加拿大走回去。”

“或許下次我們還可以再看到我的熊。”

“一定可以的。下次我們再看到牠的時候，或許牠也不是一個人了。”

“牠也會碰到另外一頭熊，兩頭熊一起在山洞裡組了一個家庭，過著幸福快樂的日子。”

“牠們大概會是在採越橘莓的時候相遇的。”

“一開始還打了一架，這是我的越橘莓叢你滾遠一點！”

“結果竟然發現，天啊，牠們從小就認識了。”

“然後牠們就相愛了。”

“不，牠們一直都是相愛的，是終於重逢了。”

他們發出一陣輕笑。Steve把手伸向Bucky，握著他的手，拇指在他的戒指上輕輕摩娑著。然後他站起來，上半身整個橫過桌面，給他心愛的人一個親吻。這樣很冒險，要是不小心上了誰的手機鏡頭，Coulson又要忙得焦頭爛額幫他們處理了。可是Steve想自己才剛新婚，有權利炫耀他的快樂。他們等一下就會搭著巴士到西雅圖，在這個美麗多雨的城市待個幾天，就要回家了。七天前他們踏上的不只是太平洋屋脊步道，而是一條回家的路，因為這趟旅程的終點是他們的家。

餐廳的來客絡繹不絕，有停下來休息的司機，有準備要入山的健行者，也有路過的遊客，沒人注意到坐在角落的美國隊長和冬日士兵。他們只是兩個穿著發皺的衣服，腳邊堆著大背包，長著鬍子，手掌和腳上全是被岩石和樹木刮傷碰撞的痕跡，一臉幸福的年輕人。

-完-


End file.
